The 100 Theme Challenge
by Mirror Of The Ocean
Summary: Golden Pair, 24. Family: "It was simply beyond him why his far away relative had to pick this day to pay them a visit. He wouldn't have minded if they had come the previous week, or the week after this one... Well, any week that wasn't this one, really."
1. Beginning

**Pairing:**Golden Pair  
**Warnings: **MaleXMale, might contains lemons and spoilers.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters, if I did the majority of them would be doing something completely different than playing tennis...

**A/N: **Okay, since everyone know what an one-shot/drabble whore I am, I decided to accept the 100 theme challenge (Truth to be told it's the Art challenge but who cares, I am borrowing (stealing) their themes). With ONLY the Golden Pair… and since I didn't feel like spamming up the list with drabbles I am posting them here instead. Some of you might have been aware of that I actually already have started the challenge, but with multiple fandoms. But since almost every single fic were Golden Pair anyway I gave in and decided to do it like this.

I'll post a new chapter once or twice every week, so be sure to check it out often. I have already posted three Golden story's from the challenge and I will just simply repost them when they appear, but I'll warn you when it's a repost since I don't want you to reread my stuff if you don't feel too. (39. Dreams, 60. Rejection and 69. Annoyance is the ones that are going to be reposted, but I'll make sure to warn you when it's time.) (Or I'll write new stories, depending on how lazy I am…)

The stories will not have anything to do with each other, expect fluffy Golden Pair love. This is an enormous project and I'll need you guys to cheer me on through the review button, got it?

You might have noticed that there are two chapters up already, and the reason to that is that the last chapter always will contain a list of the themes.

* * *

(#1) Introduction  
**Rating: **K  
**Warnings: **Young Golden Pair, but they hardly doing anything. Pure Fluff… That's right! Run away before the fluff eats your brain! It has already eaten mine…  
**Spoilers: **The Golden Pair episode, 162. Also from the manga… eumm… someething chapter… 200+ or something….? I am way to lazy to check it up.  
**Type: **One-Shot, and the reason is that the story is 94 words too long to count as a drabble. HAHAH!! I win! (- Won what exactly? 0_o)  
**Summary:**Eiji was very special, something Oishi had been aware of since the first time he had laid his eyes on the redhead.

**A/N: **Okay, first one… hmm.. I might actually be able to pull this off! xD

And if it isn't obvious enough this story takes place when the Golden Pair still were freshmen's. An introduction has to start from the beginning hasn't it?

___________________________________________________________________________

"I am Kikumaru Eiji, but Eiji is fine!" the redhead chirped happily and grinned widely towards his newly found doubles partner. Shining blue eyes looked up to meet green puzzled ones and somehow the world seemed to stand still.

Because in that moment there was something that said 'click' inside of Oishi. It was completely different from the introduction Eiji had used earlier when the redhead happily had started to tell the entire tennis club about his family, _including _his grandma, grandpa and god knows what. This introduction was for Oishi and Oishi alone.

It was so simple, but that might have been what made it so special. Somehow Oishi couldn't stop thinking about the short presentation as an invitation, it was like the redhead had told him: _'I am Eiji, find out the rest for yourself' _and the more Oishi thought about it the more he it made sense.

To be remembered by a crowd of people when you probably never would talk to the majority of the persons again, it was more than enough to do something outstanding, something that drew attention to yourself. But when you presented yourself in front of a person you were planning to spend a lot of time together with in the future it wasn't necessary to make a scene.

Eiji obviously counted on that Oishi would find out the name of his grandma sometimes, but for the moment it was enough to be together like this and slowly learn about each other. It didn't matter how long time it took, since they would have all time in the world. At least that was how Oishi felt when a small hand was offered to him and he gently took it in his own after only a short moment of hesitation.

"Eiji" he smiled gently and the grin that the other wore seemed to grow even wider and the soft features lightening up as they slowly let goof each others hands. Oishi found out that there was so much he wanted to ask the other boy, questions like why the redhead had that band-aid that covered his nose or why on earth he was able to do a back flip like that was spinning around in the raven haired males head. But he knew that if he only stayed close to Eiji, he would sooner or later find the answer to his questions.

"Ne, Oishi?" the voice was a bit uncertain but since he wasn't stopped the redhead continued. "Let's think out a cool name to our combo! Kikumaru-Oishi Pair sounds so lame!" the redhead exclaimed and sat down on the container, legs crossed and his nose frowned in thought. Oishi just stared in awe, in the few minutes their combo had existed he had somehow deep down thought that it at least should be named _'Oishi-Kikumaru-Pair' _But Eiji had obviously made clear that that wasn't the case.

But when he gave it a thought it was actually a good idea, it meant that neither of them where superior to the other, that they somehow were one since they shared a name. It was… a good way for them to feel connected on an early stage. Oishi silently wondered if Eiji actually were much smarter then what he appeared to be.

"Ah, I know! Green Pair!" Eiji suddenly cried out and pointed at the green container beneath them. "Then this can be out special place as well!" but after the redhead had thrown Oishi a quick glance he suddenly snorted. "But the only thing that is green on us is your eyes after all… No, it just doesn't feel right" and once again the redhead was in deep thought until his head suddenly shot up and he offered Oishi an apologetic look "Ah, gomen na Oishi! I like your eye colour it's just… you know…" the last words were whispered and the redhead turned his gaze to the green surface in shame.

Somehow Oishi had told himself that he was the only one that noticed people's eye colour the first time they met, but he had obviously been wrong. He let out a faint laugh and sat down beside Eiji.

"It's fine, really." He thought for awhile before he added. "If it has to be a colour, what about Red pair?" Oishi offered but Eiji snorted once again in response.

"No way, it's the same thing. The point is to have a colour, or a _thing_ that is from _this place_. You know, a connection, a name only fully understood by us…" Oishi had to cough to suppress a laugher. So now this was their _special _place as well? Of all places on earth they had to pick a container? Why not a coffee shop or just at his or Eiji's home? This place was pretty useless when it rained after all and… He opened his eyes to tell Eiji that there were a dosing other locations that were better, but when he opened his eyes he somehow forgot what he had wanted to say.

The sun that had moved even further down on the sky during their dialogue had painted the sky with an intense colour of gold that seemed to be burning. And somehow, like he had been struck by the lightening he knew that this place was the only place that would do, he might be a hopeless romantic but this place were where they had decided to team up. Here was where it all had started. Of course they should bear a name from this place. So he opened his mouth and uttered the only word that crossed his mind.

"Gold…"he saw Eiji turn his head towards him and he did the same, looking straight into the blue orbs.

"Huh?" the redhead asked puzzled.

"Golden… what about…Golden?" Eiji seemed to think about it deeply before the boy threw a look towards the burning sun and sky. Then he grinned widely.

"Golden Pair? Hey, that has a rather nice tone to it hasn't it? The best of the best…" Oishi was just about to tell him that that wasn't exactly the thing he had in mind when he came up with the name, but one look on Eiji's exited face made him let it go. It didn't matter if only he knew the true meaning of their name, Eiji would understand sooner or later. It didn't really matter how long it took.

Gold… the material that lasts forever.

* * *

**A/N: **Afjdf!! Did I manage to stay on topic? I am afraid that I lost the theme a bit in the end, but seriously, it's the introduction to the Golden Pair, what can be more fitting than an explanation to their name?

I have thought a lot about the next chapter who is going to have the theme 'Love'. Who is up for a lemon? I am actually serious over here, so review to let me know if you're interested or not.


	2. Middle

**Prompt: ****02. Middle**  
**Word Count:** 738  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary: **_"I heard you Oishi~" _Eiji had told him, eyes gleaming mischievous.

**A/N:**This got to be one of the most far-fetched prompts this far. Really. But I pulled my hair and really couldn't come up with something better than 'in the middle of the night', and since I just had written a lemon I just didn't feel like writing another one, and I just wanted this prompt out of the way since it has been quite bugging me in the FF chapter section for awhile. Sorry about that.

____________________

"Look Eiji, I did not…" he tried, defending himself, but Eiji was interrupting him before he had even reached his point.

"Did too," Eiji was grinning triumphantly, eyes gleaming with amusement as he hovered over Oishi, pinning the other male to the mattress in a playful manner. "I heard you nya," he added, grinning widely, more than enjoying himself and Oishi's distress.

"No, listen I…"

"Did too…"

Somehow Eiji seemed to read his thoughts, or just simply interrupted with the same statement, showing his doubles partner that whatever he said, Eiji just wouldn't change his mind on the matter. Flustered Oishi looked away, fixing his glance on his fish tank in order to collect his thoughts, in order to… in order to…

Eiji's hands were there in a blink of an eye, grabbing his chin and turning his head in order to make him look at his partner. Silently Oishi wondered how this all had started. Oh that was right, he had _awoken_, right in the middle of the night, due to a certain redhead laying atop of him, poking his cheek until he was somewhat awake. But he _had_ somewhere in his still very sleepy mind noticed the Cheshire cat grin that was plastered all over Eiji's face, which was, mind you, not a very good sign at all.

"_I heard you Oishi~" _Eiji had told him, eyes gleaming mischievous before the acrobat had continued.

"_I Heard you talking in your sleep nya…" Oishi felt his face become flustered as he stared up into amused orbs, swallowing hard while Eiji was nuzzling his neck. "Heard you call my name so softly… you were dreaming about me weren't you?" the Cheshire grin apparent on soft features. _

"_Did not!" Oishi breathed out in defence, but Eiji was there to counter his denial in a blink of an eye._

"_Did too…"_

…and now here they lay, throwing _'did not'_ and _'did too' _at each other, with Eiji being the only one really enjoying the entire situation.

"_It really wasn't his fault, though._" Oishi figured. It was his standpoint that you can't really help what you dream about, that dreams was something your brain created while it was busy sorting out what had happened during the day. Dreaming was something you did unconscious and it was impossible to decide just _what _to dream about, why would you otherwise get those nasty nightmares every now and then?

But though he knew all that, it was still embarrassing and awkward none the less to be awoken by his boyfriend grinning widely and quoting words he had uttered in a not awaken state. Words he was unable to hold back while his stern control over his body temporarily was lost.

But on the other hand, they _were _together right? Even though it just happened recently he _was_ allowed to dream about his boyfriend, wasn't he? And truth to be told, instead of looking angry our disgusted Eiji's was beaming happily in the tiny light from the lamp and wearing some kind of content smile on his face.

So Oishi gave in, as he usually seemed to do around Eiji and tangled one of his hands in red locks and heaved a sigh in defeat.

"So maybe I did," he admitted sadly, preparing himself for whatever that was to come. Instead Eiji's grin just widened even more and he felt soft lips briefly connecting with his own.

"I told you so," Eiji purred happily, breath ghosting over Oishi's face.

"I don't remember what though," Oishi used as a last defence, immediately regretting it. He should just have said that they had been playing a tennis match, or anything among those lines really, since well. It _was _better than not knowing at all, and he certainly didn't want any misunderstandings. How this entire thing could not be misunderstood in the first place.

But Eiji only laughed and nuzzled his neck again, strands of hair tickling his skin before the acrobat placing his head on top of his torso, a content smile placing over those soft lips.

"Silly…" he answered. "No one remembers what they dream about, do they?"

…and just like that the problem was solved, and he smiled softly as the redhead softly drifted off to sleep above him, and he felt his eyes fluttering close as well. There were after all a few more hours before it was a decent time to wake up.

____________

**A/N: **Well, obviously this takes place in the beginning in their relationship, Oishi not being quite comfortable with it all yet, Eiji just trying to make him relax. Or something. There is this slight possibility that Eiji just amused in a very Eiji-like way, but honestly, I have no idea myself and I hardly think it'll make any difference to try and analyse the stuff I have written myself… really…

I'll just leave that too you and you reviews.


	3. Ends

**Prompt:** 003. Ends  
**Word Count:** 1123  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary: **Eiji weren't going to let it end by winning the game.

**A/N: **There is only one sole purpose for this fic's existence, and it was because the freaking rage of doom I have felt this last month since I just knew that Oishi would leave the manga, and now he has. And still I can't bring myself to hate Konomi since the Golden Pair got such a lovely end.

But I still want my Oishi back! I'll miss his smooth voice, his green eyes, his moon volley, his dorkyness, his hair his…his…his…OISHI!! TT__TT#

fencer_x's analyse in a post on lj. I am deeply sorry if I offended you in anyway by writing this.

Also, hands down for TG for once again for beta this story.

…and yeah, if you still haven't got it this fic contains MAJOR spoilers for _"Shin Tennis no Oujisama"_ chapter 7.

* * *

It was like he was dying on the inside. Kikumaru Eiji swore that he could see his life pass by as the ball flew between the both of them. Every hit was deadly, every score was signalling that they, slowly but surely, were reaching their end and there was simply nothing the redhead could do about it, and it made the acrobat frustrated. Eiji had never liked to not have full control over the situation.

Or maybe it wasn't his life he saw flying away, just there, just past his ability to reach it. Rather it was his memories together with Oishi he saw passing by. It had a strange resemblance to the feelings that surged through him every time they went into synchronisation, with a major difference though. Surely they were playing, but Eiji didn't enjoy himself in the slightest. This wasn't fun at all.

Eiji didn't know when he had stopped playing mock games against Oishi and instead talked to other male into finding another doubles pair at the street courts. Maybe it was just after they had obtained synchronisation and Eiji had somehow known that he finally had reached his goal. His abilities had grown to that point that he finally would be able to beat his partner, but even though the moment he had been practicing for, for years, finally was just around the corner he wasn't happy. With a whimper he realised that his goal had changed over the years. Oishi wasn't his enemy anymore. They were partners, they were one.

Everything felt so much better when you had someone to rely on and somehow, somehow he always felt secure when Oishi was there watching his back. But right now Oishi wasn't behind him, covering a spot he might have overseen, instead his partner was on the other side of the net, putting his entire soul into beating him.

This wasn't what he wanted. Not anymore.

He didn't want to fight, he didn't want to win the match he had been pushing forwards for months in order to stay by Oishi's side. Oishi wasn't simply needed as his partner on the court anymore. The older male had become a part of his daily routine, and he wanted it to stay that way.

'_If this match had been back in Seishun Gakuen,_' he pondered helplessly, _'back on our own courts…then maybe…just maybe they wouldn't be in this situation right now.'_

Because then they would still be teammates, maybe not a combo but still friends. It hit the redhead with a sudden realisation that if he hadn't tried to run away from their matches, then they might not have paired up here and then they both would have been able to stay at the camp. The both of them. Together.

He felt tears of anger and frustration burn behind his eyes as the referee yelled out the score. He had taken another point. Oishi would leave, he was sure about that. He had never really felt such annoyance as he did right there, in that moment. There was simply nothing he could do to make them stick together anymore. Whatever he might chose the golden pair would be split.

If he lost Oishi would stay here, and he would have to leave, without his partner. But if he won Oishi was the one that would leave, _and_ their combination would end forever.

'_No,'_ Eiji decided right there, on the spot. If they were going to part they would part as a team.

He threw the ball high into the air before serving. It hit the net. The next followed the same pattern. And the third… and fourth…

"Double fault!" he heard the referee call, but it was distant and it didn't matter as he aimed ball after ball towards the net. If he lost they still would have their name, if he lost he could still cling onto that familiar name when Oishi wasn't there for him. If they still were the Golden Pair he could swallow his pride and cowardly run away. Because that was just how much Oishi had came to mean to him over the years.

He could see Oishi's expression change after every ball when his partner suddenly understood exactly what he was trying to do.

He didn't care.

As long as he was the one that lost they would still be the golden pair, he would still have that special connection to the other male. The ball hit the net again and the referee's voice once again called out the fault.

It was then Oishi snapped. It wasn't often the other male got angry, but this seemed to be one of those rare occasions, and Eiji quickly found out that Oishi was right. He had been acting silly with his futile attempts to live in the past. People changed and people moved on. Contracts changed and without knowing it theirs had changed as well. He wasn't playing doubles in order to learn all of Oishi's weaknesses anymore. They played together, towards the enemy.

And as Eiji once again threw the ball into the air in order to serve he decided that if there was no other way out, they would send their best player to face the rest of the team. He would represent Oishi and Oishi would represent him.

The game ended 7-4, and as he saw Oishi's retreating back he fought to keep back the tears. Oishi was leaving, and he felt the burden of playing for his partner as well weighing heavily on his shoulders.

"Oishi, leave your racket!" he yelled after his partner, his voice trembling as he kept back his tears. He wouldn't cry, he couldn't allow himself to cry. He was strong, he had to be strong for them. But he needed reassurance, needed to know that they were still them and Oishi was still a part of him, no matter the distance.

He smiled weakly, vulnerable as he awaited the others answer. It was when Oishi turned around, giving him one of his gentlest smiles the redhead understood that the other was on the verge of tears as well.

He didn't really see Oishi throw the racquet towards him, his hands acted more on instinct when they grabbed the familiar shaft of Oishi's racket, letting his fingers gently play over the smooth surface.

A knowing smile was shared between the both of them, they didn't need words anymore. They were alright, he was alright and he would fight for the both of them. And when everything was over Oishi would be there waiting for him.

But until that time he had Oishi's racket to take care of, they were after all the Golden Pair, no matter the circumstances.

____________

**A/N: **Eumm… yeah… maybe kind of crappy. Mostly because I feel like crap because of their break up, but also because it's around 3 in the morning when I finally finished this story.


	4. Insides

**Prompt:** 04. Insides  
**Word Count:** 1,318  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary: **Oishi liked the fact that Eiji depended on him and trusted him and no one else with his inner thoughts.

**A/N:**Well, I demand you all to review this thing since I practically stayed up to five in the morning the day before the camp in order to get some stuff out of my head so my beta could get her hands on it. You know the story from the previous theme. And when I finally comes back ff is down. Yay…

TG, I know I wouldn't be able to pull this of without you, the readers would long ago be dead because of my bad grammar, and typos. They would practically had laughed themselves to death. Yes, I am almost serious over here.

**_________________________________**

Sometimes Eiji would snuggle close to him in their shared bed in the middle of the night, just before Oishi drifted off to sleep and tug at his sleeve. Or if the present whereabouts of his nightgown was on the floor together with Eiji's own, the redhead would poke his side instead, demanding attention.

Eiji could, when the moment was right feel an uncertainty the acrobat wanted to dispose of, and Oishi was, as always, close at hand. Not that he minded though, there was nothing quite as sweet as a worried redhead snuggling close and telling him about an upcoming test he was afraid wouldn't go very well. Oishi liked the fact that Eiji depended on him and trusted him and no one else with his inner thoughts.

Mostly people only saw the overly energetic outside that Eiji was so well known for. The number of people that actually had had the chance to catch a glimpse of the redhead inside were very few, and Oishi was proud to be one of them, probably even the one that knew the most as well. Eiji often told him that. _"Sometimes I think you know me better than I do Oishi."_

A short sentence Oishi treasured with pride in all possible ways. Well, Eiji probably knew himself better than himself too, but that wasn't really the point now, was it?

However, tonight Eiji's thoughts had taken on a side track from the usual ones, or rather they had made a u-turn, because when the redhead snuggled close to him that night the words that left his lips made a long forgotten ache appear in the oldest chest.

"Oishi, do you remember when we were number one?"

It was such a simply question, and should have been so easy to answer too. But Oishi couldn't even get a simple _'yeah'_ to leave his lips due to the lump that had appeared in his throat.

Of course he remembered when the two of them were shining as most back in Seigaku as their teams best doubles combination.

Of course he remembered the hellish training season that for forever would be burned in the back of his mind. He remembered a cheerful redhead jumping around in front of him, laughing as the person in question returned another seemingly impossible shot.

He remembered, even if he didn't want to.

He became so emotional when he tried to think back at their younger selves, carefree, like nothing in the world could go wrong. Which it hadn't. They had been young and even though Oishi had owned a very mature kind of mind even back at Seigaku the world still hadn't reached him and Eiji with dull work that almost didn't pay of.

It had also removed precious time he wanted to spend together with his partner, maybe on a street court or somewhere else. Sadly Oishi tried to recall the last time he had held a racquet, but he couldn't remember anymore.

With a sigh he pulled Eiji's soft form closer, buried his head into soft locks and inhaled deeply. Eiji let out a faint sound in response and the older male at least found a little happiness in knowing that he still was able to read his partner.

"Yes," he answered, knowing that the redhead had became impatient because of his silence. "I do remember." He hugged his boyfriend harder, clinging onto that last connection to the old days. Everyone had gone their separate ways after awhile, Fuji living in America, Tezuka and Ryoma still played professional tennis, he still saw them sometimes on the TV, not without with a faint feeling of jealousy though. It could have been he and Eiji up there.

They had given up on becoming professional back in university. They had noticed that things weren't the same without the rest of the team, it was also time consuming, especially for Oishi who also tried to get good grades. They decided that tennis wouldn't matter as long as they had each other.

But people had started to ask. It had been one thing back in Seishun Gakuen to spend a lot time together when they were young and surrounded by their team mates that also… well swung the same way. They kind of melted in the surroundings and people didn't think very much of it.

It had been another thing in college and university when they shared an apartment because of the high cost and low student allowance, not to mention that they both were studying hard.

That they still lived together during the first year they had started to work too hadn't raised many questions. It was a lot to take in at once and they might have been uncertain if they could keep their work, which meant that their shared apartment was some kind of assurance.

But to still be living like two friends after having worked for over five years wasn't very normal. The fact that neither of Oishi and Eiji saw their relationships as _'friends' _didn't really matter, it was their and a few of their old team mates secret.

Oishi's parents were still waiting patiently on him to find a bride, something Eiji was very fond of teasing him about. However, Oishi knew that the other was, maybe not hurt since the Kikumaru household frankly had no idea about their relationships either (even though Eiji's oldest sister had a few theories that were dangerously close to the truth) but Eiji was insecure, and he could tell. The redhead was deeply afraid that he would one day find that bride his parents were talking about, and leave the redhead behind and Eiji would be alone, the last connection to the old days lost as Oishi went a separate path.

Not that Oishi had any thoughts in that direction at all, he was still just as deeply in love with the redhead as he was all over them years ago, it had been like that since the first time he had laid his eyes on Eiji, there was always something new to discover and he always ended up falling for the redhead over and over again.

Maybe that was the secret to true love, he found himself pondering. To fall for the same person over and over again instead of letting the feelings fade with time. Dimly and a bit anxious he wondered if it was the same for Eiji, if the redhead still felt the same Eiji had done when they first became a couple. He didn't know, he would never fully understand the thoughts that circled around inside Eiji's head, hidden for everyone expect the redhead himself.

"Don't you wish to you could turn back time?"

The question hit him head on. Of course he wanted to, it would be an utter lie to say that he did not. But things… things changed, it was natural and even though he missed the old days, when he and Eiji had shone as most, there existed things in the present that he held dear too. Like sharing an apartment, sharing his life with the redhead. A gentle smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to his lovers forehead.

"Eiji…" he whispered against the others skin and he felt the other tense up ever so slightly as the redhead awaited his next sentence. Which never came. Instead he pressed his lips against Eiji's own in a searching, longing kiss.

And maybe, just maybe Eiji understood the thoughts that had wandered through his mind since the beginning of their discussion. Maybe Eiji and Eiji alone was able to understand him on a completely different level than anyone else. And maybe he was able to understand Eiji too.

At least that was what Oishi wanted to think as slender arms wrapped themselves around his neck and pulled him closer.

________________

**A/N: **This turned out completely different than what I first intended it to be, which the majority of my fics tends to do lately. Never mind that thought.


	5. 10 Years

**Prompt:** 10. Years  
**Word Count:** 1, 814  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** But maybe what had happened up to this point wasn't the most important.

**A/N:** Another summarize story thingie. And as always, thank you stevie~

* * *

As the redhead looked back through the years he had been playing tennis, he had to admit that it was a rather drastic change he had gone through. He had started out as the little, lastborn child who believed that he was unbeatable and the coolest thing wandering on this earth. Or maybe not, it was such a long time ago that he no longer knew if that too had been one of his facades in his quest for attention, but the point was that Oishi had found him.

Found him and judged him interesting enough to become his partner, which he had, after a few disputes that it.

In the beginning it hadn't gone too well for them, and it was often that Eiji wanted to give up, to take back his words, but he was too proud to do so. The only way to be free from it all was to beat the quiet little boy beside him, which he somehow was incapable of doing. Heaven knew he tried, most of their practices ended up with him challenging his partner to a game or two, but the outcome was always the same.

It was irritating, frustrating and the coach shook his head at their inability to work together, Eiji trying to play singles, while Oishi tried to back-up the energetic boy who didn't play statically at all. It was impossible to know where to stand because Eiji could, in the blink of an eye, jump to the other side of the court without a second thought, leaving one of the sides unguarded since Oishi was already standing in the other one.

Oishi was a silent and a loving child, and even if he was the more experience player, both in singles and doubles he failed to do something about Eiji's reckless play, or maybe Eiji just didn't dare to do what the other told him to. To trust him to return that ball, that he could back up from behind instead of Eiji making a poor return that ended up out.

Their games got slightly better after awhile, but Eiji once again got annoyed, this time because the victory wasn't because of him. It was because Oishi silently had managed to get a understanding of his playing style and backed him up where no one else would bother to. It was small things, but it made the redhead frustrated. He wasn't the one evolving, Oishi was. It made him want to become stronger even quicker.

_H__im_, not them.

If anyone asked him, Eiji would claim that the change came that one time he landed wrong when they were practicing on a street court together. He had sprained his ankle and even though he didn't cry, didn't make any gestures that indicated that it hurt, Oishi was already at the net beside him, telling their opponents that they forfeited as he wrapped an arm around Eiji's waist and helped him to the bench.

There, he kneeled down and let his fingers gently caress the ankle before he told the redhead that he was taking him to a hospital that was just a few blocks away from their current location.

Eiji hated hospitals.

He really, really despised them. They smelled horrible and they had unpleasant memories buried within their walls, also he didn't like needles. He was just plain dead afraid of them, and as soon as Oishi helped him through the automatic doors he transformed into a whining, scared child, clinging to the other like there was no tomorrow as tall, older people hurried past them in large white robes.

He thought Oishi would laugh at him, but he didn't. He didn't even ask why he suddenly became so very silent. Instead he calmed him down and promised the acrobat that no needles were involved in the case of a sprained ankle. Eiji remembered that he had felt a little better then, but just slightly.

The doctor turned out to be a relative of Oishi's; it made it all so much simpler, Oishi knew the person and trusted him and somehow, over the past week Eiji had came to trust his partner too. It went smooth from there on, a quick x-ray just in case he had hurt anything and then his foot became bandaged.

His family arrived just in time to pick him up. He remembered that his mother had thanked Oishi deeply and begged him to excuse her hyperactive son. Oishi had only scratched the back of his head and smiled softly, telling her that it had been no problem.

Maybe it was then he had started to trust his partner for the first time.

It was noticeable already during the next game they played, he didn't dive for the more daring shots, he let them be and waited, and Oishi was almost always there, returning the shots with a sharpness that made Eiji happy he was standing on the same side of the net as Oishi.

They still lost though, a lot.

It was around then that they started to visit the container every time their opponents had emerged victorious. It was simply a great place to relax on, to talk about just what had gone wrong. It had been his idea to begin with and he noticed that as he spoke, Oishi slowly but surely started to change too.

The third time they visited the container the black haired male dared to point out a mistake he had made that he hadn't even been able to see himself. The boy was stuttering horribly as he did so, flustering a deep shade of scarlet over that he actually dared to critique someone else, so Eiji did the only natural, firing of a big toothy grin and openly agreeing, telling him that he really needed to work on that part.

The next day they found themselves in the park court, Oishi firing shots at that specific angle he never really was able to make a good return from. Minutes grew to hours, to days, to weeks as they worked on their weaknesses with each other one by one, conquering them.

It wasn't after a month had passed that Eiji finally remembered that he was supposed to challenge the other, to win. Not to shoot shots where the other needed them in order to master that high pinpointing lob.

When they played against others, the redhead got more and more accustomed to trusting the other, daring to let more shots pass through him, knowing that Oishi would be able to cover, to return them at a better angle then he had been. He didn't know how Oishi was moving behind him, but he knew that Oishi would cover and that was really all that mattered.

If he remembered correctly, it was two months later that he first brought Oishi to his house. His mother was overly happy over seeing the calm boy, who had helped her son once more and Oishi ended up getting a lot of attention, and for once Eiji felt that he really did not mind not being the centre of attention.

He didn't feel the need to do so either when Oishi managed to become a regular first, a lot of people where whacking his back, congratulating him. Eiji just flung an arm around his shoulder and winked meaningfully. _I knew you could pull it off._

It still took a while before Oishi dared to invite him over to his house, being a much stricter house than Eiji's own; the boy feared how Eiji would behave. In the end he gave in though, inviting the other over, but not without warning about his strict dad and mom. Eiji nodded, he had understood what Oishi really had wanted to say.

It was after then that something had really happened with their teamwork, a trust that continued to grow as they spent more and more time together. Eiji found out that Oishi didn't mind helping him with his homework and the time together just continued to grow. Interest where shared, Eiji's pet store and Oishi's fishes.

Eiji's secret addiction to toothpaste and history, and Oishi's bowling and swimming.

They shared their all with the other; each boy forming the other to it's other half and none of them really minding. Eiji was clinging to his friend like there was no tomorrow, always in search of the attention Oishi never denied to anyone who requested it. Oishi always sought ways to mother Eiji, and Eiji bathed in the attention.

Eiji also made a regular in the next ranking tournament; they congratulated each other and smiled goofily at each other, knowing that from now on they would be able to play for real. Their goal was there, just within their reach. They spent their night in Oishi's room, chattering away about their matches, hopes for the upcoming tournament, and the nervousness they still both felt.

Time flew by and they drowsily fell asleep just as the sun started to rise, only to awake a few hours later in a mess of tangled limbs. They just laughed about it and quickly untangled themselves before they started to dig in to the homework they hadn't had the time do to before because of the ranking tournament.

It was a week later they kissed for the first time; it was in the locker room one afternoon when they had stayed later in order to practice. It had just, happened. Like the most natural thing in the world, and Eiji could no longer recall who it was, who had taken the initiative, maybe they both had.

They won their next game, or rather they totally crushed their opponents. They laughed about it on the way home, Eiji's arm around Oishi's shoulder, stealing a few pecks on his lips when he thought no one was watching.

They laughed at it every time, sharing knowing smiles as they walked side by side on the almost abandoned street.

But maybe what had happened up to this point wasn't the most important; Eiji pondered as he watched Oishi's sleeping face just a few inches away.

Even if the memories they shared together were joyous, he still preferred the present more, preferred what they had achieved through years of hard work, even if the way up to this point had been fun he still knew that they had a long way to go if they just wished for it.

He smiled and leaned forward and stole another kiss just as Oishi's eyelids started to move the slightest. He laughed against the others lips as Oishi drowsily tried to return the kiss without having full control over his own body yet.

He felt Oishi smile back underneath his lips and he grinned, and deepened the kiss even further, digging his hands into the others hair.

Yes, he really preferred it like this,

* * *

**A//N; **Sugary-sweet-fluff, I loooove you 3


	6. 22 Enemies

**Prompt:** 22. Enemies  
**Word Count:** 484  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary: **He wouldn't allow himself to loose, correction, he couldn't afford to lose one of the most precious persons to him because of one single game.

**A/N:**Spoilers for the Golden Pairs memories in the _manga, _not the anime. There is a slight difference, which is being used in this fic.

Okay, this is freaking short and not very well done, anyway I have some important news.

Firstly I am not dead, the last four days I have been in the other end of Sweden on a convention, and I had a really good time. But I used the days before that to sew on my cosplay, therefore the lack of updates from me recently.

I am going away on a camp on Tuesday, which will last around a week or so, and when I finally comes home my beta is of on vacation in another country for the upcoming two weeks, which means at least 3 weeks without an update. I am really sorry for the inconvenience, and I just wanted to warn you all about it.

If I am playing my cards good I might be able to write a bit before I am of again, giving my beta something to work on during my absence and then post them when I come home. But don't be so sure since I am mentally drained and really need to just relax, and I think my beta will need it to when she comes home, so in worse case scenario there will be a month without any updates whatsoever from my side. You're all more than welcome to feed me reviews though…

Soon I'll be back with more regular updates, I promise.

**________________________________**

"Huh? Another challenge you say?" Oishi chuckled lightly at the redhead in front of him whom pointed his racket towards the vice captain. But truth to be told the raven haired male was scared. There was nothing as scary as playing singles against Eiji. Not that he wasn't enjoying himself, there was few thing he enjoyed more than watching the cheerful redhead jump around on the court opposite his own. It was just…just…

"Yep, and this time I am going to win for sure" the acrobat exclaimed and eagerly jumped away to the baseline, not even bothering to use the racket to decide which one of them who should start serving. Oishi had served first last time they played against each other, so it wasn't more than fair that Eiji got to serve this time.

When the ball came flying at him at a very high speed Oishi couldn't help to wonder if this would be the last. Eiji were only coming closer and closer to him as time passed by. While he himself was busy with the student council and other different tasks the redhead was free to play mock games against Momo or Fuji, mostly the later since the 3-6 combo always seemed to wait on Tezuka and him to finish their errands.

He feared the day when Eiji finally would beat him, since that day would be the end of the two of them. The end of the Golden Pair. That was their vow, to play doubles together until Eiji was able to beat him, until Eiji had grown past him, using him as a step board in order to reach even higher. He knew that someday in the near future the day would come when Eiji took of and left him on the ground.

It was refreshing to fall back in the game, to make the balls movements the only interesting thing in his world. Still he played like there was no tomorrow, not allowing himself to make the slightest mistake. One mistake against Eiji would mean the end of a relationship he had came to treasure over the years. In moments like these Oishi couldn't see Eiji in another way as a rival, or an enemy might be a better description since if Eiji won, he would lose something he had come to treasure over the years.

He wouldn't allow himself to loose, correction, couldn't afford to lose one of the most precious persons to him because of one single game. But it was easier said than done. But he wouldn't give up, it didn't matter how many times Eiji decided to challenge him, he would be there to accept them and bring the redhead down to the ground, and back to him. He wouldn't allow Eiji to fly away. He needed the redhead beside him and he would do anything in his power to make him stay there.

___________

**A/N: **Short, bad and god knows what. End of story, I needed an excuse to give you an update. Now I am heading straight to bed.


	7. 23 Lovers

(# 2) Love  
**Rating:**M  
**Spoilers:**Well, if you didn't know that the Golden Pair makes sweet love to each other when we aren't looking you're in for a rough awakening…  
**Warnings: **Lemon, and if you still haven't got it, malexmale, PwP, love-struck Oishi…  
**Type: **another one-shot coming your way.  
**Summary:** Somehow, Oishi was never able to portray his feelings with words.

**A/N: **Yes I know, and I am terribly sorry for the late update. I have a freaking good reason though. My computer died. Just like that. Truth to be told it think it was jealous on my playstation since we have spent a lot of time together lately, replaying all of the KH games. So I have been without an internet for around a month. To make it up to you I'll start writing the next theme at once.

Okay, since CarAnn agreed with me I decided to write a lemon for this theme. Note that the next oneshots/drabbles aren't necessarily going to be lemons, so if M is to much for you, just simply skip this chapter and I'll welcome you back with open arms in chapter three.

I also want to thank Tokyo_girl05 for beta reading this, (yepp you heard me, I have finally found myself a beta reader) I have only talked to her for a few days (since the comp broke down… I AM SO SORRY!!) but I can already tell that this girl is made of pure win. She pwns, are freaking hilarious and is the single reason to that the quality has improved. So, I demand you all to kneel before her! You heard me, kneel!

* * *

To Oishi, Kikumaru Eiji was so much more than just a cheerful tennis player. He was never able to find a word good enough for the feelings that surged through his body every time he sent the redhead a glance or two. There was this aura that surrounded the redhead which made Oishi all warm and cosy as soon as he laid his eyes on his partner.

He couldn't take his gaze off Eiji when said acrobat jumped around the court, returning the ball at seemingly impossible angles. He couldn't help biting his lower lip every time Eiji's t-shirt flew up, revealing a familiar well toned stomach and slim waist. He felt a tingling feeling every time Eiji turned around on the court, grinning victoriously, and if Oishi was really lucky the acrobat would also do a v-sign while he shouted _"Bui!"_

It didn't matter if it was an official doubles match, or if the two of them were playing against each other just for the fun of it. Those sides of Eiji always made his heart skip a beat. But there were other moments as well that Oishi treasured. The different expressions Eiji wore when he played a video game or watched a movie.

Or when they studied together and Eiji was biting on the edge of his pen in order to raise his concentration. The fact that it had the reverse effect on Oishi didn't matter though. The only thing that mattered in moments like those were the way Eiji's mouth was sucking on the pen, sensually nibbling at the edges.

Yes, over the years they had known each other Oishi had come to love pretty much every single thing about the acrobat, and even though he knew that love was supposed to falter with time he felt that somehow that rule didn't apply to them. There was always something new to discover, something new to love. One day passed by and his feeling had grown even stronger than the day before, leaving him in a daze as soon as he was able to catch a glimpse of his beloved partner. It was like he was falling in love with the redhead over and over again, falling in love with every new discovery or just falling because it was Eiji.

It always felt like it was the first.

When they were lip locked it still felt like it was the first time his lips touched Eiji's soft ones. The tingling feeling never did falter even though he long ago had lost count on how many times they had kissed.

There were other things they had done he had lost count of as well. But he was still amazed over the way Eiji's hair was spread out over the pillow like now, how fragile the acrobat looked underneath him, blue, dazed eyes meeting his own while a tongue licked over kiss swollen lips. The whimpers Eiji made when he caressed a cheek with a thumb, the silent moans that vibrated through their bodies when he bent down to gently kiss a jaw line before moving on to the sensitive skin on Eiji's neck.

That short inhale of breath that slowly faded out into soft panting was like a drug, and he was deeply addicted, he had been for the longest time, probably long before they had become a couple. But truth to be told he couldn't remember for just how long, all the time he spent together with Eiji had a habit of melding together into a dazzling mix of light, sweetness, happiness, cheesiness and toothpaste, not that he minded though.

Eiji was whimpering underneath him, the redhead's hips were arching up against his own. Hands were desperately pulling at his boxers, the only article of clothing that yet had to find its rightful place on the floor. He obliged, lifting his hips ever so lightly while Eiji practically tore away the boxers. He couldn't help but let out a faint chuckle, something that earned him a pout that he easily removed with a chaste kiss.

Eiji was moving underneath him, desperately searching for friction. They were both panting with need when Oishi placed a hand on his slim waist and pinned the redhead onto the mattress. A growl was heard when the acrobat, after a few futile attempts, understood that he wouldn't let him have it his way this time.

Slowing down the pace Oishi started to kiss the redheads neck again before moving on to a shoulder, teasing a nipple and running his free hand up and down Eiji's sides. Eiji was squirming underneath him, impatient as ever and he let out a gentle smile that went unnoticed by the other.

Eiji was always living in the present while Oishi wanted to cherish every moment, memorize every single curve of the slim body underneath him. He wasn't afraid that their relationship would end, it was just that he didn't want to hurry, he wanted to take his time and try to show Eiji just how much the redhead meant to him.

But he couldn't hold back for forever, not when Eiji was squirming the way he did, not when the redhead let out soft gasps and groans when he touched an especially sensitive spot. Not when Eiji looked at him with dazed eyes, not aware of the surroundings, just him, just the two of them inside their own world. And when swollen, red lips breathed more than whispered his name in that begging voice Oishi couldn't help but reach over to the nightstand and the lube he knew was located there.

He vaguely heard something hit the ground, but he quickly decided that the metallic sound definitely wasn't the lube, and therefore could wait on being picked up until later… much later.

He coated three fingers in the slick substance and bent down, kissing that graceful neck in order to distract his boyfriend. Not that it really was needed. Eiji had told him that the pain was since long gone, but it never hurt to be extra careful. Not when it was about something as precious as Eiji.

One finger found its way inside the redhead and a content sigh was heard, slender arms wrapped themselves around his neck and pulled his mouth away from that tempting skin in order to meet the acrobat's soft lips.

Another finger was added, starting a familiar scissoring motion that left Eiji arching against his fingers, a third and that lovely panting was back. His lips hovered over Eiji's own and hot breath was dancing over his sensitive, swollen lips when he slowly withdrew his fingers as he watched the others expression. Head bent backwards, eyes closed and lips slightly ajar, giving Oishi another mental picture he never would nor wanted to forget.

Hips softly bucked against his own, telling him to hurry up. Without a word the older of the two of them coaxed his erection and then, in one swift motion buried himself deep into the acrobat's body.

In that moment, the time stopped. It always did in those ten seconds it took for Eiji's body to adjust itself. Ten seconds were they spent an eternity together, just enjoying being one before the lust took over their actions. Oishi leaned down and placed his head on Eiji's chest, feeling the rapid heartbeats underneath. He closed his eyes and waited, welcoming that familiar warmth that surrounded him and just enjoyed being able to be this close to his partner. Enjoying everything they shared, simply enjoying that Eiji was his and no one else's.

Then a whimper and a faint movement underneath him, and he started to move hesitantly inside his boyfriend. Soon slender legs were wrapped around his waist; helping him to angle his thrusts into that soft spot inside of Eiji that always made the redhead arch helplessly.

He lost count of time; the only thing that mattered was the redhead underneath him and the pace they were keeping. Forwards, backwards, a slow rocking motion that became faster as they came closer to their climax. Eiji was panting again; he could almost see the soft puffs of air that emerged from Eiji's mouth, almost.

Eiji came first, arching a last time when Oishi once again found his prostate before spilling his seed over his stomach. It was the scenery in front of him that sent Oishi over the edge, burying his head into the crook of Eiji's neck, mumbling said acrobats name as he filled the redhead with his come.

There was always so much he wanted to say afterwards, there always was but he never found the words. How did you portray something like he was feeling every time he watched the redhead with just a few words? Eiji was his everything, the only thing that really mattered to him. There didn't exist a word strong enough to tell Eiji just what he was feeling, and somehow it made him a bit sad as he pulled out from his lover and laid down beside him. In a matter of seconds the redhead had curled up against him, purring softly as he wrapped an arm around Eiji's waist in a protective manor.

Soft lips pressed against his check.

"I love you."

Once again he felt the feelings overflow, he could go on for an eternity, just talking about all the small things he loved about the redhead, but he didn't know where to start. So he simply answered in the most primitive way possible.

"I love you too."

…and maybe, just maybe those words were enough, at least if you counted the satisfied smile that appeared on Eiji's face.

* * *

**A/N: **Since it became complicated all of sudden to have the last chapter containing all the themes, the theme list is now moved to my profile, sorry for the inconvenience.

It has been around two years since I last wrote a lemon so I am a bit dusty… But what did you guys think? Worth the wait? Way to fluffy? Let me know through that review button…


	8. 26 Teammates

**Prompt:** 026: Teammates  
**Word Count: **443  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:**It was an explosion of happiness and pure joy as soon as the referee had yelled out the score.

**A/N: **This is was truly happened when the Golden Pair won in the finals… at least I wish this would be the truth. And yes, I was in a desperate need of GP moments since chapter 7 of Shin…

**_________________**

"Seven games to six! Winner, Oishi-Kikumaru Pair!"

Truth to be told Oishi had known that it was their victory as soon as he heard the satisfying sound of the ball hitting the other pairs court, he had known but it hadn't sunk in. Not before the referee exclaimed the score, not before the crowd was cheering for them, him and Eiji. Not before then had he really understood that they had made it. They were number one.

There was this indescribable feeling of bliss surging through his entire being when he stumbled on his way over to Eiji from his position on the back line. Eiji was practically running towards him as well, all the while yelling his name. He almost tripped over his own feet in order to meet up with his partner.

"We did it Eiji!" he shouted and Eiji nodded and yelled _"uhn"_ while their hands finally clashed together in one of their usual high-fives. Just in that moment they were the best, just in that moment they were on the top of the world and there was absolutely nothing that could bring them down again. At least that was the thoughts that flew through Oishi's mind when he grabbed Eiji's retreating wrist and yanked the redhead closer for pretty intimate hug, right there on the court.

Maybe it was just one of those moments when you couldn't help loosing control, even if you were named Oishi Shuichiro…

…or if you were named Kikumaru Eiji, something Oishi found out only mere seconds later when his arms were securely wrapped around Eiji's slim waist and the acrobats soft lips touched his own. There was no hesitation, maybe it had something to do with the adrenaline that surged through their bodies that helped them collect the courage to move their relationship from friendship, a courage neither of them never had owned up to this point.

Or maybe it had been because of the synchronisation and the fact that they understood each other better on a completely different level.

Either way Oishi found out that he didn't care.

And even when they broke the kiss, smiling knowingly to each other before turning to the rest of the team which were, mind you, very shocked, the happiness Oishi felt didn't falter. It didn't matter that Fuji's blue eyes were gawking at them, he didn't mind Inui's frantic scribbles in his notebook and neither did the fact that Tezuka was looking in another direction disturb him. Because right now, there was nothing or anyone that could stop him or Eiji, or at least that was what he felt when a smaller hand found his own.

* * *

**A/N: **Fluff welcome back, I have missed you!


	9. 27 Parents

**Prompt:** 27. Parents  
**Word Count:** 1, 496  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** It was a completely different matter compared to the Kikumaru's where something like this most likely would be used to blackmail you for the upcoming eight months.

**A/N:** Requested, prompted _and_ the plotbunny given by Al on FF, where she requested that they should come out to their parents. I hope you don't mind me writing it this way since I they didn't actually confess and stuff, but I kind of like this story anyway. Sorry about the wait.

Also, thanks for the awesome amount of rewievs last time. May I say keep up the good work? XD

______________________________

"Eiji, look…" the redhead was sitting on the edge of his bed inside his and his brothers shared room, the other said occupant was currently helping out with the dinner downstairs, and therefore it was one of those rare occasions when the both of them actually found themselves alone in the redheads room.

Which was the sole reason to why they almost _always_ slept over at Oishi's house instead, which kind of was the cause of their current mess. Or, it might just have been one of those moments with extremely bad timing.

Blue eyes were flickering around desperately in order to find _something _to look at, and the redhead was nervously fidgeting with his fingers. Sometimes Oishi could have sworn that the redhead was chanting gently to himself as well, but he wasn't sure. There was one thing he knew for certain though, Eiji was starting to panic, otherwise he would have at least tried to hide his worry, not let it lay so very bare for Oishi to see.

Or maybe he had tried to hide it, Oishi pondered. However it was a far cry from the usual facade Eiji used like it was just as easy as taking a walk in the park.

"…you really don't have to…" a head snapped up and in one second his partner was staring at him, and in the other he was shaking his head furiously, red hair flying around and out of place, something he knew Eiji would cringe at the next time the acrobat saw his own reflection. However Oishi had no plans to point it out to his boyfriend. Eiji was in enough distress as it was.

"No, no, no, no!" Eiji mumbled and finally let his head come to a stop, but instead he lowered it and fixed his eyes on the ground in front of him. With a small sigh Oishi left his place by the door to sit down on the bed beside him, also letting his gaze stare at a spot on the floor he thought was somewhat close to Eiji's own.

"I can do this Oishi!" Eiji ensured him, but it was impossible for the vice captain to not hear the doubt in his partners voice. "I really, really can! It wouldn't be fair if I didn't would it?"

Well, Oishi wouldn't use the word fair, but there was actually some logic behind. Truth to be told he wasn't sure if he should talk Eiji out of it all, or encourage him to go on. Eiji had, during the last few days, been very nervous around him since the redhead blamed himself for something that wasn't entirely Eiji's fault, and it pained the older male to hear the shame in Eiji's voice the times Eiji actually spoke to him. But the fact that Eiji also had started to avoid him made the older ponder if it really wasn't for the best after all.

"_Mou, Oishi. Let's take a break," Eiji looked hopefully up at his partner while he uttered his request. They were sitting in the middle of Oishi's room by a small, portable table they had once again stolen from the living room, and which during the latest weeks seemed to have become one of the stationary furniture's in the vice captains room, rivalling the occupation of Oishi's desk._

_With a sigh Oishi ran a hand through his hair before throwing another glance at the clock on the wall. They had been studying for little over three hours now, and truthfully he was just slightly surprised over the fact that Eiji had actually kept his concentration this long. It was in fact, when he really thought about it, a small miracle._

"_Eiji, I think that you should at least finish the last two questions, that way you can start afresh on a new subject afterwards," he haggled, but Eiji had already moved around the table to his side and playfully put out his tongue._

"_We have been studying for _hours_ Oishi! I need a break and I need it now!" The redhead declared as he crawled into his lap with a toothy grin before he rubbed their noses together. _

"_Just a tiny, tiny break? Hoi, maximum five minutes!" Eiji pleaded and Oishi only chuckled slightly._

"_Okay," he agreed, and tilted his head to his side. "But just five minutes."_

_Time seemed to disappear all at once as their lips met, and Oishi found himself dimly wondering if Eiji's promised five minutes hadn't ended a long time ago, but he just couldn't collect enough willpower to pull away. Eiji was kissing him oh so lovingly, and the redhead's breath came in short pleasurable pants which probably was matched by his own by now. _

_Fingers were running over his scalp and his hand__s were moving alongside Eiji's back, pressing him closer to his frame in the process. It was just the two of the-_

"_Shuichiro?" Suddenly everything seemed to freeze and his eyes snapped open and so did Eiji's, only to see his door open in something that could only be described as slow motion. _

_The kiss was broken in a matter of seconds, but Oishi knew that it there would be no __doubt what they had been up too. Their matching kiss swollen lips, not to mention the way Eiji was placed rather suggestive in his lap, arms around his neck as the redhead also stared at the door until his mothers face came into his view._

"_Tezuka called and-… Oh," he saw his mother blink in something he took as confusion or maybe it was surprise and he found himself staring frightened at her for something which felt like an eternity, but probably lasted less then a second, and then she gave him a soft smile before opening her mouth again. "I'll just tell him that you'll call him later then." Then she had closed the door, her footsteps echoing in the corridor outside before they disappeared._

_He buried his face into Eiji's shoulder with a deep groan and he felt his boyfriend gently pat his head in something he guessed was a reassuring way, however he didn't really feel the motion, what he did feel was Eiji's breath as the other whispered his apology over and over again in his ear._

He wasn't particularly mad about it any longer, he had done half of the job and therefore owned half of the responsibility for it as well. And really, it _could _have been much worse, because his mother hadn't voiced what she had seen, neither was she looking at him in disgust either. It was just like she was used to having Eiji and her son being as close as they were already that it wasn't very hard getting used to the new information, and also accepting it.

However, his family was small and his mother was very caring, and so was the rest of his family. It was a completely different matter compared to the Kikumaru's where something like this most likely would be used to blackmail you for the upcoming eight months. Or at least teasing Eiji about it every free second.

"Eiji…" he tried again but the redhead only shook his head before looking at him with determined eyes. There was no longer doubt about whether Eiji would really do this or not Oishi suddenly understood. He had known for a very long time that Eiji was, when it came around a rather rightful person, and this was simply no difference.

It didn't take away the fact that Eiji was scared to death though, his lower lip was quivering, his grip on the cover of the bed was stern and the only thing that really indicated what was about to happen in a few minutes was the unwavering look in Eiji's eyes. With a soft sigh Oishi leaned forward and pressed a quick, and reassuring kiss to the others lips.

Eiji's mouth was dry and drawn into a tight line and he couldn't help to nibble at the lower lip, trying to get the other to relax before he placed one of his hands above Eiji's own and gently clutched it.

There was a moment of sternness before Eiji finally let out a soft sigh and relaxed the slightest. Tense shoulders fell down into a more comfortable position and Oishi gently grasped the others hand once more before pulling away and smiling softly into an equally smiling face.

And then there was a heavy knock on the door.

"Oi, bro! We all know how much you like each other and stuff, but could you get of your lazy butt and help out downstairs for a change?" There was a creeping silence in the room whilst the Golden Pair exchanged a rather surprised _and_ confused glance.

In a silent understanding fingers intertwined to share the little strength the both of them had before Eiji opened his mouth in order to shut his annoying brother up.

______________________

**A/N: **So this was how it turned out, I don't know about the end, but I somehow like that it's kind of open. But it might of course just be me. I guess I like the fact that Eiji's parents already knew…


	10. 28 Children

**Prompt: ****28. Children**  
**Word Count:** 1,780  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary: **Sometimes Eiji wondered how it would be to have… Well children…

**A/N:** Oh the crack…

This was so totally not written with TG in the back of my head, seriously, how could you even for the slightest second believe that? And then I made her beta it.. urgh.. I fail

People, what exactly happened with the last chapters reviews? Come on guys!! It isn't much I ask of you, a sentence or two, surely you can give me that.

Next prompt will the the 20th, I need to find a way to celebrate it... hmm....

________________

Sometimes Eiji wondered how it would be to have… Well children. The redhead wasn't stupid, he was in fact more than aware of that it technically was… well impossible for them to have any since as a matter of fact they were both guys, and guys did not get pregnant. He had after all passed biology with a descent grade.

Males didn't have a womb, It was just as simple as that. But still… he just couldn't let the though go because there was one thing that was really bugging him: pregnancy. Somehow it just didn't seem to work out with their personalities. Really, in any other relationship it was the uke who was supposed to be the mother, was it not? And Oishi _was _topping which meant….

…but still Oishi… Oishi…. Oishi _was _the _mother hen_ and beside, himself as mother was just plain wrong. It didn't matter how ukeish he was, compared to Oishi, there was just no way that the seat as mother would go to him.

On the other hand Eiji did not have any problem with seeing himself as a father, really… but a mother? No, not in a million years…. And still… still…

"_But__ Oishi was the one topping,_" Eiji repeated to himself. So even if they _would _be able to get pregnant, (which they weren't, so much Eiji was sure) he would automatically become the mother anyway… even though it was Oishi's place. Even though out of the two of them he was more likely to become the father figure. Which left… left…..

'_GAAAAAH!!'_

He let out a frustrated groan and grimaced. This just didn't lead anywhere, really. It was just like that stupid question about the chicken and the egg. Or something, he really didn't know.

How he was supposed to know anyway? It wasn't like he was planning on getting pregnant anytime soon after all. He had tennis, school, family. Not to mention the entire male/womb thing.

He… Oishi… them…

"_No," _he suddenly decided. This stream of thought made his brain hurt, especially since most of them were plainly bizarre and just didn't make any sense whatsoever. He groaned, pouted in irritation and scratched the back of his neck. He hadn't time for this. He was supposed to study, was supposed to do his homework. Sighing the turned his attention back to the English book that was placed on the kitchen table in front of him.

And then…suddenly, like the lightening had hit him he remembered. There was another way to do this; a much simpler one, where Oishi could be the mother and he the father without any complications. It was easy and it was idiot-proof. It was… adoption.

If the golden pair would have a child they would have to adopt. It was just as simple as that. Not only did it solve the mother/father/uke/seme dilemma, but it was _also_ the only physically possible way since… well… as mentioned couples of times before, they _were _in fact both guys, so much Eiji was sure.

Very proud with himself he put on a wide grin and raised his grinning head. He placed it in one hand as he continued ponder, feet bending forwards and backwards while the thoughts were engulfing him. Taking him away to places that most certainly didn't involve the piece of text, around half a meter from his face.

'_A girl…? No, girls!'_ Really, it was the best way. Eiji just didn't want any more guys in the house, not that he didn't trust Oishi or anything. Underage wasn't really Oishi's piece of cake to begin with, or his for that matter… Well truth to be told other people weren't their thing at all. But there was this tiny voice inside of his mind that kept telling him that every household needed some kind of a feminine touch, and well, _he_ wasn't quite feminine enough so much was sure, and neither was Oishi if he was allowed to point out his opinion on the matter.

Also, if they were lucky they would get their hands on the kind of girls who liked to squirm whenever he glomped his partner. Those kinds of girls who always blushed furiously when he tried to steal the manga they were reading during breaks. Simply put, girls who would _appreciate his_ and Oishi's relationship… in their own way.

"_But they would appreciate it none the less!" _he beamed on the inside, feeling a familiar tingling of excitement surging through his body as he started to plan out a future they weren't even close to reach.

"_Girls were good; two of them of course"_

Eiji had always been surrounded by older and brothers and sisters and found out that even though they did tend to fight quite a lot, they _did_ have really good times together every now and then, and if there were two of them they wouldn't be alone and they _would_ be able to play with each other when he and Oishi… Well, did stuff.

They were just kids weren't they? Nothing would really change more than that his and Oishi's house would become a lot livelier…Well, after they had _gotten _a house that's it. It was still a bit farther down the road, but just a little! And, he would be able to teach them so much, like how to imitate a cat and scare the hell out of Oishi's fishes, playing hide and seek, back flips, roundabouts… the field of studying and their homework's would be left to Oishi to tend too. It was more of Oishi's territory after all.

…and the most important thing of them all; twins. They had to be twins since it just seemed plain awesome to be one, or have one, two… a couple…. pair…never mind.

He raised his glance, Oishi was sitting right in front of him, brows furrowed as the other male was biting on his lower lip in thought as he absently knocked the pencil against the table, gaze focused on the book in front of him and the problem before hand.

"Oi, Oishi?" he asked a bit afraid to disturb the others deep concentration. There was no need to worry really, Oishi always seemed strangely aware of him, in one way or another. Like he was watching him, even when he wasn't.

"Hm?" came the short reply. Oishi's gaze was still fixed on the geology book, just like it had been for the past few hours. Not on the same side of course, but focused none the less.

"Ne, Oishi?" he asked again, which earned him another grunt. "What do you think… you know….how would you think… well… children…" he more heard rather than saw Oishi cough, once and then twice before emerald eyes looked up, connecting with his own.

"Pardon?" Eiji felt himself bite on his lower lip slightly, nervously tapping a finger against the smooth surface beneath him.

"You know, children? Small, tiny things that run around and create a lot of noise?" it didn't seem like Oishi was following his train of thought quite yet, so the redhead just had no other choice than continue what he had started. "You know, it has to be adoption right? It just wouldn't work otherwise nya, I mean, come on, me, mother? And you know…"

Oishi was raising a hand, effectively stopping him without needing to use any words. Instead the acrobat found himself looking stupidly at his partner, waiting.

"Eiji look," Oishi's voice was calm, focused. Used to dealing with the redheads sudden outburst of random thoughts. "Firstly, we're both males. Secondly we do not even live together… _yet_" the vice captain had to add at the end. Not only because Eiji looked like the world was going to crash, but also because Oishi had all intentions of sharing an apartment together with Eiji in the future, but seriously, how old were they now again? They were not even of _legal _age to buy their own place. Let alone have children. Not that they could have them anyway, but still.

"But neither of that matters Oishi!" Eiji whined, desperately trying to make his point clear. "I mean, look… you? Father? Just no! But you can't be mother either since you're topping, so we _have _to go with adoption see?" Oishi wondered if he somehow should feel insulted by the fact that Eiji didn't see him as a father figure, or just strangely stunned over the fact that Eiji was considering adoption because the redhead couldn't see himself as a mother instead of taking into consideration that it was physically impossible for neither of them to get pregnant. Well, it didn't really matter that his boyfriend didn't se him as a father type since he didn't see Eiji as a mother figure anyway. Wait, wasn't that kind of good?

"Eiji…" He shook his head. Sometimes Oishi wished he could read the thoughts that circled through Eiji's mind, sometimes. He wasn't sure if this was one of those moments though.

"…and they have to be twins, okay? Because twins are so much more fun! Hoi, and then they'll have each other and we'll have each other and... and…" Eiji was babbling at frightening rate, and truth to be told Oishi had given up long ago to even try to understand what the redhead was trying to say.

"Eiji," Oishi interrupted, smiling gently. "Don't you think I have enough to do with looking after you?"

A puzzled expression before Eiji pouted, or was he grinning? Oishi wasn't quite sure, but Eiji didn't seem to take any offence, which he was truly happy with. Even though how strange and bizarre this conversation was, Eiji somehow seemed to put his mind to it, and judging it important enough to start it during their study session. Well, there were very few things Eiji _didn't _place underneath homework, but still…

"Oishiii" he smiled triumphant, there was no mistaking that smile. "Don't be jealous, even if we do get children, Oishi will still be number one" Oishi blinked stunned, whatever he had expected Eiji's reply to be, this was so far fetched that he even wondered how his boyfriend even had managed to come up with it.

But Eiji only gave a slight nod before turning his head down, actually _starting_ to read from his long ago abandoned English book. Oishi _was_ just about to point out that there was, several things wrong with Eiji's previous statement, but abandoned it all together. Eiji was studying, and after all, he really whished for nothing more than to leave the entire discussion behind them.

But on the other hand… when he thought about it…Eiji _did _have a point…

_____________________

**A/N: **Kuh, kuh, kuh. This is pure crack, seriously…. But crack can be fun sometimes, can it not? I stayed waaaay to late when I wrote this, and I have to apology to TG for making you read through the plot bunnies I get in the middle of the night. Really.


	11. 33 Too much

**Word Count:** 2, 870  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary: **But Eiji was different. Eiji didn't judge, he just simply allowed Oishi to lean against him the entire way home.

**A/N:**Smut, PWP, lemon and alcohol. Read at your own risk, if you don't like it I welcome you back in the next chapter/theme/prompt.

This is another plotbunny I got through reviews. This time it's duril93 who burned the image of a drunk and horny Oishi in the back of my mind… I really couldn't help myself.

________________________

Sometimes Oishi wondered if Kikumaru Eiji really had the slightest idea what the redhead did to him, eyes bright and blue, his laugh echoing beautiful into the other males ears. Movements easy and gracious as he ran around, fought over a few sushi pieces with Momo, glomped Echizen in order to try to catch the other off guard, which he for the most part failed miserably with.

In one moment his lover was joking with Fuji, eyes closed as a cascade of laughter and giggles emerged form that oh so familiar mouth, in the other the acrobat suddenly hung from Oishi's shoulders, making the older male inhale deeply where he was sitting in front of one of the tables at Kawamura's sushi. Blue eyes were gleaming with worry before asking if _'He was okay nya?' _only to disappear into a blur of colours as soon as Oishi had given him a slight nod.

'_Probably not' _

He sighed and took another sip from his drink. He knew he shouldn't be drinking at all, mostly because he had an important meeting to attend to the next day, but the fact that his alcohol tolerance was very low was also a factor, and he had no problem with counting out that at the pace he was going he would wake up with a really, _really_ bad headache the next morning.

However, as his lover once again dashed through the room, always seemingly engaged in some kind activity he couldn't help but take another sip in order to calm himself down.

The alcohol always succeeded in dulling those feelings that surged through him thanks to Eiji. Everything turned into a pleasant blur of colours and sounds. He didn't feel anything really, he just felt extraordinary light, and he let out a soft laugh before he leaned back against the backrest of the chair with a content smile on his lips.

A familiar hand was there in a blink of an eye, gripping his shoulder and Oishi slowly turned his head, watching his partner through half lidded eyes, gaze automatically sneaking away to red lips that just begged to be ravished. Eiji followed his glance with his eyes, his grip stern and pleasant on Oishi's shoulder.

"That's enough Oishi," he said. "You have stuff to do tomorrow remember?"

Oh, Oishi did remember, but his head felt cloaked and heavy, as the only thing his foggy brain could progress was the movement of Eiji's lips mere inches in front of his face. He didn't know how, but somehow he found enough strength to rip his eyes away from the tempting sight.

'_There was one thing that was very dangerous with alcohol,'_ Oishi suddenly remembered. The liquid would more than often dull your senses, but it could also have the reversing effect, and right now Oishi knew that it was leaning towards the second option. He nodded slightly and clumsily grabbed his belongings before he and Eiji excused themselves and left the restaurant.

'_It was a relief to have your own house,'_ Oishi decided there on the spot, he didn't even want to speculate about how his parents would react if he had came home in his present condition. But Eiji was different. Eiji didn't talk, didn't judge. He just simply allowed Oishi to lean against him the entire way home.

It didn't really make the thing better.

Eiji, Oishi found out, smelled just too good, and the heat the other body radiated in the otherwise chilly night was just so simply delicious. Red hair was tickling his cheek, teasing skin that already was so oversensitive to the acrobats touch. There was only one thing that Oishi really could do against the overwhelming feelings that surged through his body, and it was to bite his lower lip with the little resistance he had left and determinedly close his eyes, pretending to be somewhere else while letting Eiji lead the way.

They never had been very interested in public affection after all. Well, Eiji had but it was different, since the redhead clung onto practically everyone the acrobat laid his eyes on.

It was just the kind of person Eiji was.

Maybe he just was too tired to react as his lover pushed him down into a sitting position on his bed and started to undo the buttons on his shirt, mumbling words that Oishi's brain was too weary to even try to understand. Removing the article of clothing the redhead stood up and turned his back to him before walking to his closet in the other end of the room and started to search for something the older male could wear during the night.

Oishi swallowed hard. There were simply no possibility that the redhead would understand just how much he meant to him, not only in this moment, kneeling on the floor before the wardrobe, rummaging around in his quest for a nightgown. Features soft in the slight light which emerged from his fish tank, movements gracious and beautiful even though it was just something so daily as searching for pyjama's.

Finally finding what he searched for the redhead stood up and turned around, eyes reflecting in the light, almost gleaming when they locked with his own. Lips soft, tempting, and Oishi just couldn't resist the urge the wet his own with his tongue, even though he knew that the action undoubtedly would be noticed by the acrobats sharp eyesight. Just as he knew that Eiji had been more than aware of how tight his pants had been ever since they left Taka's shop, why would the redhead otherwise leave the task of removing his jeans to him when the acrobat undressed him mere minutes ago.

Eiji just walked forward, holding up the top before attempting to pull it over his head, and truthfully Oishi's body did move before his brain had any chance to progress the action. It didn't matter though; he was used to loosing his head in the presence of Kikumaru Eiji.

One second Eiji was standing before him, nightgown in his small hands, the other the redhead was lying beneath him, pinned to the mattress and holding the pyjama just over his nose like a shield, blue eyes flashing dangerously as they looked directly into his own.

"Oishi, you're drunk," Eiji warned him with a stern face but the redhead didn't try to wriggle away in the slightest, he was just laying there, red locks flowing around his head and resting against the pillow beneath him, eyes reflecting in the dim fish tank light, and Oishi had to swallow again.

Kikumaru Eiji was… just too much. Too much energy and joy, not to mention the overwhelming feelings that surged through him every time he laid his eyes on his lover. It was just too much for him to handle, or rather, to much for him to be able to resist the redhead.

He leaned down, burying his head into the crock of Eiji's neck and inhaled deeply, frowning at the offending material that completely shielded the redhead's neck. He needed to remember to throw out that irritating nightgown later.

"So are you," he replied and stroked a hand along Eiji's side before inhaling loudly once more, pointing out that he was able to smell the faint stench of alcohol through his still unused article of clothing.

"That isn't really my point you know", a pout, Oishi was sure, even thought his head was pleasantly buried against Eiji's neck. He chuckled in answer before he raised his head.

Oishi was positive, Eiji was pouting, even though the piece of textile were hiding those pink, soft lips and he chuckled once more before he spotted an ear that wasn't covered in fabric and leaned down to nuzzle it gently, only to smile at the slight hiss in Eiji's breathing, his hand wandering lower before pausing in order to toy with the hem of Eiji's pants.

"Oishi…" Eiji mumbled again, but the voice was lacking its previous resolve and Oishi smiled once more, raising his head and looking down into clear blue ones.

"Mhmm?" he asked as a hand moved upwards before it got a hold on the offending fabricate that shielded his possession, gently pulling it downwards. He weren't forceful, he would never be. No matter how far his lust drove him he would still consider Eiji's view on the matter, would always give the redhead a chance to back away, give his lover the chance to keep the shield of textile if he truly wished to do so.

But there was no resistance, and the shell disappeared somewhere onto the floor. He didn't know where and he was far past the point where he truly cared about such a trivial matter anyway, especially as those soft and welcoming lips that had been tempting him the whole night finally connected with his own.

Slender fingers buried themselves into his short strands of hair, gripping desperately, trying to pull him closer as legs wrapped around his waist, removing the little space between them that had existed before in the process.

Oishi could taste a faint flavour of alcohol as the redhead opened his mouth for him, tongues battling for dominance in a battle neither of them wanted to forfeit, slipping over a line of white teeth's, brushing against the roof inside each others mouths as breaths turned into pants and gasps as everything seemed to turn into a blur.

It was just him and Eiji, and for the moment that was all that mattered.

His mouth travelled over a jaw line, descending to a soft neck as hands impatient worked on getting rid of the buttons to Eiji's shirt, his mouth following shortly after, once again marking the exposed skin as his own. The others hands were still in his hair, still desperately pressing them closer to each other as he licked his way over a well-toned chest, moving upwards to nibble at the previously forgotten collarbone.

There was a whimper from the redhead as the last button came undone and he let his hands roam freely over the exposed skin, he saw blue eyes fluttering close and as he once again leaned down to kiss his partner he couldn't help but groan at the feeling of Eiji's bare chest against his own.

Eiji bucked his hips upwards, caught him of guard as the friction almost drove him insane. He broke the kiss and buried his head into the redheads neck, grinding his hips against Eiji's, whimpers and gasp being shred, nails digging pleasantly into his scalp as Eiji arched beneath him, moving together with him in their desperate attempts to create more friction through two pairs of pants and boxers.

With a growl Oishi pulled away, pulling a hand downwards to Eiji stomach, to the pants and effortlessly opened the fly and unzipped them before he made himself undo the more than pleasant hold Eiji's legs had around his waist.

Their pants and boxers found their way onto the floor in mere seconds, and once more Oishi searched for those soft lips with his own, kissing the acrobat tenderly before reaching out for the nightstand and the lube he kept there.

He opened the bottle and slowly started to place soft kisses along Eiji's neck, nibbling on sensitive spots he had no problem in finding even in the darkened room. Eiji whimpered underneath him as a slick finger entered him and Oishi nuzzled the crock of Eiji's neck gently before he decided on continuing to kiss the sensitive skin while pushing the finger even deeper into the slim form beneath him.

Another finger was added and Oishi kissed the redhead, swallowing the faint wail that emerged from kiss bruised lips. Eiji's hips wriggled uncomfortably underneath him as he scissored his fingers, curling them in order to make his boyfriend used to the feeling. Eiji's breath was coming out in harsh pants, teeth's biting his lower lip as a third finger was added.

And then, slim hips were pushing back against his fingers and he leaned forward, placing a tender kiss onto a sweaty forehead before the older male withdrew.

Blue, dazed eyes opened and looked into his own, red strands of hair glued to a smooth forehead, beads of sweat visible here and there... and Oishi couldn't do anything else than helplessly crushing their lips together while he slowly filled the small from beneath him, catching the escaping whines and whimpers in the process.

He was in a daze, he was fuzzy and warm and his head felt strangely empty compared to other times, but he didn't care. Eiji was writhing beneath him, a beautiful face was tossing around on the pillow below as he started to thrust. Slender hands were gripping sheets before they decided to wrap themselves around his chest, pressing him more closer than he though was even possible, nails almost painfully tearing into the skin of his back. He let out a groan and searched for that spot inside Eiji which he knew would make the acrobat cry out, angling, moving in a rhythm only known by them.

And suddenly he found it and it was with a strange feeling of satisfaction he watched his lover as a back arched, a flustered face thrown back, mouth slightly ajar in a silent plea, pants and gasps emerging, growing more loudly for every second that passed.

He hit that spot again, and a muffled cry was heard.

…again, and the redhead was once again writhing underneath him, hips jerking to meet his own thrusts.

…again, and he caught the groan with a chaste kiss and broke away mere seconds later, only to have his head pulled down yet again by his lover. The acrobat was nuzzling the side of his head, kissing his cheek and whispering his name as blue eyes fluttered closed.

He hit the spot again...again…….and _again_...

He lost the count of how many times he had been pounding into that place and he was no longer able to remember the last reaction the redhead had given him. He just assumed that it was different from the one before. Hell, they all were different, there existed just too much to know about Eiji, too many reactions, too many thoughts in that tiny little head which were surrounded by burning red locks.

Eiji was… Eiji was…

He didn't know, he just didn't know.

There didn't exist a single word which was good enough to describe the redhead, or the feeling that surged through him when he thought about said person for that matter.

He only knew it to be overwhelming, addicting, it was consuming him… and simplified it made him do and think things he never would have thought possible just half a year ago. It was scary, not to mention frustrating how he seemed lose his composure when Eiji was close by. It was driving him insane to always helplessly act upon those feelings.

He wasn't… weren't…didn't want… didn't know… He… He…

He wasn't like this otherwise.

He angled himself just so, sending Eiji over the edge with himself following shortly after, panting harshly before even trying to collecting himself enough to pull out and roll away from his lover. He ended up on his back beside the slim form, their shoulders touching ever so slightly as green eyes fluttered close as the older out of the two of them concentrated on calming his racing pulse and harsh pants.

A sound was heard and something soft tickled his cheek before lips briefly touched his own, only to disappear the second after, almost not giving him the chance to even register that they had been there. A weight harshly collapsed on his chest, something soft was moving around until it also ended up on top of his torso, quickly followed by something slim that flung itself around his waist.

He heaved a content sigh and moved his head just so, eyes still closed as he pressed a soft kiss on top of damp red locks. His head was spinning slightly as he peered one eye open, a feeling of fuzziness and dizziness quickly engulfed him and the male quickly closed it again.

"Nyaa…." He heard the faint whisper and smiled as a head nuzzled his chest, lips quickly connecting with his skin there, too lazy to move any longer distance. "…night… Oishi" a yawn was heard and the form beside him snuggled even closer and he wrapped his arms around it in response, holding it tightly against himself, afraid of letting it go.

"Goodnight Eiji…" he smiled softly, deciding to open up his green orbs for a few seconds in order to catch a glimpse of Eiji's face before the other drifted of to sleep.

Blue amused eyes were eying him back and he let out a faint chuckle before kissing the small nose. "… and sweet dreams" he added and his lover grinned tiredly before finally moving his head into a more comfortable position, closing his blue orbs and letting out another yawn before the form became completely still.

Yes Eiji was definitely too much in all thinkable ways, but Oishi knew that he didn't want it any another way.

__________

**A/N: **I feel so…. I don't know… mellow, or maybe dirty…. Hey, at least it's long, how _that's _going to justify it, I do not know.


	12. 34 Not Enough

**54. **Not enough  
**Word Count:** 609  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** Yes, different was good, but too much difference could be bad, and obviously Inui thought the same thing.

**A/N: **angsty _young_ Oishi. (I shit you not)Another story that takes place while the golden pair are first years.

TG is your queen.

________________

"_Only 67%"_

Oishi couldn't let the tough slip go away. It didn't matter how much he tried, the thought seemed to have glued itself on the inside of his head. _"67%... 67%..." _that was what Inui had told him. Only a 67% chance that their combination, that the golden pair would work together well. Only 67% chance that he and Eiji could cooperate.

Sadaharu might not have been one of Oishi's closest friends, but according to rumours the other males information often proved to be true. And that might be the reason to why Oishi couldn't stop repeating that number for himself again, and again. _"67…67…"_

It hit him how little 67% was, just above 50%... and that meant that no one knew how it would end. Was their compatibility really that bad? His and Eiji's. He didn't want to believe it, the few days he had known the cheerful acrobat had always been filled with joy and happiness and Oishi had found himself enjoying the redheads company more and more, the more time they spent together.

There was something special about Eiji, maybe he had understood that from the beginning when he placed his eyes on the redhead. That feeling he couldn't put his finger on… was it that feeling which made him ask the other male to become his doubles partner even though Eiji declined at first.

Maybe the redhead had known that this wouldn't work out in the end, that they were to different for each other.

Because that was what Inui had told him. Their personalities were too different, their playing styles didn't match each other and neither did their tactics, or the reasons they were playing for. Oishi was a doubles player, Eiji originally a singles. Eiji played to show off, to get that famous jersey while Oishi played in order to back up his friend, Tezuka.

He had wanted to believe when Eiji had said that _"Different is good, then we can make up for each others weaknesses" _But Inui had only shook his head and scribbled something quickly in his notebook before he uttered those words. _"67% chance that your combination works" _Yes, different was good, but too much difference could be bad, and obviously Inui thought the same thing.

___________________________________________

They were sitting on that green container again, Eiji's gaze lost somewhere far away. They had lost all of their practice matches again and Oishi felt like they slowly but steadily, started to become Seigaku's weak point. At this pace they wouldn't be regulars before they graduated. He was just about to split their combination when the acrobat spoke.

"Ne, Oishi… Do you… think that we are too different?" Blue eyes meeting his own, his reply stuck in his throat when the redhead continued. "I don't think so. I mean how can we believe in anything if someone just pops up and says 'you're too different' I am not buying it!" Eiji was chewing thoughtfully on his lower lip, something Oishi earlier had learned meant that the redhead was in deep thought. _"Wait…" _he had known Eiji for how long again? Three days? And he had already started to understand parts of the other male's body language?

"We just have to show them that they were wrong, don't we?" A grin "…and if we happen to be too different after all, we can always work on becoming more alike. It's way to fun to be together with you like this, so there is just no way I am going to let someone destroy it!" the redhead declared.

And Oishi suddenly felt that 67% was, after all, closer to 70% than 50%.

___________

**A/N: **Drabblish fluffy freshmen thing. I shouldn't have stayed up writing until five in the morning.


	13. 36 Smell

**Title: **Smell  
**Paring: **Golden Pair  
**Rating:**Heavy T  
**Warnings:** MaleXMale, don't like don't read, pretty simple isn't it? Eiji's POV  
**Summary: **Because dreams can be very interesting when you're surrounded by the smell of Oishi.  
**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters, if I did the majority of them would be doing something completely different than playing tennis…..  
**A/N: **Reupload

_

* * *

_

I was leaning on my hands, half sitting, half laying on the bed.

_His lips brushed ever so softly against my neck and I was purring softly. He knew all of my weak spots, he actually found the majority of them the first time but I never stopped feeling electric when he touched me. But truth to be told, the fact that he found them all so early didn't surprise me at all. I wouldn't expect any less from my doubles partner._

_I could feel his gentle and soft hands wandering underneath my shirt and caressing my stomach, placing themselves on my shoulders while his mouth found mine. It never stopped amazing me how good his soft lips could feel against my own. I shuddered and he nibbled at my lower lip in response and carefully added pressure on his hands to make me understand what he wanted. Yes I knew, he wanted me to lay down underneath him. However, today I wasn't giving up that easily. _

_I c__ontinued to kiss him back and I felt how the pressure on my shoulders increased. Maybe he wasn't sure I had felt it before... I could feel his kisses becoming more heated and impatient and it made me grin against his lips. _'Oh Oishi…' _I thought, _'You're more impatient than you appear to be' _I couldn't help myself anymore and let of a slight grin, which he immediately felt and pulled back, watching me with those lust filled green eyes…_

_I meet his glance and smiled challenging and he looked quite amused as he rubbed our noses together and placed a trail of kisses along my jaw line. I closed my eyes and shuddered, I knew where this was coming and I wanted it. His mouth moved higher, his nose was touching my earlobe and I held my breath as he moved upwards, just to stop underneath my ear. I let out a dissatisfied sight and he chuckled in respons. I could feel his breath close to my ear and I panted softly. He wasn't fair, not at all…he knew just how sensitive my ears were, he knew it and still stopping so incredible close…so…so…_

"_Demon…" I mumbled and opened one of my eyes and looked directly at him and he pulled away and looked back, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Get down on the bed then Eiji…" his voice was hoarse and I purred inwardly, but I wouldn't give up just yet…If Oishi was able to tease, then I could as well. I pouted at him and lifted one of my arms I was leaning on and carefully brushed Oishi's cheek._

"_Oishi…" I pleaded at him, one finger following the trail of his yaw line, a thumb brushing across his lips and he gave it a soft kiss and I smiled at him, letting my hand move over his short hair, a gentle massaging movement while my hand drifted away to his neck before I let my fingers run down his bare neck. They were almost not touching his skin and I could feel his short intake of breath, could see it in his eyes… my hand gripped around the back of his head and pulled him closer. "Oishi…" I begged again and this time he obeyed me and leaned forward so our lips could meet again, I pressed his head closer as the kiss grew heated up._

_It didn't take long before I could feel his eager tongue licking my lips, asking for permission I couldn't deny him for very long. I let out a faint moan as his tongue entered and once again claimed my mouth, the taste of Oishi's mouth was mind bending and I noticed that my mind started to flow away. I moved the last hand I was leaning on and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing us together as tight as possible. It didn't even take three seconds before I found myself laying on the bed with my lover above me, pressing me down into the madras. I yelped in protest but I didn't care about it anymore. The only thing that really mattered was the person above me._

_He broke the kiss and kissed my cheek before he nudged my ear, I let out another soft pant and I could feel his tongue lick the underside of my earlobe, taking it into his mouth sucking on it… I arched my back and let out a soft groan only to have him whisper inside my ear:_

"_Don't be so hasty Eiji" I muttered something in response and he laughed and I could only shudder in return as his hot breath teased me to no end. He moved downwards, attacking my neck and I could feel his forgotten hands starting to move, painting an invisible circle around a nipple while he reached the bottom of my neck and sucked slightly. I gasped, one of my hands gripping around his head, telling him to carry on, the other grasping the sheets. My soft pants and moans were the only thing I heard as he worked on my neck, teasing all the spots he knew existed, licking…sucking…biting… I was arching underneath him, slowly loosing myself as he had his way with me. _

"_Oishi" I mumbled defenceless, "Oishi…"_

I opened my eyes quickly. It smelled like Oishi around me and I couldn't for my life find out why. I didn't know where I was at all as I rubbed my eyes and looked around. No, I weren't familiar with the room. It wasn't my own and it wasn't Oishi's. Just a simple room with two normal beds with no personal belongings whatsoever and boring, grey walls. I sat up in the bed and let the blanket fall of me, somehow Oishi smelled really close… I looked down on my nightgown and found my answer. It was Oishi's. I heard a movement from the other bed and suddenly all came back to me.

We were on a training camp with the rest of Seigaku regulars, and as always Oishi and I shared a room. And the reason I was wearing Oishi's pyjamas was… was… I had forgotten mine. That was it! The toothbrush had been more important and the pyama thing had just passed by mind, and since I had complained so much Oishi had offered me his which I had accepted. I placed my feet on the cold floor and let out a faint sight. The outfit was a little too big, but it wasn't such a big deal, after all it smelled like Oishi. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, yes it was absolutely the scent of Oishi.

I stood up and sneaked away to his bed, sitting down on the edge. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep… Well he always had a calm or gentle expression but this was somewhat different. I suddenly remembered my dream and a faint feeling of guilt flowed over me. _"I am sorry Oishi"_ I thought honestly before I looked at the clock. It was still very early. A quick glance back at the sleeping form and I made a very quick decision. Sometimes it was just pure luck to be me, I just had to complain about feeling lonely and none would lift a single eyebrow in question.

I slowly lifted on the blanket to reveal his bare chest and blushed slightly. Since I was borrowing his nightgown he had nothing else to sleep in than his boxers. I chewed thoughtfully on my lower lip before I slid down next to him and pulled the blankets above us.

He was still asleep, I could tell because I heard his regular breathing and heartbeat as I placed my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I moved an arm around his stomach, not really conscious about what I was doing anymore and let out a satisfied sight. I could feel the heat emerge from his body and it smelled like Oishi everywhere and I found myself thinking that this might not be so bad at all.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………....

"Eiji!" I awaked to Oishi's surprised and a bit panicked voice. I mumbled something in response but the moment it left my lips I forgot what I had said. "What are you doing here?" I opened one eye and looked tiredly ay him. I could tell that he wasn't angry; I heard t on his voice. He was just slighty surprised and I snuggled closer to him.

"Eiji"

"Just five more minutes Shu…" I wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes again. "Just five more…" I let out a yawn and buried my head into his chest. I heard him sight and patted my head gently.

"What's wrong with you all of sudden? Calling me by my first name and all…" he sat up under my heavily protest and leaned against the headboard, my head fell down into his lap and I let my arms unwrap themselves and fall down to my sides. I yawned again and slowly opened my eyes to meet worried green ones.

"I just… everything was so different when I woke up… but Oishi was still Oishi and it smelled like you everywhere and…and" I let out a soft purr as his fingers travelled over my scalp in a gentle massaging motion.

"But you can't just sneak into other people's beds like that Eiji…" he was trying to teach me a lesson but it vas obviously to me that he didn't mind. "I am sorry"

"What if someone had entered the room while we were sleeping?"

"I am sorry" he looked at me with those caring green eyes and I got lost in them. "Hey Oishi, guess whom I dreamed about!" I saw him turn his gaze away, concentrating before he locked his gaze with me once more. "The Chocolates?" I let out a faint giggled.

"No, not them silly. You." I saw his cheek turn a bright shade of pink and smiled widely. "Hey Oishi?!"

"Mmm…?"

"I love you" I looked up into these green eyes which were filled with emotion and I couldn't do anything else than smile like a fool.

"I love you too Eiji"

"Oishi?"

"Mmm?"

"Let's do something together after this camp ends"

"Yeah, lets"


	14. 37 Sounds

**Prompt**: 37. Sound  
**Word Count:** 1, 037  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** He smacked his lips tiredly and tried to bury his head deeper into the form it was pressed against, but something was holding his shoulders in a firm grip and holding him away.

**A/N:** Because people really seemed to enjoy the alarm clock story back in prompt 84.

_______________________________________________________

_Brrrrrr..._

_Zrrrrr....._

_**BAAAM!**_

The sound rung through the room and was quickly followed by a comforting silence. Eiji smiled sleepily before he sluggishly withdrew his hand from the nightstand and the clock there and with a faint feeling of triumph, snuggled even closer to the form beside him, tangling them even further into a complete mess of limbs he was no longer sure they would be able to separate from each other when they both were awake.

He truly didn't care.

He was far too comfortable as he was in the others arms, legs touching, arms wrapping around each other in seemingly impossible ways, like they had been trying to bring the other into their own dream.

Oishi's chest was rising and falling against him, and there was no doubt that the ticklish sensation against his throat was the others soft breathing. He wasn't really sure which one of them lay on top of the other and vice versa. But really, there were more important things at hand, like how sleep slowly but surely was starting to overtake his senses once more, and that it was way too early for any of them to be up before at least another hour.

He started to drift once again, stubbornly trying to take the feeling of Oishi's warmth to dreamland.

"Eiji, wake up! Eiji!"

He smacked his lips tiredly and tried to burry his head deeper into the form it was pressed against, but something was holding his shoulders in a firm grip and holding him away. He let out a faint whine to make his point clear, that he wanted the other to cuddle up a bit when it was still so early, but for once his pleading sounds didn't seem to work on his boyfriend.

"Eiji, do you have any idea what time it is?" Eiji sighed and went to tiredly rub his eyes. As much as he loved to act until he got what he wanted, he also knew when someone had put down his foot. Oishi had put down his foot on this matter and he found himself blinking a few times before he localized the others clock.

"Seven-thirty," he yawned before he turned around and faced the other. "But nyaaa, Oishi it's still too early to get u-" he started to complain, but quickly got interrupted when he saw the expression plastered all over Oishi's face. Fear, and just the tiniest bit of panic, which seemed to grow even as he watched him.

It was then it hit him. It wasn't Sunday today. It hadn't been weird that he had assumed it was though, Sundays were almost the only days they slept over on, but it was just Wednesday morning today. They had studied the night before he recalled, they had lost count of the time and then it had simply been too late for Oishi to allow him to go home on his own.

Another thing hit him. Oishi lived further away from school then he did.

It took three full seconds before the redhead fully understood the situation and suddenly the so far peaceful morning turned into a frenetic search for clothes, and hastily styled hair.

"Eiji, why did you turn off the alarm)" Oishi asked him hastily over his shoulder as the male quickly combed his hair in front of the mirror in his room. Elbowing him, Eiji made clear that he thought the other had used up his time and hurriedly ran his hands through his hair, before he went through the few bottles of hair gel Oishi owned; in the end he just picked one of them at random, opened the lid and ran his hands through his hair once more, this time with the gel on them.

"It was just once! The snooze function I tell you Oishi, snooze! It's not my fault nya!" He yelled after the other who had started to shuffle down their books in their bags as quickly as he was able to without ending up mixing the content.

"It doesn't have one Eiji!" He exclaimed as he zipped the zipper to the redheads before making short work of his own. Eiji was in front of him in a blink of an eye, tilting his head up with his index finger.

"How was I supposed to know? Hoi, let me see," he coaxed before he carefully platted a few strands of hair that had became undone on Oishi's head with the last of the gel he had on his hands. He fixed the other with his gaze before giving a short smiling nod and a quick peck on the lips, before dashing to the bathroom and the sink so he could wash off the remains of the gel.

"Well, if you hadn't turned it off…" Oishi shouted after him before he grabbed both of their bags, went downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed bread, butter and a few slices of ham which he turned into two sandwiches. Eiji was down in the kitchen a few seconds later, pouring them each a glass of milk they hurriedly swallowed, before grabbing their bags Oishi had placed on the table and quickly making their way to the door and out on the street.

"It was loud and woke me!" Eiji complained as he munched away on the sandwich while they were walking side by side. Oishi couldn't stop the faint chuckle that arose in his throat.

"Eiji, that's the point…."

"Not on Sundays,"

"Sundays?"

"Sundays, we only sleep over at Saturdays, remember?" He waved a finger into Oishi's face like it was the most natural thing in the world. The vice captain didn't even try to stifle the laugh that arose in his throat.

"What?" Eiji pouted, but the corner of his lips were turning upwards and it was obvious that he was fighting the urge to give in and laugh with the other. Oishi only shook his head with a soft smile at the silliness of it all. "Either way you won't be late; you're having the doomsday in first class remember? She is always punctual; five minutes late," Eiji told him grinningly and Oishi raised an eyebrow at the other.

"And you?"

Eiji just grinned.

___________________________________________________

**A/N: **There you go, the full version of the alarm story. A little less panicking Oishi than I first had expected, but oh well.. XD


	15. 42 Shapes

**Prompt:** 41. Shapes  
**Word Count:** 592  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** If there was one thing Eiji wouldn't allow Fuji beating him in it was in Oishilogy.  
**A/N:** Oishilogy, who is going to take that subject more than me starting next term?

_______________________

"I am saying that they are moons nya!" Eiji exclaimed angrily as he waved with his arms. "Crescent moons, shaped like this. Hoi, can't you _see_ that?" He asked as he painted twirling figures in the air with his index finger, his tongue just slightly sticking out of the side of his mouth as he was in deep concentration, brows furrowed.

"Saa… I am not sure…" Fuji pondered with an amused grin, leaning forward the slightest so he would not miss the rest of the stream of words that seemed to float out from the acrobat. "Aren't they shaped like triangles?"

"Fujiiiikooooooooo…." The redhead cried out in frustration because his friend seemed to be unable to see what he saw. "They are not, they are perfectly shaped half moons." He told him, pointing his fingers accusingly. If there was one thing Eiji wouldn't allow Fuji beating him in it was in Oishilogy.

"I think they are just ordinary lines though…"

"Nobody asked you Momo!!" Eiji yelled as reply, pouting slightly at the insult to his boyfriend. How you even could suggest that something Oishi so carefully styled every morning would be just ordinary lines was beyond him.

"Tch, this is stupid," the youngest out of the regulars told them before pulling down the trademark cap over his eyes. "Mada mada da ne."

Eiji was just about the give the youngest a lesson about just _why_ this wasn't stupid at all, but rather a very important matter, especially with the way the kohai's treated the subject in question. Thankfully Inui was one step ahead of him with his notebook in hand.

"This is rather interesting information Echizen, I have always wondered about the exact shape of-"

"They are _moons_!" Eiji shouted for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "Moons I tell you, _moons_!"

"Eiji-senpai, the moon is white and not-" Momo stared dumbly at his senpai, and if Eiji hadn't felt the urge to hit the underclassmen before he sure as hell felt like it now.

"Momoshiro, if I am not mistaken we were currently discussing the shapes of the objects in question, if I may present my view on the matter the actual colour seems rather irrelevant for the time being. It surely needs to be researched, but I would prefer that-"

"I would say that they are as black as the blackboard," the genius of the team cut in helpingly, even though the brunette in fact was not very helpful at all.

"No, no, no, no!" Eiji shook his head wildly, dismissing the silly declaration. "They are black like… black like…" He blinked a few times. He had never really thought about it. Black like.. like….

"What are you guys up to?" A gently voice suddenly spoke up and everyone's eyes turned to look at the vice captain that had just arrived to their small little group. Eiji immediately jumped to his feet at the others arrival, wrapping his arms around one of Oishi's own and pulling until the male turned his head towards the other in order to give the boy the attention he so clearly sought.

"Hoi, look moon shaped!" The redhead cried out as he pointed at the bangs on the others forehead. "You can't deny it, they _are_ moon shaped nya!"

And yes, the other regulars had to agree that the redhead certainly was right, but Inui was not late to scribble down a short note on the fact that no one knew Oishi like Kikumaru, and probably the other way around too.

_Ii data…_

____________________

**A/N:** Allow me to go _'wtf?' _after having written this. I just felt like writing a little crack, sorry about that. That aside, I think I finally am certain to why Oishi's special move is named moon volley XDDDDDD


	16. 49 Club

**Prompt 49. Club  
Word Count:** 1, 754  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Oishi was so very, _very _stupid.

**A/N:** Everyone remembers the GP fight in episode 52 right? Good, because it's back to haunt you XDD

I have now officially spent over seven months and have written a third of the challenge, take that!

That aside I am terribly sorry that I didn't reply to your last reviews. The ones who reviews knows that I really enjoying getting reviews, and replying to them, I am sorry if you don't want a reply all the time but I often can't help myself. Talking about GP is just to much fun ~

However I have had a lot of stuff last week and then my internet died, and truth be told it's still rather dead, however I felt rather stupid if I should reply to two weeks old reviews, so yeah, sorry people, I hope you can forgive me D:

Also, please forgive the crappiness of this theme and bear in mind that I have had really lot to do D:

___

Oishi was so very, _very _stupid Eiji decided as he slammed his locker shut. Just what was that guy's problem anyway? So what if he had crossed the line a bit when he had said that about Momo, at least he had _tried _to do something against that crushing tension that had been hovering over the courts, like it would eat all of the people on it alive.

Momo was the one at fault, Eiji decided. Momo was the one who made the others all restless and anxious by not showing up to practice, and when you so clearly were the one to blame, it would hardly hurt to pull a joke or two about the person in question. All in order to restore that comfy and fun atmosphere that Eiji liked so much about Seigaku.

Oishi hadn't agreed that it was the best way to solve the problem though. Oishi had wanted them to continue to pretend that nothing was wrong and endure the heavy atmosphere which had been stealing precious energy from him the more time that passed. He _just _didn't like it!

With a sigh, Eiji sat down on one of the benches at the locker room and stared at the ground as he bent his feet forwards and backwards.

So, he _had_ known that Oishi didn't like that you joked about people who weren't there, but he had tried to solve it hadn't he? Hadn't he tried to joke about Oishi's t-shirt instead? Oishi had been there, so it _should _have been aright! Not to mention that Oishi never had minded a joke or two about himself before.

But Oishi had _hit_ him. _Hit…_

Not telling him that this wasn't the right moment, not even an accusing: _"Eiji!"_ He had just simply _hit_ him, right there on the spot.

Who the hell did Oishi think he was?

"Idiot! Moron! Bastard!" Eiji yelled out into the otherwise empty room before he jumped to his feet and roughly grabbed his bag from the floor, cursingly making his way to the door. He didn't care that Oishi was still cleaning the courts and that he usually waited for the other male to finish. They were not doubles partners anymore now, were they? Doubles partner didn't hit each other, also they _understood_ what the other was trying to do, something Oishi had miserably failed to achieve.

He didn't understand why he was mourning over it anyway, because Oishi sure as hell didn't care. At least not about him. You didn't hit your doubles partner, and you definitely didn't ignore your boyfriend when he practically was molesting his kohai.

Where the hell were those jealous and slightly irritated glances he was so used to getting, as soon as he clung to long onto another person for Oishi's personal taste?

Eiji stormed out from the clubhouse and almost crashed into Fuji, but when the brunette raised an asking eyebrow he just walked past the other with a small sulk. He didn't feel to hear any empty, empathising words today.

He threw a quick glance at his former doubles partner as the male still collected balls on the court, a broad form graciously moving around and quickly accomplished his work. Suddenly Oishi lifted his head and was staring directly at him, like he had known that he had been there and for a brief moment Eiji found himself staring into oh so familiar green eyes before he tore his glance away, raised his chin high, gave a loud snort and left the area.

He couldn't help wondering if Oishi had frownedafter him or not.

It was getting hard to concentrate on his homework. Oishi always used to be there and amuse him for a moment or two so he could collect the strength he needed to continue to concentrate. He slowly bit on the end of his pencil as he stared around in the room that suddenly felt so very unfamiliar and large.

He shrugged it off, the silence probably felt as so heavy as it did because his brother wasn't home yet and had started to tease him about anything the other might see fit.

That night Eiji had a hard time sleeping. He always slept bad when he had a fight, it didn't matter if it was with someone from his family or a friend. It was just… hard. Images of a person he just didn't want to think about kept popping up in his head and he buried his face into his pillow in frustration. It was far past three in the morning and the time seemed to stand still as he turned and twisted in order to find a comfortable position.

He found it was around five o'clock, a little more than half an hour before his alarm went off. On heavy, way too tired legs, he found himself wobbling to the bathroom and ran a hand through hair that seemed surprisingly lifeless and dull. With a heavy sigh at the dark circles underneath his eyes he got inside the shower.

In the end the ice cold water managed to awake him, somewhat together with a very unhealthy amount of sugar for breakfast, but for the moment he really couldn't care less. He was deadly tired and he silently wondered how on earth he was going to survive the school day. Let alone the morning practice.

He was strangely aware of his partner the during entire morning practice. Knew where he was even though he desperately tried to keep his focus somewhere else. Oishi had dark circles around his eyes too, he had noticed and somehow the other male just seemed more gloomy, and slightly frustrated as he walked around on the courts, snorting at anyone that came in the males way.

Not that Eiji cared though, Echizen had been a big mistake but he knew he could pull of a rather good combination with Fuji, and if the prodigy for some reason would be placed in a single spot he could still go with someone else.

Like Kaidoh. Kaidoh would probably make a good second hand partner he decided.

His body had given in on him forty-five minutes into the first class, and he awoke drowsily as someone shook his body carefully sometime around twelve, and he opened his eyes to see a blurry image of his best friend coming into his view. With a tired groan he buried his head into the desk once more, but determined hands pulled him back up into a sitting position.

"It's lunch," the brunette pointed out and immediately his tiredness was blown away and he eyed the surroundings, the entrance to the classroom and the doorframe he was so used to seeing a large, well built form in.

"You slept through three classes," Fuji scolded him before he followed the redheads glance to the empty doorframe.

With a small sigh Fuji placed a hand on his shoulder and clutched it lightly.

As the redhead was sitting on the roof of the school together with his best friend, munching away on the tasteless baguette he had bought from the cafeteria, Fuji was giving him a quick summary of the things he had missed during the time he slept, and he _should_ have paid attention since a lot of it would undoubtly come on the next few tests. However his eyes were glued somewhere far away and he wasn't even sure where he was looking himself.

As he was listening to the substitute for the math teacher which had called in sick, he was starting to wonder just why they were fighting again. Something silly, obviously. It always was about silly things when it came to them.

The only thing he remembered was the frustration he had felt, which had now only turned into an empty, hollow feeling inside him. He felt so very dull and far away from himself than was physically possible. He did remember Oishi hitting him, so the fight had to be about something important, but he just couldn't remember _what_. He wasn't even angry anymore, the hit hadn't really hurt in the first place as far as he remembered. Or maybe it had, but he really couldn't care less.

He gave a last try to catch on to what the teacher was teaching them, but the words on the whiteboard just flowed into his head and right out again.

Eiji couldn't remember a single time that doing warming up had been _this_ dull. He had never really liked it, had always preferred to start playing right away, but he had never found warming up before to be, well quite that boring as he did for the moment.

But just as they were about to start, in that small moment before Tezuka opened his mouth and started to order them around, there were small, uncertain footsteps walking over the courts. A proud head bowed down in front of the captain in defeat, not even a single weak explanation as an excuse.

The entire club was whispering, speculating and for a moment there was this feeling that everything was back to normal, and Eiji turned around the slightest, to the partner he knew was standing there and opened his mouth.

"_Oishi, how many laps?" _

It wasn't before the words had left his lips, wasn't before he saw Oishi's shocked glance that he remembered that they weren't partners anymore. Remembered that they were fighting over… _something_ he couldn't even remember anymore.

There was a short moment of silence during which it seemed like everyone present held their breaths, waiting… and in the end Eiji gave in. He didn't remember what they were fighting over, didn't remember how it started or just _why_ he had been so angry with it all. All he remembered was boring evenings, mornings and breaks without his partner. He didn't see the point in keeping his head held high when he couldn't even remember why he should.

But in the end Oishi beat him to it, or did he? Eiji wasn't sure, maybe they spoke at the same time but he really couldn't care less. Because Oishi was apologizing, he was apologizing.

They were laughing in union and if the rest of the club hadn't been watching he would have probably placed a quick peck on those familiar soft lips too.

But for the moment it was more than enough to feel a warm palm against his own as they clasped their hands together as a knowing smile was shared.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, somehow just I enjoyed writing childish Eiji like woah.


	17. 56 Breakfast

**Prompt: ****56. Breakfast**  
**Word Count:** 1, 012  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Summary: **Sunny side up of course, Eiji always pointed out that the _only _way to eat eggs was sunny side up

**A/N:**FLUFF!! A naked Oishi as well… just in the beginning though.

Seren-sama, taking on all of the food prompts at once. No, not really actually.

And yeah, if I had someone like Oishi or Eiji I wouldn't mind eating a proper breakfast either.

**_____________**

Seigaku's vice captain Oishi Shuichirou heaved a sigh as he stared at his own reflection in the mirror. He was glancing at the dark circles which were clearly visible underneath his eyes. He really hadn't slept very well last night, or wait, he had. It was just that the amount of it was very, very little. He pulled his hand through his damp hair; a shower often helped him awaken in the morning, but for once the lack of sleep seemed to win over the cold stream of water.

He sighed softly before pulling a clean shirt over his head and removing the towel that was wrapped around his waist in favour of pulling on a pair of boxers. The material felt soft against his still wet skin and he tiredly swallowed a yawn. He was way too lazy to pull on a pair of pants as well, and since his parents weren't home, why bother? He sleepily left the bathroom and made his way down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Eiji was already there, rummaging around like he owned the place. According to the acrobat breakfast was the most important meal of the day, even though Oishi didn't quite agree on the subject and was often more than satisfied with a cup of coffee and a sandwich before making his way too school. But he didn't really mind a proper one every now and then. Leaning against the doorframe he watched his lover run around, still dressed in his pyjama's, frying eggs, bacon and God knew what.

Sunny side up of course, Eiji always pointed out that the _only _way to eat eggs was sunny side up and nothing else, even though Oishi _had _told him that he really didn't taste any difference, but it had only earned him an angry look before Eiji had scolded and given him a three minute long lesson about exactly _why _eggs were created to be eaten sunny side up and nothing else.

He smiled softly before walking forward, feet used to the floor and he almost didn't make any sound at all, arms shooting out to wrap themselves around Eiji's slim waist, pulling the other closer so the redheads back was resting comfortable against Oishi's frame. He felt Eiji's body tense up in surprise for the briefest of moments before the redhead relaxed and leaned back against him.

"Morning Oishi" Eiji greeted cheerfully, still somehow managing to make sure the food in the frying pan didn't become burnt while talking to him. Oishi chuckled and nuzzled the others neck softly, strands of hair pleasantly tickling him back in return.

"We already said good morning before, didn't we?" he pointed out before inhaling deeply, there was just something with Eiji's scent that managed to hunt away that last trace of sleep from his mind, however he was still drowsily leaning against Eiji's back, nose deeply buried in hair which radiated a familiar smell. Eiji only laughed in response and turned his head to the side before he pressed a soft kiss to Oishi's cheek, and once again turned back to his task.

"Nya, we did, didn't we?" he grinned, emptying the frying pans contents on to two plates before turning off the cooker and turning around in Oishi's arms until they were face to face, amused blue eyes looking up into his own. "I just weren't sure you caught it, it seemed like you were sleepwalking when you went to the bathroom Oishi!" he laughed, eyes glimmering before he leaned back against the counter, one hand shooting out to place itself behind the other males head and drawing him with him.

Oishi didn't need any more encouraging to lean down and claim those soft lips with his own, so he did, and Eiji welcomed him by wrapping both his hands around his neck and kissing him back. Softly, gently… and if possible Oishi felt his body awakening even more, his brain working frequently with trying to strengthen his senses, not wanting to miss even the slightest second of those feelings only Eiji was capable of creating.

Hands were gently playing at the base of his neck, touching short strands of hair, fingertips painting a strange pattern across his skin before the redhead stopped and gently pushed him away.

"The food is becoming cold Oishi" Eiji scolded him gently before he struggled free, eyes gleaming playfully as he grabbed the two plates and made his way to the table and with a sigh the co-captain grabbed a cup and decided to raid the coffee machine.

"Not fair Oishi!" Eiji complained. "I made that!" But there was no anger behind his words and Oishi found himself only chuckling gently before sitting down in front of his boyfriend, taking a sip from the black liquid before turning his attention to the plate. Eiji was mimicking him, drinking from his own glass of milk.

Eiji didn't drink coffee, claiming that it just tasted too bitter for the redheads personal taste. That only made it all even better, that Eiji in fact _had _taken that extra minute to make some coffee as well, and Oishi couldn't help but smile softly as a warm feeling engulfed him from top to toe.

"Thank you" he murmured, eyes searching blue ones. Eiji just looked surprised before a grin suddenly was plastered all over the redheads face.

"Nya, don't mind, don't mind! Piece of cake!" Eiji gleamed, fingers forming the v-sign in the process. "I had to show Oishi what a proper breakfast is like, didn't I?" and Oishi only laughed in response. It probably wasn't the food in question that made breakfast so special to the redhead Oishi figured, more likely that Eiji liked to wake up in someone's company, liked to start the morning by talking away until all the traces of sleep had disappeared.

And maybe, just maybe, as Eiji was chatting away happily about anything and everything, just maybe Oishi was starting to see the entire breakfast thing in an entire different light. Not that he would tell Eiji though.

____________________

**A/N: **Oh my, it was ages ago I wrote something like this. At least it _feels_ that way. Happy-married-fluffy-feeling, I have missed you 33


	18. 57 Lunch

**Prompt:** 57. Lunch  
**Word Count:** 1,292  
**Rating:** P-13  
**Summary: **Eiji was actually looking rather comfortable and pleased with himself where he was sitting, cross-legged and totally managing with his task to mangle Oishi's essay.

**A/N:**This prompt is also known as 'Eiji being a pain in the ass'

You just have no idea how much fun I had while I wrote this. Seriously… Oishi, I am so sorry for putting you through this… Okay… that was an utter lie since I, truth to be told was kind of enjoying myself.

TG, what would I do without you?

**___________**

The usual low mumblings Oishi was used to hearing outside in the corridor suddenly turned into a cascade of cries. The raven haired male pulled a hand through his hair and heaved a sigh. He should have known better, he really should have. He threw a last quick glance on his papers at his desk as quick paced footsteps came closer, a door shot open and as Oishi turned his head he was only able to catch a red blurry form enter his classroom before the person in question had placed himself on top of the vice captains bench with a stern pout on his face, actually looking rather comfortable and pleased with himself there he was sitting, cross-legged and totally managing with his task to mangle Oishi's essay. Oishi simply gave his partner a slightly irritated smile before greeting him.

"Eiji…"

"Oishi…" Eiji answered in the same serious voice Oishi had used mere seconds ago before an amused smile was visible in the corner of Eiji's lips. The acrobat was obviously pleased with his own imitation.

"Nyaaa… the lunch break started hours ago Oishiii…." The redhead whined, blue unreadable eyes locking with his own. If there was something that never ceased to surprise the co captain it was Eiji's sudden mood changes. However, it was written all over Eiji's features that the redhead was up to no good.

"Eiji, I needed to look through a few things before the next class starts…" he defended himself before throwing a sad glance towards his captured papers before giving his wristwatch a brief moment of attention. "…and the lunch break started ten minutes ago" he added sternly, which only made Eiji's lips crack up into a smile that rivalled the Cheshire cat itself before the redhead leaned to the side, humming softly to himself and somehow managing to maintain his balance while rummaging through Oishi's bag on the floor.

"Mouu… minutes, hours… who cares really?" a chuckle as the redhead finally found what he had been searching for, and with a triumphant look plastered all over his face he fished up Oishi's bentou from the depths of the older males bag, grinning cheekily towards his partner.

Oishi was just about to tell his partner that it _did _in fact matter, at least to the majority of the people all over the world, but quickly let the thought go when Eiji undid his shoes before he dropped them on the floor, placing _his _obentou in his lap before stretching his legs in front of him with a content sigh, and for the briefest of moments Oishi was capture between two pair of slim legs that so pleasantly seemed to radiate heat before Eiji withdrew, nonchalantly placing his sock clothed foots on Oishi's thighs like he were some kind of foot stall before Eiji's attention turned to the box, and how quickly he could undo the wrapping around it.

"Eiji!" Oishi's voice was a dangerous hiss as he spoke and blue eyes darted to meet his green ones, slightly widen in surprise, but since his partner stayed quiet Eiji quickly lost his interest and unwrapped the small box that resided in the acrobats lap, unconscious licking soft lips as the food inside was revealed.

It was hard on the co captain as it was his love interests feet pleasantly placed in his lap, making his skin there tingle in an all to familiar way. Whenever they clashed their hands together, or when Eiji patted him on the back, or hung from his shoulder he always shivered inwardly at the touch that somehow seemed to give him goosebumps. Then that Eiji was sitting above him, face half a meter away, eyes gleaming as he eyed the box's contense, lips slightly wet because of the previous licking didn't make it any better. He needed some distraction and he needed it now.

Desperately searching for pretty much anything that would be able to aid him he laid his eyes on his previous forgotten essay, nicely mashed beneath Eiji's slim form.

"Eiji, you're sitting on my papers…" he scolded gently, trying to make the redhead move enough to give them to him. If he had something to read, something else to concentrate on, then maybe…

"Hmm?" he felt blue eyes looking at him before they followed his gaze to the bench. "Oh, you're right nya!" however Eiji's voice didn't seem enlighten at all, just plainly amused, and when Oishi raised his head to look at the childish male he was rewarded with a toothy grin that told him that Eiji, whatever he said or did would _absolutely_ _not_ move from that spot. As soon as Oishi got hit with his sudden realization Eiji's grin had already widened even more as the redhead picked up one of the fried shrimps from the bentou between his thumb and index finger and heedlessly plopped it into his mouth.

"Eiji!" his hands slammed down on the little space that was left. Really, it would have been much more effectual if Eiji's feet weren't firmly placed on his thighs so the vice captain wasn't able to stand up.

It really would have helped him strengthen his point if Eiji hadn't been sitting on top of his bench, greatly limiting the free space.

Instead he just slammed his hands down on the free space which was so very close to Eiji's legs, before his brain finally seemed to catch up and make him withdraw his hands from the rather awkward position it was.

"Hnn?" blue eyes were eying him as he chewed on his prize, a bit of the tail sticking out of the redheads mouth leaving a very cat like impression, and if Oishi had thought he was out in deep water before he really needed to rethink.

"Eiji, please…." He closed his eyes, lowering his head. "…at least use the chopstick" he sighed, searching for the others eyes again.

"But Oishi, they are yours aren't they?" came the muffled reply. Eiji really should start to chew his food properly, but Oishi also heard the faint trace of surprise in Eiji's voice and he stupidly heard his voice coming out more gentle then he felt for the moment, just a very, _very _slight hint of annoyance was hidden behind it.

"Well, it's _my _obentou, is it not?"

"Oooh…" soft lips forming into a perfect 'O', just like the thought never had occurred to the acrobat before soft features once again turned into a toothy grin before Eiji picked up the chopsticks and with no second thought started to shuffle the food into his mouth.

After awhile the redhead paused though, glancing at Oishi before offering him the chopsticks and placing his hands behind him on the bench, leaning backwards in a gesture that told Oishi that Eiji would stay there, and he just had to deal with the fact that Eiji's lap momentarily would take over his bench occupation as a table. With a sigh he gave in and grabbed the chopsticks and started to eat.

"Didn't you bring your own today?" he asked while chewing on some rice, green eyes observing his partner as Eiji shrugged his shoulders before he grabbed another fried shrimp and put it inside his mouth.

"I forgot" came the casual reply.

"Again?" Recently Eiji had started to forget his bentou more often than before, and Oishi had a very strong belief that it had something to do with that his partner, just a few weeks ago, found out that he hadn't anything against sharing his own lunch with the acrobat.

But Eiji just grinned widely where he sat at the question, blue eyes amused before the acrobat asked a question they both knew the answer to.

"Do you mind?"

_____________________

**A/N: **Agkjssgsd! At least Eiji had enough manners to take of his shoes in order to not to dirty Oishi's pants….

Lol afterwards I was struck with the thought that Eiji really should have given Oishi a 'footjob' there… but since they weren't really lovers in this fic I'll just burry the thought somewhere deep inside my brain together with the rest of my GP fantasies. I do need to stop coming up with new words the entire time too. I mean, come one? Footjob? Oh well, it was kind of early in the morning when I reread it…

I also need to write more prompts when they are together, don't you agree? I miss the fluffy kisses only GP is capable of providing me with!

R&R, since you guys seems to have been quite lazy about that lately.


	19. 65 Passing

**Rating:**K  
**Warnings: **angst  
**Type: **drabble  
**Summary:**Oishi needed to be free, to break away.

**A/N: **Did everyone notice that this actually is the 10th chapter? Which means that I have written 1/10 of the entire 100 theme challenge.....

________________________

Eiji had known from the beginning that they sooner or later would go separate ways. Even if he liked it or not there was simply nothing he could do about it. He had lost a game he hadn't even tried to win. At least not consciously. There was no reason for him to persuade the raven haired male. They lived in two completely different worlds, even though they were partners, even though they spent almost every free second together, it was like they were walking two different paths which happened to be close to each other. And Eiji had known that somewhere in the future Oishi's path would lead away from his own.

They were simply too different. While he was only one of all the children in his family Oishi was the only son, and his parents had great plans for him. Oishi was the one who was supposed to get good grades, get a good job, marry a cute and rich girl, have a few babies and take care of his parents when they became to old to look after themselves.

There was no one that was expecting that from him. That was a role his older brother was supposed to fulfil. Eiji was just supposed to be the charming little boy that everyone loved, but didn't really expect anything from. No one would really care if he decided to live his life with his doubles partner, Oishi's relatives on the other hand would oppose to it in every way possible. Oishi was that kind of person you expected great things of, and those things certainly didn't involve him, at least not in the way Eiji wanted.

It wasn't like Eiji didn't see the glances Oishi threw towards him every now and then. He was fully aware of the affection behind every touch Oishi granted him. Eiji wasn't so stupid as the people around him seemed to think, and he knew that his doubles partner cared for him in a way that exceeded friendship.

But it didn't matter, their paths had already been set out a long time ago, or at least Oishi's had. That's why Eiji continued to play dumb since Oishi had a future way to different than his own ahead of him. A future that did not involve him.

That's why he had to let Oishi go. No matter how much it hurt him he couldn't keep the raven haired male to himself, he loved Oishi too much to put the other in chains, to place the other in an uncomfortable situation. Oishi deserved so much more. That's why Eiji, no matter how much it hurt the both of them, had to let his doubles partner go.

__________________________

**A/N: ***dies from writing too much angts*


	20. 66 Rain

**Prompt:** 66. Rain  
**Word Count:** 1,233  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary: **With the sound of rain echoing through his body Eiji found himself nodding.

**A/N:**What kind of food did I eat in order to start analysing water droplets? Who cares, I kind of like how this turned out anyway.

This is the last one I have that is betaed. I have written much lately, so we'll just have to patiently await TG's return.

**___________________________**

It was just something with the small droplets of water that were falling down from the sky, in order to join with their friends on the ground. Soundless like it was nothing special, to give up their place in heaven to spend a little bit longer with their mates. Even though the droplets did all in their power to merge together with the rest they probably got separated in the end, running down different paths, lead by the stream.

Eiji liked the rain, it would be a lie to say that he did not. The moody atmosphere that was created by those large, black clouds, not to mention the soft almost silent sound of when the droplets painfully met with the ground. It had to hurt falling down such a long way, but Eiji never heard them complain.

He easily got annoyed on days like these, which often gave his friends the wrong impression. He liked the rain, he really did. It was just that his classmates never saw the offering the raindrops had. They only saw the wetness and immediately started to complain. _'They should be grateful,'_ Eiji thought sadly.

"Eiji? Fuji?" Maybe the voice was a little quieter than usual, muffled by the overwhelming sound of raindrops that frequently hit the ground and the windows. He heard the voice anyway, and tore his gaze away from the window to look at the male by the door who had one hand casually placed on the door frame.

"Oishi…" his voice was a soft purr and it caught Fuji's attention, causing the other male to also give their vice captain his full attention. Oishi only smiled softly, features softer than usual in the dim light the clouds provided them with, and silently he made his way over to them.

"Tezuka asked me to tell you that the afternoon practise is cancelled," they nodded in unison. Really, they could have figured out that on their own. Tezuka owned a very careful personality, and one of the last things they ever believed their captain would do was to make them train while it poured down like it was now. You didn't even need to ask Inui to know that there was a great risk of slipping and getting hurt, or catching a cold if you played in weather like this.

"O-i-shi~" Eiji grinned mischievous. "We've suddenly got a lot of spare time don't we? Let's do something nya!" He exclaimed, eyes beaming as he looked at his smiling partner. It had been quite awhile since they had spent some time together, they had been rather busy with the upcoming tournament and all. Still Oishi _had _taken his time to walk to their classroom only to make sure that they wouldn't walk to the clubhouse after school, just in case they were supposed to train. Eiji didn't know what made him do it, but he found himself throwing a quick glance outside the window, idly watching the water droplets.

"Sure, anything special in mind?" His head snapped to the side and he blinked towards his partner in confusion, silently wondering just what kind of subject they had been discussing up to this point. Giving up he shook his head in defeat which only made Oishi chuckle before replying with an "I'll just pick you up after school ends then, you figure out something until then, okay?"

'_It's just like Oishi,' _Eiji thought. Even though his partner could use his newly found time to plan stuff with the student council, do his homework or study for the test Eiji knew his partner had in a week or so, or maybe help out at home or just simply relax. Even though Oishi always seemed so busy he always offered important time to him, or anyone that begged the vice captain nicely enough. It really didn't even need to be something important at all.

Slightly dazed, with the sound of rain echoing through his body Eiji found himself nodding.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"…and then he told us to write a _four page_ long essay about that old man…. What was his name again?" Eiji had one hand placed on his locker for balance as he struggled to get the other shoe on his foot. He heard Oishi chuckle somewhere behind him.

"I image it was Mozart you were talking about Eiji." Finally having his foot completely inside the shoe the redhead put the foot down, closed his locker and spun around in a swift motion, just in time to see Oishi turn around as well.

"Exactly!" He chirped, taking the few steps to the front door and standing just in front of it, awaiting his partner who moved a little slower. "What does music have to do with history _anyway? _I mean, we have already read about those old, dusty men in music class. Can't we for once have a decent subject in history?" He heard Oishi chuckle again as the older male grabbed his umbrella from the umbrella holder, of course Eiji hadn't brought his own. After all, it hadn't been raining when the redhead left his house the very same morning.

"Eiji, I am sure your teacher has something planned out in the back of his mind," Oishi told him before stepping out and opening his umbrella and waiting the three seconds it took the acrobat to step out beside his partner, shoulders lightly brushing in the small space. Oishi didn't miss the sulk he was wearing and let out another soft chuckle. "What would _you _like to read about then?"

"Interesting stuff! Like ancient Rome or Egypt. The middle age, the Word Wars…" Eiji counted on his fingers as he walked alongside his partner. "Really, those are the subjects you _should_ be learning," he complained and tried to stretch his arms above his head, which didn't go very well since they were both still under the umbrella.

"Eiji, music _is _a part of our history," Oishi told him gently, lifting the umbrella just the slightest in order to give the redheads arms more space, which only resulted in that the rain reached the bottom of their pants. _Almost _cursing under his breath, because Oishi _didn't _curse, the black haired male quickly lowered the umbrella once more.

"Is not!"

"…." Oishi was not about to start a '_is not, is too' _discussion for the moment, and simply made it clear by carefully shifting the subject. "Did you decide what you want to do?" Eiji shook his head in reply. Really, he hadn't thought about it at all. He didn't need to think about it either, spending time together with Oishi came so naturally that there was no need for him to plan anything out.

"Let's just… walk," Eiji told him in lack of better ideas, gripping the others arm lightly as he made his request. He knew that Oishi was busy, knew that the other had much to do. But he also knew that he only had to ask the other and his partner would turn towards him and almost always fulfil his request. He couldn't help but tighten the grip he had on Oishi's arm as said person chuckled in response.

"Sure."

And just like that Oishi had once again descended down to him by his request, offering his precious time for something as stupid as walking side by side with his doubles partner on a rainy afternoon.

______________________

**A/N: **This got kind of weird and I learned an important lesson. I should _never _study philosophy. Never.


	21. 60 Drink

**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Characters:** Oishi Shuichirou X Kikumaru Eiji  
**Disclaimer:** I do no own PoT or any of its characters. Takeshi Konomi does and I make no profit by writing this whatsoever.  
**Prompt:** 60. Drink  
**Word Count:** 2,310  
**Rating:** PG-15

**A/N:** Because… Well… I already wrote a prompt with a drunken Oishi right? :D

I AM ALIVE! Praise the heavens I am alive! I want to begg all of you for forgivness for being gone for so long, life can be a bitch sometimes, but I am back and this time I am going to finnish this challange!

And praise sis, because even if this stuff is crappy now, it's nothing compared to how it was before.

* * *

The redhead was drowsily swirling the glass so that the liquid inside twirled around in a rather fascinating way. Peering at the tiny bubbles that slowly rose to the surface, Eiji was no longer sure why he was at the small, gloomy bar with a glass filled with some very questionable substance, but as he turned the glass once more he let the thought slip away.

The only thing that was bugging him for the moment was the man beside him, who time after time had tried to hit on him, even though he had already turned down his offer thrice. The man now seemed, after having gulped down two more tequilas, eager to give it another shot.

He shook his head in reply at the suggestion the man gave him, however, this time the man didn't seem to take a 'no' as an answer. Eiji felt a rough hand place itself on his shoulder and he turned his head as he tried to glare the man down. However, the male seemed too drunk to actually notice the surroundings.

It happened in a blink of an eye. Suddenly there was a firm back facing him, and as he let his glance wander past it, he saw strong, familiar fingers wrapped around the drunken man's wrist.

"I believe that's enough."

Eiji had never really heard Oishi sounding just so scarily calm as the male did in that very moment. It was something within the vice captains stern posture and firm grip, together with that cold voice, that didn't fit Oishi's at all.

Oishi fixed the male with a glance that seemed to make the other rather sober compared to just before, and Eiji found himself counting the seconds as time itself seemed to stand still. _One, two, three…_

And then Oishi just let go. Just like that. With a snort the male turned around and wobbled away from the both of them, back on the search for someone else to spend the night with.

As Oishi sat down on the now vacant seat beside him and gave him a concerned glance, Eiji lifted his glass to his mouth for the first time that evening, slightly grimacing as the bitter liquid hit his taste buds.

"What are you doing Eiji?" The voice was softer now, more caring, but Eiji took another sip none the less before he decided to counter the question with one of his own, instead of going through the trouble of answering.

"How did you know?" He traced the top of the glass with his index finger, trying to concentrate on the simple task as he awaited the others answer.

"Fuji."

He should have known, he really should have. He didn't blame Fuji though. Instead he fixed his eyes on a spot only he seemed to see before taking a second sip, not even bothering to grimace at the flavour.

"Eiji," the voice was pleading him to stop, begging him to put down the glass and talk to the other male. So Eiji did the only thing he could think was suitable for the situation, he took another mouthful and swallowed in order to make a point, he wasn't going to obey this time.

He felt strangely calm as the liquid poured down his throat and he smacked his lips nonchalantly, trying to fool himself into believing that he actually enjoyed the taste.

"You know, don't you?" He looked at Oishi from the corner of his eyes as the other male nodded solemnly. There was no way Oishi didn't know, heck, the entire school seemed to know these days. He put the glass down with a loud clank and fixed his eyes on the other, frustrated that Oishi just wouldn't leave him alone. "So why are you here?"

"Eiji, let's get out of here," he begged the other but Eiji just resolutely shook his head before taking another sip. "Eiji…"

"I don't need your fake sympathy or you trying to pretend like you never heard anything," Eiji angrily cut it. He hated when he had no control over what was happening, hated loosely, and maybe not so loosely based rumours with his entire being.

"Eiji…" Oishi tried again, but he simply took another gulp of the nasty liquid. Somehow he noticed that he took a larger sip after every time, and just for good measurement he took another. Larger than the one before.

"Eiji!"

He almost winced at the tone in the others voice, almost. It was no longer a plea, and he could easily hear the drastic change in Oishi's voice as the other changed tactics. Eiji knew that the other male preferred solving anything he could with soft and gentle words, however, when Oishi saw no other way out he would throw it all away and just simply push until he got what he wanted.

But when people pushed, Eiji pushed back.

Another sip, and he held it in his mouth even longer just to make his point clear and swallowed loudly. He was just about the raise the glass and take another sip, just for good measure but he found out that his wrist was caught by strong fingers and the other effortlessly spun him around until they were facing each other.

"Eiji, I _need _to talk to you, but not _here_," Oishi motioned him towards the rest of the room and Eiji, for what seemed like the first time since he arrived at this shabby place, actually paid attention to the surroundings, and he was more than surprised to discover that many of the people assembled were openly, or from the corner of their eyes staring at them. The words _'We're making a scene,'_ flew through his mind and he stared back at his partner, feeling how his resolution slowly but surely started to drain from him.

"Just follow me outside for five minutes, five minutes Eiji, and then I'll leave you alone."

Eiji considered it for a moment, weighed it all before he gave the other a silent, but still agreeing nod. Five minutes would pass in a blink of an eye, at least compared to that the redhead was pretty sure that Oishi wouldn't leave until he had shared a few words, which meant a few hours more than just five, simple minutes.

He paid the man behind the counter before he slowly stood up, wobbling slightly as his very unsteady legs had to support him and he experienced another bad part about the liquid he had just consumed. His balance was nothing like it used to be.

Oishi was already there, helping him to steady himself, but he batted the others hand away. He wasn't able to stand it, from his point of view it was just simply too humiliating to accept...too...

Somehow Oishi understood. Somehow motherly Oishi left his side to lead the way out and Eiji silently thanked him as he wobbled after, a bit unsteady but still moving forward and out from the gloomy light inside the bar.

There was a small side street just around the corner of the bar and Oishi lead him there, it was far past midnight, and the small street had no lights lightening up their path, but Eiji found out that right now the darkness was the last thing he feared. He had always felt safe in Oishi's presence, no matter where they were, and now was no exception, even though his heart threatened to jump out from his chest at any given moment for other reasons then the darkness.

They came to a stop a little over five meters off the main road, it seemed like Oishi had decided that this was private enough and Eiji leaned against the cold wall to steady himself before he took a deep breath and laid his eyes on the other.

Oishi's calm facade had fallen and it was obvious that the other was hesitant of what to say or what to do, even though Oishi had been the one who wanted to have this talk. It annoyed him. Eiji was rather used to Oishi taking the lead in their games, used to having the other telling him what to do on the court...

...and right now Oishi had told him to go here, and he had. He had said that he wanted to talk, which he obviously didn't. It just pissed him off.

"Five minutes Oishi," he reminded the other and right then he saw something flash over the others face, something he just wasn't able to put his finger on.

"I... I don't mind..." he must have furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, because Oishi repeated it again, seemingly in the belief that he hadn't heard him. "I don't mind Eiji."

It was like the world had come to a standstill as Eiji desperately tried to kick his brain into gear, because for the moment he was just too dizzy to understand what the other was talking about.

Because Oishi always explained, always warned with words before he said something important so you had a hum about what kind of bad news he was going to bring this time.

Winding it in, preparing the one he talked to. Oishi never directly jumped to the point as he himself usually did. It confused him when the other actually didn't walk around the matter at hand in a typical Oishi-like fashion with soft words.

Oishi must have read his confusion, seen how his glance was flickering, panicking because he desperately tried to understand, but also because he understood at the same time. The thing was that he didn't know if he wanted to understand or not. If he was hesitant Oishi would wrap it up, he would start talking on a sidetrack until the five promised minutes ran out and Eiji was free to leave.

He had too.

But he didn't.

Instead Eiji saw a hand reach out, careful, but not hesitant as it connected with the side of his cheek. He stared at if for a moment, followed it with his eyes to an arm, to a shoulder, neck and a face which was unmistakable leaning closer for every second.

He felt his heart skip a beat and in a second of clearness his mind supplied him with a millions of thoughts at once and he felt himself press closer to the wall, unable to move in any other direction as Oishi's breath suddenly was warm puffs of air against his lips which at once felt so very dry that he couldn't help but to wet them with the tip of his tongue.

"I don't mind," the older male repeated again, his voice was low, his eyes half closed and Eiji's breath hitched in his throat at the weight behind Oishi's words. Oishi knew, had heard the rumours and he had searched for him, found him only to tell him that he didn't mind.

That was as much as Eiji's soggy brain was able to process in the few moments it took for Oishi to close the distance between them and press their lips together.

It was all Eiji had dreamed and wished about, and still so much more. Oishi's lips were so very warm and soft and he felt himself melting against the other, hands moving to fist themselves in Oishi's shirt, wanting the other to be closer, to make sure that it was for real.

Their lips brushed together, nibbling, licking and he felt himself tremble the slightest. Oishi's hand was buried in his hair, pleasantly moving against his scalp, his breath was coming out in small pants against the others lips and he yearned for more, wanted to explore the others mouth, so he licked at the seam of Oishi's lips.

Oishi only nibbled his lower lip to show him that he understood, but wouldn't oblige, and for a moment fear gripped his heart as Oishi slowly pulled away and let their eyes meet. Green, emerald eyes shining with that kind of determination Eiji once fell in love with during one of their countless games.

"You're drunk Eiji," And he understood, knew that Oishi was disappointed with what he had done, that he wouldn't go further when he was in such a state. But still, he had decided that he had to show him that... that...

He didn't dare to even think the thought, that was how fragile the dream, this momentary dreamscape really was. Like if you ever gave it a second thought it would shatter into millions of pieces, never to be put back together again.

"Sorry," his voice was low, weak and he was once more gazing away from the other, because he was ashamed. That was why he really hadn't touched the drink in the first place. They weren't even of legal age to drink yet and Eiji was fully aware of what drinking used to do with people.

A hand underneath his chin, tilting his head back to the warmth of those caring green orbs.

"Let's go home Eiji."

He found himself nodding, accepting the hand Oishi offered him as he helped him out from the small alley to the main road where they started walking, hand in hand. Eiji couldn't help but sneak glances at the male beside him, features soft in the dim light the streetlamps provided them it.

To the old fashioned Oishi who was holding his hand as they walked down the street for everyone to see.

It was late and he suddenly felt so very tired, and just the slightest ill. But the sickness was easily soothed by the warmth of that gentle hand, and Eiji decided when they woke up tomorrow, when he no longer was affected by the alcohol he and Oishi would have a long talk.

A really long talk.

And something told him that Oishi was thinking the same.

* * *

**A/N: **A pretty open end, but I kind of like this more adult (and maybe dark..?) side of the fic. It became rather long too, so I didn't want to make it longer, and I have written so many lemons lately, and I hardly believe that Oishi would... well... at least not when Eiji is drunk.

Oh, and if someone still didn't get what the rumours was about it was about Eiji liking Oishi. Woah, that sounded rather silly didn't it?


	22. 73 Light

(#3) Light  
**Rating: **Light T  
**Spoilers:** Same as the previous chapter?  
**Warnings: **The day after, Eiji's point of view (Is that really a warning? 0_o")  
**Type: **One-shot  
**Summary: **Eiji had never been the kind of person to stay still for very long.

**A/N: **Why does this feel like a continuation of the previous story? You know… the day after, even though it wasn't exactly the first time (*cough, cough*)… eh what the, another reason for shameless fluff is never wrong!

Once again, send your thanks tokyo_girl05 or beta reading this!

Eumm... just a small notice. Last chapter earned me four new story alerts, two favorites, roughly 100 hits and _one review_. Seriously guys, how long time does it take for you to hit that review button and send me a sentance or two? I bet it's nothing compared to the time I takes for me to write a chapter. Thank you.

* * *

The lazy rays of light made its best in its quest to reach every single corner of Oishi's room. Kikumaru Eiji yawned slightly and stretched his arms above his head before he licked his dry lips and peered one eye open in order to find out what had awoken him this early on a Sunday morning. For Eiji assumed that it _was _early, he was way to sleepy for the time to be past ten, and any time before the mentioned hour was waaaay to early to awoke when it was Sunday.

He fixed his eyes on the aquarium on the other side of the room and starred at it for awhile but let the thought go. There was just no way that Oishi's fishes had managed to awaken him by their sounds. Their _'blubb, blubb, blubbs' _weren't exactly high enough to reach his ears when the redhead was sleeping as best, it was after all his eyes and not his ears he was famous for. He let out a contented sigh and placed his hands above Oishi's own.

They were laying side by side, Eiji's back pressed up against Oishi chest, and the older male had at some time wrapped his arms and legs around him, effectively holding him into his embrace. Not that he minded though, Oishi's breath was very pleasantly tickling his neck. He wondered if Oishi had moved around or talked in his sleep, and therefore awoken him, but when Eiji turned around so he was laying on his back instead in order to be able to study the others peacefully sleeping face, he lightly shrugged his shoulder and decided to look for another cause.

Oishi had never been the person to move around in his sleep anyway, or talk for that matter. Instead it was him that on more occasion than one occasion accidentally had awoken Oishi because of his undying habit of move around and talk in sleep. He had begged for forgiveness time after time, but Oishi always laughed and told him that _'it wasn't Eiji's fault'_ and that _'he would gladly give up a few hours of sleep if it meant that he could be close to the redhead'._ Sometimes Eiji believed that Oishi spoiled him a bit too much.

He smiled softly, and turned a bit more so he was once again laying on his side, his naked chest rubbing against Oishi's equally naked one in the process. He moved a bit upwards as well so their faces were at the same level so he was able to feel Oishi's breath against his lips and shuddered at the sensation. Oishi's was completely stunning in the morning light, strands of hair sticking out here and there, his lips wore a soft smile even in sleep.

'_Oishi looks so…so…__' _he thought to himself and sighed, the morning sun really did it's best in order to make Oishi even more good-looking than before. He reached out a hand and let his fingers gently move along the older males yaw line, lightly brushing over still kiss bruised lips, poking the small nose that was shadowed on just the right places thanks to the light.

Eiji chewed on his lower lip as he traced Oishi's features. _"Light?" _he thought sleepily before rolling back on his back and sat up in order to look out trough Oishi's window. From his place in Oishi's bed he wasn't able to see a single white cloud on the bright blue sky. He was almost not even able to see the blue sky either since the sun had decided to shine in right through Oishi's window. _'Something tells me that we forgot the curtains last night' _Eiji joked to himself. He guessed that the light was the victim to his awakening but he weren't sulking for very long. It was after all a very nice day. He wouldn't mind playing a match against Oishi today, it was like the sun had awoken him so he wouldn't miss this golden opportunity.

So the acrobat reached down on the floor and started to look for the clock he knew they accidentally pushed down on the floor last night, it wasn't the first time it had happened, and Eiji had learned to recognize the metallic thud everywhere. It would be a good idea to know what the clock was before he tried to awaken his boyfriend. Not even Eiji was so evil that he would awake someone eight or earlier… well as long as the person in question wasn't one of his brothers. In that case he perfectly deserved it. But this was Oishi, if it was still to early he would just lay still as he had done so far and await his partners awakening.

Just as his fingers grazed a smooth and cool surface which he immediately recognized as Oishi's clock , the arms around his waist once again pulled him close to the other body, and Eiji found himself in the same position as he had started in. His back pressed against Oishi's chest and Oishi's mouth close to his neck. However Oishi moved his head and nudged the place just underneath Eiji's ear.

"Eiji please stay still, it's way too early to be awake" Oishi's sleepily and a bit hoarse voice whispered into his ear before the older male once again placed his head on the pillow.

"Oishi, you're awake!" the redhead chirped happily and tried to turn around to face his boyfriend, but his attempts was fatigue as the strong arms around his waist kept him in place. "Good… morning Oishi!" he panted as he tried to writhe out from the others strong grip.

"Stay still..." Oishi groaned as he fought to keep the control. Out of the two of them, Oishi needed the longest time to awake while the redhead simply only needed to stretch his limbs before he was ready for the new day.

"Come on Oishi" Eiji whined as his hands went downwards in an attempt to separate Oishi's arms. "I just want to turn around you know… pretty please" Even thought Eiji put on his best sulking voice Oishi's resolution didn't falter the slightest.

"You have moved around enough already"

"I haven't, I have stayed perfectly still in order to not awake you Oishi"

"…"

Or had he?

"Okay, fine! I moved around just a little, but it wasn't much, I swear!" Eiji declared and writhed around and somehow managed to roll around so he was laying on his back. "Pfff…. You know this is much easier when you're sleeping" he teased and started to work on rolling around the last part as well. Oishi seemed to give up after awhile and loosened his grip and let Eiji roll around so they were facing each other.

Sleepily green eyes opened halfway in order to look down at a grinning smile only to close again when Eiji pressed his lips softly against Oishi's own in a quick kiss.

"Goodmooorning Oishi, it's a beautiful day today. The sun is shining and so on. Why not take a tour outside to the closest court and… hmppff…" His suggestions were cut of by Oishi's lips and he whined a bit in protest, but when Oishi's tongue worked its way into his mouth he gave in to the other male.

Soon Oishi was above him, pinning him to the bed as they kissed, Eiji's own fingers tangled in messy black hair. When Oishi broke the kiss he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Eiji's cheek before he sighed. "Why can't you stay still?"

"Why can't you learn to use the curtains?" Oishi turned his head into the direction of his window and had to close his eyes when they came in contact with the sun. With a groan the older male buried his head into Eiji's shoulder.

"So that's why it was so bright everywhere" he mumbled against the others skin and he could hear Eiji hum in agreement. He gently nipped at the skin on Eiji's neck and heard the other whimper.

"By the way, what did you say about a court?" Oishi asked as he went to the crock of Eiji's neck and inhaled deeply. The acrobat smelled faintly of sweat and that tingling, indescribable smell that was Eiji.

"Oh, I just thought that we could play a match since it's so nice weather and all…" Oishi lifted his head and stared down at his lower, thinking the suggestion over. But as he saw the redhead bathe in the morning light, his eyes shining with a light of their own, and the soft, red hair was spread all over the pillow he just shook his head.

"Later" and then he went down to once again claim those soft lips as his own.

___________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **And I think we all know what happens next, don't we girls? x'D

When are they going to move away from the freaking bed? Not that I mind though, do you? Rate and Review godammit so I know what to do… because… I somehow feel that I kind of failed at this theme… you know.. like it should have been more light and less fluff…

I guess that I'll have to rewrite it… hmm… _"Eiji was Oishi's light, so it was no real surprise that…" _Or not…it feels a bit too cheesy…


	23. 74 Dark

(#4) Dark  
**Rating:**K+  
**Warnings: **still malexmale  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Type: **One-shot  
**Summary:**It wasn't his fault, or rather; this wasn't what the redhead had had in mind when he had made his decision.

**A/N: **This time you not only have to thank Tokyo_girl05 because she beta read this, you also have to thank her because she was the one who said/wrote "power cut" which made this story just pop into my head.

I'll… continue with synchro soon, I promise. I just need to find some inspirations first though.

Is it just me or have my AN's become very short for being me?

______________________________________________

Eiji wasn't sure what had hit him when he had made his decision; really it had been the spur of the moment that made him grab a horror movie from the shelves of Oishi's living room and place it inside the player. Oishi's parents were out of town over the weekend, and as almost always the Golden Pair celebrated it with a small movie marathon.

Oishi often let Eiji decide, or rather, the redhead often had his own movies with him which he claimed they would watch. Not that Oishi minded though, Eiji had after all when it came around, a very good taste in movies. Maybe because the acrobat spent a lot of his time watching said movies, while Oishi used the time for 'better' things, like study.

Eiji often picked a comedy. There was just something completely enchanting with the way Oishi would laugh gently every now and then, or nod in agreement when he pointed out something he found extra funny. It didn't matter if it was an expression, or that the plot just didn't make any sense. It was still reassuring to hear Oishi's smooth laugher which made his heart beat faster just thinking about it.

Another favourite was romance movies. Oishi was a hopeless romantic and so was he, and they often found themselves snuggled up close to each other on the couch, searching the affection that so clearly was being shown on the screen. Those moments when Oishi would place one hand around his shoulders and he himself would lean into the older was one of these moments he treasured the most. The faint feel of gentle hands stroking his back still lingered afterwards when the film ended, and somehow Eiji found himself enjoying his favourite movies so much more when he watched them together with his doubles partner.

But Eiji had never been a horror fan, and truth to be told he had no idea himself why he had picked a horror movie. It had just stood there in the shelves when he looked and there was just something indescribable tempting about the idea of discovering a new side of Oishi. It wasn't that he wanted to see Oishi scared to death; neither did he want the elder to protect him while they watched the movie. It was just… a once in a life time chance to discover something else about Oishi. At least that was what he had told himself.

It had started out kind of good actually, he had sat down on the opposite end of the sofa, well the distance wasn't _that_ great since it only was a three-men couch, but it had, either way given the redhead a very good glance at the different expression that he expected would shift over Oishi's face during the movie. This was, by the way the position he always took when they watched comedy.

However, the acrobat seemed to have forgotten that Oishi after all, knew him very well and it only took the raven haired male three minutes before he noticed that Eiji had been staring at him, and when Oishi turned his head and hummed in question the redhead found himself turning his gaze back to the television and letting it stay there.

Eiji hadn't counted on the movie being quite _that _scary. It was cliché yes, and he knew that a ghost would appear here and a zombie there, but he still couldn't help that he jumped a few centimetres every time it happened. He couldn't help that his heart was beating like crazy and threatening to jump out from his chest any second. He couldn't help that he was shivering from the amount of adrenaline his body produced.

But the thing that seemed to surprise him the most was that Oishi didn't seem to have moved an inch, and if Oishi wasn't, he wasn't going to either. So he bit the inside of his cheeks, grasped the thick material of the sofa in his hands and collected all willpower he could muster.

But really, he never would have imagined that there would be a power outage just at the climax of the movie. Who could have imagined it? That was just one thing that was so cliché that it just didn't happen, but it did. Just in that moment when Eiji held his breath because he just knew that the villain was going to appear _any_ second now and kill the innocence girl. Just then when the background music was playing as most, the electricity went out. Just like that and he let out a whimper.

Somehow he just felt relief, he was in desperate need of a pause, and the redhead thought that going the bathroom would be cheating since he would miss a part of the movie, and also a chance to catch a glimpse of a terrified Oishi even if he knew that out of the two of them Oishi seemed to be the one that was calmest.

But as his eyes started to get used to the darkened room he once again felt his pulse speed up. It was just something very surreal, this entire thing, wasn't it? What was the possibilities to have a power cut right now? Eiji thought that is smelled fishy, just as fishy as all the strange turn of events that he had witnessed during the movie. And the fact that this resembled the movie they watched just a few seconds ago made him shift uncomfortable on the sofa. He didn't like this. The surroundings were too dark.

Because even if Eiji didn't watch horror movies very often he knew that there was only one time of the day you could watch them, the night. And right now he cursed his decision. Yes it was dark outside, but since it was spring there was still that faint light coming from the outside of Oishi's windows, giving a clear view of the dark shadows in Oishi's garden that silently and slowly moved in the wind and threw shadows on the wall inside the room.

He felt alone and abandoned, even though he knew that Oishi was sitting just a metre or so away.

The time seemed to stay still as they sat beside each other, and for once they didn't seem to find a proper subject, and the silence was slowly driving Eiji insane. Truth to be told silence _always _drove Eiji insane, but more so when the blood was still rushing through his veins and he inwardly winced every time he heard a weird sound. Oishi's house wasn't exactly very old, and neither was it brand new. However it seemed to have a habit of making a few sounds every now and then, something Eiji hadn't paid attention to before. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes in an attempt to close out all the unpleasant stuff.

However it didn't work very well.

It took Eiji another five minutes that felt like an eternity before he swallowed his pride and shuffled closer to Oishi. He only had to move two decimetres closer before he was welcomed by the familiar sound of Oishi's regular breathing and he breathed out air he didn't know he had been holding in.

"Oishi?" he whispered, in this atmosphere he didn't dare to talk too loudly, and even though his voice was not much more than a puff of air it cut through the silence and the acrobat grimaced. "Oishi, how much longer do you think this will go on?" he asked, still whispering as softly as possible.

Green, soft eyes that seemed to glow with their own light in the surrounding darkness turned towards him.

"I have no idea" came the answer. Eiji whined and unconsciously moved closer again until he was sitting right beside Oishi, his knees touching Oishi's leg which radiated warmth that the rest of the room seemed to have lost. They looked at each other, neither of them knowing what to say. The situation was just too absurd to even comment on, and neither one of them really dared to break the threatening silence.

At least that was until Eiji spotted Oishi's hand that frantically clutched the armrest.

"Oishi are you afraid?" a nervous chuckle was heard from the vice captain and Eiji blinked in confusion as Oishi leaned backwards in the sofa, getting more comfortable. But still the older males hand didn't leave its position, if possible it clutched the armrest even harder and if it had been just a bit lighter Eiji would have noticed the white colour that painted the others knuckles.

"Me? I don't know really…" Oishi laughed. But it wasn't one of those laughs Eiji liked to hear during a comedy, it was high-pitched and uncertain and not really much of a laugh when the redhead thought about it. "What about you?"

Eiji sighed and leaned against Oishi side, his head found its place on Oishi's shoulder before the redhead curled up into a small ball against his doubles partner. "A bit" he admitted.

It didn't even take two seconds before Oishi's strong arm was securely wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer, offering the warmth that emerged out from the others body. Eiji lazily flung an arm over Oishi's stomach and turned around so his face was resting against the others chest. It took awhile but in the end Oishi's hand that was clutching the armrest moved to the acrobats head, gently patting the scalp in a comforting motion.

He wanted to sigh in content as the room around them seemed less terrifying than before. Somehow he always felt safe when he was close to Oishi, it didn't matter if it was on the courts or here, as long as Oishi was there to protect him nothing bad would ever happen to him.

Even if he knew that Oishi was just as scared as himself. It was after all, impossible to not hear the others rapid heartbeat when his head was pressed against the others chest.

**_________________________________**

**A/N: **This became longer then I first believed it would. Oh well….

You know what? Some people don't know when they get scolded at. Since last chapter I got three more alert subscribers, still not a single new reviewer… Didn't I make myself clear enough last time I wonder?


	24. 78 Where?

**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Characters:** Oishi Shuichiro X Kikumaru Eiji  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of tennis or any of its characters, Takeshi Konomi does and I make no profit by writing this whatsoever.  
**Prompt: **078: Where?  
**Word Count:** 1,937  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** When Oishi was absent Eiji couldn't help feeling a bit lonely.

**A/N: **Since I have been writing so much angst lately… yah… that's… Also, of you didn't know my summer vacation starts today, and I am going to celebrate that in my own way. Those of you who doesn't have me on their author alert, check out the GP section and you'll see what I mean!

Also, I seemed to forget this in the last chapter, but TG _is_ my beta. If you by happened to forget it.

______________________________________________________________________

Eiji had immediately understood that something was very wrong as soon as he had showed up at the morning practice, as usually in the last minute. He wouldn't go so far as to think something so cliché as a cold wind seemed to blow over the courts, but it was close. Somehow there was an emptiness that he couldn't explain. Shrugging his shoulders Eiji ran of to the clubhouse in order to change into his training clothes before the training actually started.

"Oh, Eiji-senpai! Good morning!" Momo greeted and Eiji grinned at his kohai. "Morning Momo, I see that Ochibi is late as always" the acrobat replied as he strolled away to his locker and started to undress. That's when the nagging feeling of wrongness returned and he turned his face to the right in an attempt to seek comfort, only to stare at the empty space that should have been filled with a warm smile that welcomed him, still a hint of sleepiness in the persons voice, even though the person in question already had been in the clubhouse for at least one hour or so before the redhead showed up.

Yes, that gently smiling face was definitely absent, and Fuji wasn't the one amiss in Eiji's head. The redhead let out a disappointed sigh and continued to change into his training clothes. His doubles partner had surely only left the clubhouse before him, Eiji had after all been a few minutes later than usual.

'_Yes' _he thought as he closed his locker and zipped his jumper. _"Oishi will be there to greet me as soon as I am outside" _

But he wasn't.

Not a single trace of the raven haired male that acted as the other part of the Golden Pair. As Inui was informing the regulars about the day's special training menu Eiji gently tugged at Fuji's sleeve to catch the prodigy's attention.

"Where is Oishi?" he whispered, his eyes still looking at the data man in order to not give Tezuka a reason to make him run laps.

"I heard he was sick, hasn't he called you?" Fuji replied sleepily and rubbed his eyes and Eiji shook his head.

"No… he… he didn't" the redhead lowered his gaze to the ground. Somehow he felt sad. Betrayed. Oishi could be sick just as much as he wanted, as long as he let his partner know. Which he hadn't.

When Inui told them to start to warm up the redhead sighed and grabbed Fuji's arm and dragged away with the brunette. Rallying with Fuji was a good way to let out all the frustration he felt without making a scene, after all there wasn't anything strange with being sick one day or two…or three… or more...

Still he couldn't stop himself from returning the ball as hard as his slim arms was capable of. It wasn't even fun to use any of his flashy moves as long as Oishi wasn't there and praised him, either by telling him or giving him an acknowledging smile. And he whom had stayed up late and finally had been able to master that back flip. He had so badly wanted to surprise Oishi with it. And that idiot… that…that selfish… he hadn't even thought about calling him.

"MOOOOUUU!!" he hit the ball hard and deep, and it landed a long way behind the backline. He muttered as Fuji went after the ball, kicking a few loose pebbles away from his side of the court.

"You could at least have sent me a text message" he breathed out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eiji was way to stubborn to just simple pick up his cell phone and call Oishi. No... He would give his partner a piece of his mind later, not in a freaking phone there he wouldn't be able to se the others males sorry face.

"_Just you wait Oishi!" _he thought as he was draped over his bench during lunch break. The lessons hade somehow seemed even longer than before when he was aware of that there would be no Oishi to talk to during lunch.

"Just call him Eiji" his best friend instructed him. "I am sure it's only a misunderstanding"

"Yeah right, that idiot is only thinking about himself anyway. I mean there is no reason whatsoever to call your doubles partner and tell him that you can't make it today since you have a headache…or something among those lines." He spotted a random blushing girl that were slowly approaching them and glared her down until she backed away. He didn't feel like putting on a stupid smile today.

"Eiji… I am sure that…"

"…that he just didn't think I was important enough" Fuji only shook his head, signalling to the redhead that he had given up. _'About time'_ Eiji thought for himself.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He was standing outside Oishi house and angrily knocked on the door. The entire day had continued to be Oishiless and Eiji found himself getting more and more frustrated as time went on. He had almost hit Fuji with his bag when they meet up for math after having separated lessons the class before and the prodigy had dared to ask if he still hadn't heard anything from Oishi. Eiji had spun around and his bag had spun around with him, and barely missed Fuji with a few inches. If it weren't for the geniuses reflexes the brunette surely would have a very nice and very red bruise on his face.

The afternoon training had been a nightmare, no Oishi to comfort him when Tezuka had scolded him when he nonchalantly declared that he didn't want to play singles against Kawamura. Kawamura was a nice guy aright, but Eiji told them that he wanted to play doubles, which had earned him a few laps around the courts, and in the end he found himself playing that singles match anyway.

There was neither an Oishi to stop Momo and Kaidoh's usual quarrels and they pretty much ended with everyone staring dumbly at each other since no one knew what to do when there was no vice captain around to interfere.

There was no one to stop Inui when he gave his new creation to the freshmen for no god reason more than to scare them to death, which he actually managed with pretty well since 64% of them ended up at the school's infirmity, and everyone alive had to take a break to carry all the unconscious freshmen to the office.

Eiji could have sworn that the cease between Tezuka's brows had grown when the training finally ended, which could have something to do with that when Oishi was amiss the captain hadn't enough time to look after Fuji so said brunette didn't managed to create any mischief, but there was probably more to it than that. The training was always utterly chaos when the raven haired male weren't there to straight things up.

There was still no reply so he knocked even harder, so hard that he was sure that the door would break soon. Not that he minded, if the door broke he would be able to come inside, the mess he would do out of the front door was Oishi's problem to take care of… after he had left that's it.

Finally he heard heavy steps in the stairs and the second after the door opened to reveal a very tired Oishi.

Somehow all the anger Eiji had saved for this moment ran out in the sand when he saw his doubles partner in his current condition. The hair was standing in impossible angles and the black haired man had dark circles around his eyes. He starred with dizzy eyes at Eiji before he blinked a few times and his green eyes lit up for a brief moment in recognition.

"E-eiji, what are you doing here?" his voice was painfully low and cracked up a few times and Eiji sighed. He knew perfectly well what was wrong with his partner. Oishi Shuichiro was not sick very often, but he was cursed with one of the worse headaches you could possible image.

"What I am doing? I am here to ask you what you are doing" Eiji declared and tried to stare his partner down for a brief minute but quickly gave up the thought. Oishi expression was too puzzled; he wouldn't be able to tell Oishi off on the doorstep. Not when the other looked like he did. "How much have you drunken?" Oishi seemed to think for a brief moment.

"Four or five glasses of water and…"

"Too little" Eiji declared. "Go back to bad and I'll come up with something" Oishi nodded tiredly and obeyed and walked deeper into the house, leaving the task of closing the door to Eiji. Really, Oishi was in his own world when he was sick.

Five minutes later he was sitting on the edge of Oishi's bed and looked as the other greedily swallowed his third glass of water in a row. When he moments later gave Eiji the empty glass the redhead simply reached for the pitcher on the nightstand and refilled it. He didn't give up before Oishi had emptied the fifth glass. The black haired male heaved a sigh and laid back down on his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Eiji, would you mind turn of the lights?" he groaned and closed his eyes. He just wanted to go back to the painless sleep that was ahead of him.

"Soon" Oishi opened an eye and peered at him as the redhead moved on the bed until he was leaning against the headboard and had wrapped his arms around his legs. "Practice was weird without you know…. No, it was totally chaos"

"I am sorry" Oishi mumbled even thought they both knew that Oishi weren't the one to blame.

"Why didn't you call me?" Eiji leaned his forehead against his knees and closed his eyes.

"I did" Eiji's head shot up and he stared down on the other person. "No you didn't"

"You were the one that didn't answer, so I sent a text message instead. Didn't you get it?" Eiji blinked once, then twice and then he was on the floor looking through his bag after his cell phone, once found he stared at the black display. He pressed the start button but nothing happened.

"I guess… I guess the battery is dead" he heard Oishi chuckle from the bed and he threw his cell into the pit of his bag before he turned of the lights and once again crawled back to the bed and sat down with his back against the headboard.

"It's not funny you know! Do you know how angry I have been on you the entire day for not telling me you were sick?" another tired chuckle was heard and a head placed itself in the redheads lap.

"I am so sorry that _your _cell phones battery died"

"Oh shut up and go back to sleep, that's the only thing you're good at anyway" Oishi only smiled and closed his eyes as Eiji's fingers tangled themselves in black hair as the acrobat dimly played with the strands of hair. Somehow he felt relived. Oishi was Oishi after all and there was no way he wouldn't call him when he didn't plan on showing up at practice. Maybe Eiji had been so angry because he didn't quite believe it himself…

…and that new flashy move… well there would be another time to show it to his partner. They were after all the Golden Pair.

___________________

**A/N: **I have now officially created a new word that can be found in this fic. Oishiless…. Isn't it such a great word? A bit angsty though but it still has a nice clang to it, hasn't it? right, right?


	25. 79 When

**Prompt: **79. When?  
**Word Count:** 1,243  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary: **_'Maybe…'_ Eiji thought. _'…just maybe that was when things had started to change between them'_

**A/N: **because glowstarducky created a plotbunny in prompt 85 (she) when she wrote:

"…_just ending up together without the messy-ness and drama, with the two of them hap__py being together"_

Sorry for writing this without asking first.

Also, you still own your lifes to TG

**_____________**

Eiji wasn't sure about when the rather naïve feelings he had felt for Oishi had changed to something deeper than just plain admiration for the older male. The change had appeared slowly and gradually and truth to be told he hadn't really seen them himself, even thought he had been aware of the knowing glances his friends threw them every now and then.

He had never really disliked Oishi's touch, but for it to turn out to be so addictive as it was now was something he never really expected. From the beginning it had only been a friendly gesture, a way to calm him down and make him relax, on the courts or somewhere else, like in their rooms when there was homework Eiji just couldn't understand how to do.

Just like that, a simple, gentle touch, warmth flooding from his shoulder to every single part of his body, making him more alert to the surroundings, more aware of the pleasant smell beside him.

A voice, low, gentle, reassuring, telling him to; _'Calm down' _to _'think it over' _and that _'everything is going to be aright, there is plenty of time'._

'_Maybe…'_ Eiji thought. _'…just maybe that was when things started to change between them' _when he had started to search for that delicious sensation more often, hugging his partner frequently, swinging an arm around Oishi's shoulder, standing close to each other, enjoying the warmth the other male radiated.

He didn't think that he was aware of it himself at first, just as long as he was able to be close to Oishi, spend time together everything was just fine. He didn't really need anything more than that.

Or so he had thought.

Oishi never rejected him something, and probably never would either, and he found himself becoming more daring, leaning against the others side when they watched a movie, grabbing the others hand while he told something extremely interesting, blue eyes beaming with excitement.

'_But'_ Eiji stopped himself. _"Oishi had become more daring too._' He had started to pat Eiji's head more often, had learned to place an arm around the slim waist when the redhead flung himself on the male, in an all more usual greeting. He would smile more often when the redhead was around, encouraging the redhead in any activity he was doing.

In the end everyone knew that they were dating before they had known it themselves. It had just been natural to follow the other when he went shopping for grip tape or shoes. It became a habit too call the other as soon as a new movie they wanted to see was being shown in the local cinema.

Their cuddling had also become more bold, they even started to share the same bed when they slept over at Oishi's. (His older brother would never let him live it through if they shared a bed in their shared room.)

The first time it had happened it had been out of pure accident, they had been sitting close to each other on Oishi's bed, watching a rather bad movie, neither of them wanting to admit that the other was tired and make Eiji move down onto the floor. In the end they had simply collapsed on the bed from pure exhaustion, their backs resting against the wall as the they leaned against each other.

When they woke up the next day they were in a complete mess of limbs, covers and flustered faces and they tried to untangled themselves, offering weak excuses before moving away from the other, trying to remember just exactly what had happened. Trying to find out if the other despised them.

'_Really' _Eiji chuckled to himself. _'Hadn't they been so very silly?'_

Because the next time Eiji slept over it had been the same routine, watching a movie, becoming tired, but this time Eiji had collected the courage that was needed (with a little help from Fuji though) and just simply laid down with a yawn right there on Oishi's bed and closed his eyes.

There was no question from the other male and when the redhead awoke the next morning in Oishi's strong and supportive arms. Eiji had only snuggled closer and pretended to be asleep, enjoying the warmth the other body radiated.

Maybe it was then the redhead really had understood how he felt about Oishi. It was then the thoughts about doing… other things with his partner were starting to arise inside of him, demanding to make their voices heard. Eiji had tried really hard to withstand them in the beginning, he really had. But it just became harder and harder, especially since Oishi only continued like nothing had happened, touches every now and then, snuggling close.

One night it had just been too much. That night when everything threatened too overflow and consume him if he didn't do _something_ about it. The feelings were boiling inside of him, being kept behind a wall of steel way too long they finally broke free when he laid there in Oishi's arms in the middle of the night. The irregular breathing in his ear had told him that Oishi wasn't really sleeping either. He remember that he had lifted his head, blue eyes meeting green ones and without really registering what he was doing he was kissing his partner.

He didn't know which one of them who had started it but he didn't really care, as long as Oishi was kissing him back instead of pushing him away things couldn't be more perfect in Eiji's world.

'_No…' _he thought for himself as Oishi heaved a yawn above him. _'Things could hardly be more perfect than this'_

He smiled warmly and closed his eyes and buried his head into Oishi's chest, inhaling deeply. He could hear the other chuckle above him and it made him smile even more, squeezing the other males waist which his arms were securely wrapped around, just as Oishi's arms were wrapped around his.

He liked to lay just like this, Oishi's back leaning against the armrest of the sofa, legs almost touching the other end. Himself between said legs, laying on top his partner in the others arms and just… be.

This was it, one of the reasons as to why he loved Oishi so much. The plain simple-ness their entire relationship circled around. It was just enough to lay there on the couch, not doing anything in spectacular more than enjoying the others company. It was more than enough really, even though a lot had happened since they first became a couple, even though neither of them were a virgin anymore Eiji found out that it was moments like these he ended up treasuring the most.

Moments when they just spent time with each other, simply enjoying the others company without really doing anything. They didn't really need to do it either, this was just another way of showing the other just how much he meant, without words, without a bed. Just the two of them, here, in the present.

He could feel one of Oishi's hands starting to venture, tracing his spine and sides, one tangling itself in his red locks and gently massaging his scalp. He purred in response, letting the other know just how much he valued it all, this, them.

Above him Oishi chuckled and he nuzzled his head into the others chest in answer.

Words were completely unnecessary in moments like these.

_____________________

**A/N: **Somehow I just completely fell in love with GP all over again while writing this, and then I reread it before sending it to TG, and just loved this oneshot even more.


	26. 80 Why?

(#80) Why?  
**Rating:**T  
**Warnings: **Almost non existing sex, insecure Eiji.  
**Type: **One-Shot  
**Summary:**It almost was too good to be true and that made Eiji insecure.

**A/N: **Haha… back to the bed… I fail so damn hard. Oh well, at least tokyogirl agrees with me that it's a good place! Don't forget to thank her for beta reading this!

_TG:_ invades a/n, bed has become the longest topic in the world O-o

_Me_: You have nooo idea x'D

By the way did you guys notice that the summary actually rhymed?

________________________________

Sometimes Eiji wondered if it really was aright for them to be together like this, being tangled together in a mess of limbs, skin and sweat, their clothes discarded somewhere on Oishi's otherwise clean floor. They were both panting softly as they recovered from their lovemaking, Eiji was of course the one of them that recovered first, and when Oishi let out a small whimper and nuzzled his head into the crock of Eiji's shoulders the acrobats hands were already there to catch him and encircle the others neck with his arms, letting his hands idly play with the loose strands of locks that had came undone during their act.

As the redhead stared up at the ceiling he once again couldn't help to think about that there where so many others that deserved Oishi like this, he had after all a pretty big fan base back at school, and those fans were more loyal then his own fans would ever be. Oishi deserved someone smart and clever that he could discuss his homework's with, not someone as himself that practically made Oishi do his own homework's instead. Oishi never complained though, but sooner or later Eiji was afraid that the other would grow tired with his incompetence.

But when he felt Oishi's hot breath against his neck as the male whispered his name into the empty air, before hungry lips found his own, Eiji temporarily forgot his thoughts and let his mind wander away.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At practice he couldn't stop thinking about how utterly hot Oishi looked from afar, and Eiji knew that the only thing that kept girls from throwing themselves all over him was the weird hairstyle that he himself had come to love over the years. Oishi had, after all a very handsome face and a pair of very green eyes. Oh how he wanted that those eyes would look at him and him and alone. How he wished that that gentle voice would only speak to him and not everyone else as well. Yes he was a bit possessive when he jumped on Oishi's shoulders when he decided that the other had talked long enough with Tezuka, and he was fully aware of his childish behaviour when he whined until Oishi gave in and left the freshmen to complete their swings alone while the Golden Pair played a match against each other.

It was thrilling, to play against Oishi. It was an indescribable feeling to have those green eyes nailed on him and becoming the entire thing in the other male's world. When the others mind was so occupied trying to read the acrobats moves that the black haired male didn't even hear the coach's assembly call, then Eiji felt truly satisfied.

And when they walked home together and he was clinging to Oishi arm and chatting away like his life depended on it, he wasn't even sure about how much of his words actually reached Oishi's ears. He let his gaze fall on the ground and became silent, it didn't even take half a minute for Oishi to catch on, stop and look down at his lover with a worried look on his face.

"Are you aright?" and he nodded on response, a weak grin painting his lips.

'_Maybe I__ am afraid that it will end' _he silently thought for himself. As they sat in front of each other in Oishi's room, their books scattered all around the floor. To him, their relationship sometimes seemed too good to be true. Oishi was simply to kind, he was too childish and they fitted together so well that he, on more than on one occasion, had thought that something like this couldn't be real. At least not for very long.

But somehow they had managed to be together for years, and nothing had really changed. It was like those relationships between the hero and the heroine in the movies he used to watch when he was small. _'Happy ever after…' _he was grown up now and knew that there wasn't a single relationship that hadn't some kinds of problems. And still…

Eiji was currently biting at the end of his pencil as Oishi succeeded in solving another problem in his math book. He looked up and gave Eiji a victorious smile before he dove down again, aiming for the next problem.

"Why me?" Eiji didn't know where it came from, but his voice didn't falter and he didn't look away as Oishi lifted his head and looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Why me out of all people?" he was biting his lower lip now, Oishi's puzzled expression hurt him more than he wanted to admit. He didn't want to be the one to end Oishi's fairytale but the other had to wake up sometime, and he had to as well. Oishi shrugged his shoulders and looked at him before letting out a small sigh as he pushed away his books, making clear that Eiji had his entire attention.

"Is it because it's convenient since we are the Golden Pair and everyone is pretty much expecting it anyway?" Oishi raised an eyebrow as he looked at him.

"What are you getting at Eiji?" he asked eyeing the redhead curiously.

"I just… you know…that it's… _this_ is almost too good to be true you know… we are rarely fighting and…"

"Eiji" Oishi interrupted with a sigh. He had a lot of homework to do, and truth to be told he really couldn't afford taking a longer discussion this time around. "What about that book I loaned from you and lost? Or the coke that you dropped into the aquarium, even though I told you to not stand so close to the aquarium when you drank it?"

"But I told you that it was an accident!" The acrobat cried. He still felt guilty about making Oishi change all the water inside the tank since the fish probably wouldn't feel very well if they stayed to long in the brown liquid. He had helped him of course, after Oishi had scolded him before the raven haired male had to try to soothe him since Eiji actually was very fond of Oishi's fish as well. "And I really liked that book you know! You should be more careful with my things!"

"Comes from the one that almost killed my fish."

"I said that I am sorry!" he bit his lower lip in order to come up with a comeback. "But you made me wait outside your classroom the entire lunch break today! And that was only to come rushing from the other end of the corridor when there was only five minutes left, stating that you had forgotten that you had an important meeting with the student council. Is it that hard to send me a text message or something?" he leaned backwards with a triumphant smile only to be met with Oishi's own triumphant one.

"And who is the one that is _almost_ always late when we are going somewhere? You don't send me any text message then"

"Don't lie Oishi, I do send you text messages…"

"…only if you're more than half an hour late." Oishi threw his pile of books a quick glance before he once again decided to speed up the conversation. "Eiji, this was all from last week, are you still stating that we don't fight?" Eiji pouted and looked away in defeat. "Fine, but it still seems… you know…"

"That we are trying to hard?" Oishi had a smile in the corner of his lips as he interrupted again. "Truth to be told I am not trying very hard, I don't feel the need to do so since I am able to completely be myself when I am with you…" he crawled around the table until he was sitting behind Eiji, his arms went around the others thin waist and pulled the acrobat closer to himself.

"…but why me?" the acrobat whined. "Why me Oishi?" he leaned back, his head resting against the others shoulder.

"I could ask you the same Eiji. "Why me?" Eiji could feel the raven haired male nuzzling his neck before Oishi's nose buried itself in his red locks.

"Because…because..." he felt Oishi's breath ghost over his ear before a soft kiss was placed on his cheek and he whined softly, telling the other to continue. "…you know… you're good at tennis…handsome, smart, athletic…" Eiji found out that he could go on forever, there existed just too many things that he liked about Oishi, and said persons mouth was getting dangerously close to his own. "Mouu… I just don't know. I can't really help that I fell for yo...hmmpfff"

Eiji had lost count on how many times Oishi had interrupted him that day, but this time, as soft lips covered his own he found out that he didn't care.

_________________

**A/N: **What the hell is wrong with me and this angsty Eiji? That aside I think a few how you have noticed that the theme list have gone through a short change. From the beginning I used the manga art challenges theme, but now I have officially joined the real fic challenge on lj… well… at least I have submitted my golden pair claim… And truth to be told the majority of the themes I had already written was on the list, so there is no real difference more than its "official" or whatever you want to call it. (And that I am not doing the themes in order anymore)

To CanAnn: Yepp, in the last chapter they were only friends, but hell, they still acted like they were married xD


	27. 84 He

**84. He  
****Word Count: **1, 039  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Oishi was never late…

**A/N:** School killed me, it's as easy as that.

____________________________________

It had started out as something fun, a once in a lifetime opportunity to tease his partner because he was being late at such an important time.

Oishi was never late, no matter how important the matter was Oishi Shuichiro was always at the place at least a quarter before the appointed time. But there was always exceptions, there was this one time when Oishi had been an entire three minutes late to the morning lesson, and truth to be told it had kind of been Eiji's fault to begin with.

His fault that he had stayed over at Oishi's, his fault thate when they finally stopped studying, it was way too late for him to head home. That time he had been the one who awoke to Oishi's alarm first, tired and out of pure instinct he had pressed the large button on top of the clock...

How was he supposed to know that Oishi's clock didn't have a snooze function?

He smiled sheepishly at the memory, Oishi had awoken by himself roughly thirty minutes later and Eiji remembered that his partner had made a great fuss about it all. The fact that Oishi's own teacher was five minutes late to every lesson didn't matter, being late was something the other male despised.

That was why it was so downright exciting to watch the time tick by, counting the seconds Oishi had been absent. So far his partner was eight minutes and 48 seconds late to the appointment time.

Eiji could see Tezuka's brows furrow, he noticed that Inui also counted the time the other was absent, probably for the sake of the data on the vice captain. Ryuuzaki's glance was flickering around in a nervous manner Eiji didn't share.

Because it was so downright natural that Oishi would be there, late or not. An unwritten rule that they would play together, going all out against the team Seigaku lost against last year.

He wasn't scared, he trusted the other off the courts just like on the courts. He trusted that Oishi would take care of that shot he couldn't quite reach. Knew that he could dodge and Oishi would cover.

It probably was a stupid reason, that Oishi couldn't have left his sister alone at home, but the neighbour had been nice and he was on his way now. Or that there had been an accident further up the road so the male had to take a longer way. The possibilities were infite.

But there was something with the way Oishi spoke when he finally called Ryuuzaki that Eiji started to worry. Out of the people assembled he probably was the one that knew Oishi the best, and _something_ was downright wrong. He could feel it with the way Oishi's voice vibrated. His partner was stressed, but not the_ late_ kind of stressed, but rather the way the vice captain sounded when the situation had slipped out of his hands, no matter how much the other had struggled.

For the first time that day, 20 minutes past the appointed time and Eiji started to wonder for the first time, if the two of them would actually be playing today. He wasn't that certain anymore.

Momo had rushed away on a quest to retrieve his partner, but there was just that small, nagging feeling that told Eiji that it was a waste of time. He didn't know what, but he didn't feel any better when he glanced in Tezuka's direction where the same thoughts laid just beneath the usual stern surface.

When Ryuuzaki's phone rung to life for the second time that day, Eiji knew deep down that Oishi wouldn't come. He was desperately trying to will away the expression that crossed over Ryuuzaki's face as she spoke, as she glanced a quick, worried glance at him.

He knew that Oishi wouldn't abandon him if the other male could help it, knew that _something_ must have happened to the other and he feared what it was. He bit down on his lower lip as he received the news he already knew.

Oishi wouldn't come.

He would play alone.

Not entirely alone though, Momo was suppose to be there too, he reminded himself. But it wasn't the same thing, wasn't the same feeling as the two of them standing on the courts in doubles two, side by side facing Gakuto and Oishitari.

Oishi wasn't there to cover up if he made a mistake, weren't there to be the gamemaker, weren't there to make sure that everything turned out alright in the end.

He felt the panic coming, creeping. He felt so utterly powerless as all the shots he made were returned easily. He wanted to scream, crawl down into his nice comfy bed at home and close out the rest of the world.

_Oishi…_

But they had made a promise together hadn't they? The both of them. That they would become the number one doubles team in nationals, no matter what. Good promise by the way, Oishi wasn't even playing this game. Now, when he needed his partner the most.

_Oishi…_

But suddenly it hit him, that maybe this was the time Oishi needed him. So far in their partnership Oishi had practically taken him under his wing, watching every move carefully, teaching him all he knew, and when Eiji didn't feel like meeting up half of the way he went further than that.

Oishi had endured so much because of him. Losses, humiliation. It always ended up being his fault when they lost a game. They both knew it but none of them commented on it, they just started working on practicing on their weak spots. His stamina, that time he had let the opponent fool him completely…

All those times Oishi had always been there and, somehow, Eiji knew that Oishi counted on him. Counted on that he would win this so they could play together again in the next match when whatever had happened had been solved.

Because there were two of them, because they were the Golden Pair, on and off the courts.

He opened his eyes, gaze stern and focused as he flipped his racket over his wrist determinedly.

He, no _they_ would win.

_____________________________________

**A/N: **I seriously have no idea where this came from. Though I have my suspicions that it has _something_ to do with the fact that I am currently rewatching PoT again, and have just reached the first Hyoutei arc. But it miiight just be me XDD

A bit crappy, and I totally blame it the load of schoolwork I have done those past days. I'll probably be back on track soon again.

TG, as always, thank you.


	28. 85 She

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of tennis or any of its characters, Takeshi Konomi does and I make no profit by writing this whatsoever. Neither do I own Koizora, but it's a freaking wonderful story if I may say it myself.  
**Prompt: **85. She  
**Word Count:** 800  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary: **The main character, Mika, was a perfect image of the type girl he believed would be his wife when he grew up

**A/N:** Old Golden Pair (I am talking about an age around 20 years over here, so don't get me wrong-.-") AU I guess.

Because I didn't want to create an OC for this prompt and turn the entire thing into a love triangle. Hah, got you there, yaoi all the way!

TG, sorry for spamming you even though your summer vacation hasn't starteds yet.

_________________

When Oishi was young he had always believed that he would have a few crushes on random girls before he found the right one during his years in university. She would of course be cute, but not average. She would be just like any other Japanese girl, except that she probably would be a bit quieter and own a personality that matched his own. Caring and gentle.

And of course she would have long black hair. Maybe a bit clumsy but she would still have a great sense of responsibility and justice. She would be motivated in school and great at cooking. There was this drama named _'Koizora'_ when he was small. The main character, Mika, was a perfect image of the type girl he believed would be his wife when he grew up.

But he had been wrong. Horribly wrong. He let out a heavy sigh and started to solve the next math problem. He could hear a rustling sound from the sofa from where he was sitting at the kitchen table and doing his homework. Seconds later a face could be spotted in the door frame.

"Oishi? You okay?" he smiled tiredly at his lover and pulled a hand through his hair. So many years had passed and Eiji still called him by his last name. It was a habit that never seemed to go away. The way Eiji played with the pronouncing so it almost sounded like the word for 'yummy' or 'delicious'. However, neither of their friends and family seemed to notice so it stayed between the both of them.

"Yeah…" Eiji was the complete opposite from what he believed his wife would look and be like. No long and soft locks, not even the hair colour matched and he was pretty sure that he never thought the eye colour to be blue either.

"Really? It felt like the entire building was shaking though" he chuckled at Eiji's joke and immediately got rewarded with one of those grins he loved so much.

"Weren't you watching television?" he asked, but Eiji just shrugged his shoulder and said something about advertisement and sat down on the chair beside his own.

"How is it going?" Oishi sighed again, somehow it felt like he didn't make any progress, that no matter how many problems he solved, he still had hundreds left. Eiji just smiled and stretched his arms above his head.

"I don't think this will ever end."

"That's why I decided to not continue to study," the redhead grinned. Eiji had jumped off school after his high school graduation while Oishi continued to the university. Eiji had actually started to work at a kindergarten, claiming that it was not really different from his home anyway and Oishi couldn't do much more than agree. Thanks to the amount of Eiji's brothers and sisters, the Kikumaru household always seemed to be an utterly chaotic place. And the fact that all of them seemed to be made of pure energy didn't make it any better.

That was another thing that didn't fit with Oishi's picture of his future wife. Eiji was far from silent and truth to be told the redhead didn't own very much responsibility at all. The only thing that actually matched was that Eiji was good at cooking, a skill he probably had attained because of his large family.

But as Oishi studied the other he knew that Eiji had other traits that were far better than the girl he had imaged as young boy. She certainly didn't play tennis, and he was more than enjoying their Sundays that always involved a match or two against each other or a random doubles pair they found at a street court. They didn't play official matches anymore, but it didn't really matter to them. They had grown up, and even though the old regulars assembled at Taka-san's sushi restaurant every now and then, it was very few of them that actually had became a pro.

But all of them still played for the fun of it. Last week he and Eiji had played a match against Fuji and Kawamura, and even though Eiji had complained afterwards that Taka-sans shots were too hard for his fragile form it was obvious that the redhead had enjoyed it. They all had. But mostly Eiji seemed to enjoy the reunion of his friend and used every free moment to update Fuji about everything that had happened since last time, and Fuji did the same.

Oishi knew that rather to match your personality it was better to have someone like Eiji, someone to cover up for the things you couldn't do yourself. So what that they never would be able to marry each other, he still loved the cheerful redhead and that was all that mattered.

____________

**A/N: **Somehow I believed this was much longer when I first wrote it. But it was just 800 words…. scary.


	29. 86 Choices

**Prompt:** 86. Choices  
**Word Count:** 3,018  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Summary: **It had seemed like such a good decision…

**A/N:**I got the idea for this fic during the trainride home from the convent, and I put it together with the GP dialogue in the Another story OVA, where Oishi tells Eiji that he is aiming for another school when they graduate. Spoilers ahead if you haven't understood it yet.

I don't know if they actually have graduating proms in Japan, though it would be a pity if they don't.

______________________

It had seemed like such a good decision in the beginning, to chase the dream that had appeared along their way to nationals. The dream of taking care of the hurt, something he had been good at all along, just not to the extent he wished for. He didn't want to follow his friends to the hospital when they became injured, he wanted to be the one to take care of them, to heal them himself. He didn't want to feel that aching feeling of helplessness ever again.

But it hadn't sunk in. Not before this very moment in a crowded gymnastic room, dressed up with the rest of the third years. It had just been a far off dream that would take place sometime after they graduated, somewhere far off in the future. It was just that it hadn't been very far, hardly a few months since he had told Eiji that he wouldn't follow the rest of the team to Seishun high in order to persuade his vision.

But he hadn't understood that they would actually part. Eiji had, he was sure. Somehow the acrobat had understood the depth of it all in the same moment he had delivered the news, understood and accepted them. Fully knowing that in a few months everything would be over.

Or Eiji just hadn't understood it either. He didn't seem very depressed though there he was standing a few meters away, joking with Fuji like everything was like it should be, acting like they weren't graduating tomorrow. As Oishi looked at his partner a more than familiar ache started to appear in his chest, it started as a little sting, but grew stronger while his glance was practically glued on the other, watching his carefree manner as he accepted yet another invite to dance with one of the many dress clad girls.

"_How long had it been__?"_ He wondered regretfully. How long had it been since he had fallen for his doubles partner? He had lost the count long ago, days melding together into a pleasant blur of delight and longing. Even though he kept his distance, adoring his partner from behind, keeping his feelings for himself. Only allowing certain thoughts about his friend arise in the privacy of his darkened room.

Maybe he had believed somewhere deep down that it would never end, that he forever would be able to continue to admire Eiji at a distance, never daring to take the step in order to mess up the close relation they had created during the years, that the path he had choosen would be so far off into the future that they would be old before any of them arrived there.

That he somehow along the way had been able to express his long hidden feelings to his partner, that Eiji would understand, feel the same and they would fall into the entire love procedure like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Except that he was leaving, and he still hadn't dared confessed, would never be able to. They would just glide apart together with the distance until the single person he knew almost as well as himself would transform into a complete stranger.

He couldn't take it anymore, and with a weak excuse that he needed some fresh air he left Tezuka and Inui by themselves before he made his way outside. It was easier outside when he didn't have to deal with the depressing atmosphere and a certain redhead that once again was dancing with a random girl. He didn't complain though, he had gently turned down all offers for a dance, telling them that he didn't feel very well, but that he maybe would dance with them _later._

Later…

Wasn't that why he had made his choice to begin with? Because the departures would happen _later_?

His feet found their way by themselves, bringing him to their clubhouse, his hand was already rummaging through his pocket after the key before reality once again hit him. He had turned in the key yesterday hadn't he? He wasn't the vice captain anymore, he didn't belong here, wasn't welcomed.

With a sigh he leaned back against the solid door behind him and plunged his hands into the pockets of his pants. He didn't feel well, not at all. Truth to be told he felt like throwing up, there was that bitter taste of bile in the back of his throat, the key had simply been the last straw. He didn't want to look up to see empty courts he never would play on or run laps around ever again, didn't need any imaginary movies replying training sessions in his head.

He just…just…

In the end Eiji was the one who found him, or rather searched for him. He highly doubted that there was somewhere else for him to go to be overly sentimental than here. But the fact that Eiji appeared didn't make it any better. Eiji was looking so different compared to his usual self, red hair carefully styled, clothes that made the acrobat look like he came straight from the business world. With a soft sigh Oishi turned away his head. The only thing that really _was_ Eiji was the familiar band-aid placed on his right cheek. At least that was how it felt.

"They are starting to wonder if you're aright," Eiji told him calmly before leaning on the cold surface of the wall beside himself. "Yuki wanted to dance the promised dance too," the redhead added which made him groan inwardly, he had said _maybe _hadn't he? But he quickly let the thought go. Eiji was standing close beside him, shoulder against shoulder, and the redhead seemed to only radiate heat.

But it wasn't really Eiji, Oishi noticed with a frown. He could also smell the unfamiliar scent of a strong cologne Eiji had decided to wear for the evening. He really liked Eiji's scent as it was. A bit musty, but still sweet and often mixed together by the faint smell of sweat because of the training, or a game. This new flavour made him cringe on the inside, made the tight ache in his chest return at full force. Eiji was changing too, and would continue to change together with everyone else while he was far away, studying for something he wasn't even sure he wanted anymore. With a strange feeling of nausea he glanced out over the courts, taking everything in once again, burning the scenery into his mind.

"We're really graduating tomorrow, aren't we?" He asked, for it felt so surreal, and still so very real at the same time and he heard Eiji's grunt in the distance, an agreeing reply. Somehow it felt like Eiji was just as dazed as he was. "We are really going on different paths aren't we?"

It scared him. During the last years his life had pretty much shrunk down to school, tennis and Eiji and to just wipe out two of the most important things at the same time was a frightening experience, he didn't want to let any of it go, but at the same time he knew that tennis wouldn't be the same without a certain redhead, and he didn't want to plague himself with painful memories he was certain he would receive if he ever tried to play without his partner.

"Only if we want to."

He couldn't help it, he had to turn his head and look at the male beside himself, allowing himself to drown into the blue orbs for maybe the last time for all what he knew. Eiji was eying him back, focused, concentrated and he couldn't read his friends body language as well as he used to.

That scared him too.

So he chuckled dryly, anything to shake off the overwhelming feeling of anxiety that threatened to make him bang his head against the thick, hard wall, or do _anything_ really. All in order to escape the tension.

"Eiji," he started. "Do you have any idea how long away-"

"But there are weekends!" Eiji cut in, and is if reading his mind about homework and studying on any free time given the redhead quickly added another sentence, lifting his arms in the process to underline his words, trying to show him that he wasn't giving up, that somehow… someway…

"…A-and if that doesn't work there is vacations… and…. or…… just…." The redhead fell into a miserable silence when Oishi didn't bother to share his faked excitement. Instead Oishi was only eyeing his partner, quirking an eyebrow, because both of them knew that distance tended to tear people apart.

Oishi had believed that he somehow would be the one most affected by his departure, Eiji still had the rest of the team didn't he? But there was something with the way Eiji talked and moved that told him that the redhead probably would end up just as miserable as he feared he would become himself. Or at least Eiji seemed to believe it, judging from the acrobats body language.

"That's…. you…" Eiji started before Oishi more felt than heard him taking a ragging breath in order to collect himself.

"You're giving up without even trying," Eiji's accusation hit him hard. The truth always hurt the most, and sometimes he whished that he and Eiji hadn't reached the level of understanding they actually had.

He was giving up and there was no way to deny it, not to himself and not to his partner when said person was mere inches away, reading him like an open book. He was afraid, scared. It was so much easier to give up without a fight, so less painful than actually trying to keep the contact only to see it slip through his hands despite his effort to keep it, and there would be nothing he could do about it. Nothing to stop Eiji from changing when he wasn't there beside him, going through the same changes as well.

There was simply no way he could answer it, Eiji already knew the answer anyway. It had never been a question, just a statement both of them knew was more than true. Leaning his head back against the smooth surface of the door he closed his eyes.

It was so much easier to just accept it all, to have a big depression and then move on instead of living the upcoming years in nausea over not knowing if they still were friends, if Eiji was still the same, or rather, how much his beloved acrobat had changed since the last time he saw him. Seeing the distance between them grow with his own eyes, to be the one that suddenly was hesitant before actually dialling the others number…

He didn't get why he made such a big deal of it either. They were just friends right? Friends came and went during school, it was not something strange at all.

But why didn't he want to keep hunting after Eiji when said person would change into completely stranger? Why was he so afraid of loosing the present Eiji that he didn't dare to try to keep in touch only to witnesses the changes himself, only to finally see the new Eiji make a turn around a corner he couldn't follow and slowly fade into the distance?

He heard a faint rustle and when he opened his eyes Eiji was staring determined at him, his eyes gleaming with resolution. Somewhere in the back of his mind Oishi understood that a chain of thought resembling his own had surged through his partners head, and he felt somewhat relieved, Eiji understood him in a way others never would do. Knew his fears almost even better than himself. Eiji would understand.

Or would he? Because suddenly Eiji's face leaned closer to his own, but never did those blue eyes leave his own. And suddenly, like he had been struck by the lightening Oishi understood that he had underestimated his partner. Not only had Eiji's thoughts followed his own, the redhead had also once again accepted it all, _and _made a decision, something that was clearly shown by the determined look in Eiji's eyes, something he had overseen before but couldn't do any longer because Eiji's face was gradually coming closer and closer.

Eiji was that kind of person who didn't like to leave things undone, and Oishi suddenly understood that his future absence had pushed the wrong, or the right button inside Eiji, because years of longing he was more than familiar with were suddenly reflected in those large blue orbs.

It wasn't one of those spur of the moment accidents Oishi had read about so many times before in his cheesy romance novels, even though it might have seemed like one. He could clearly read in Eiji's eyes that this was something the redhead had pondered about for a long time, had been wanting to do for a long time and this was simply the last chance they would ever have to be alone, since the graduation tomorrow would involve a lot of people before the both of them went their separate ways.

Hmm… maybe it _was _the spur of the moment…

Eiji's lips were hovering mere inches from his own now, warm breath dancing over his dry lips and he fought the urge to reach out with his tongue and wet them. Instead he concentrated on the depths of Eiji's eyes as the other left everything bare for him to see, allowing him to understand that Eiji was more than aware of what he was about to do.

And then Eiji's eyelids fluttered closed. They stayed like that for a few seconds, just teasing the other with their shallow breathing and Oishi's felt his eyes close in appreciation too, waiting with the faint smell of Eiji hidden somewhere behind the strong stench of cologne. Eiji was testing him, waiting for him to pull away. But he didn't, couldn't bring himself too, couldn't lie anymore about just how much he loved the other. How much he wanted this.

Then he felt a warning hand place itself on his chest and he knew that Eiji was telling him to stay still, forbidding him to move, to react in a way neither of them wanted. Eiji was about to say goodbye and was telling him to not make it any harder than it already was, to just let him do it so the redhead could go on without any regret.

He found himself dimly wondering if Eiji knew he felt the same, or if the redhead just wanted to do it a least once before he left him for his studies. He didn't know, there was no way he could read Eiji with his eyes closed, and he didn't dare to open them either. Eiji had told him to stay still, and that hand which was placed on his chest kept him in shack.

Eiji knew him way to well.

And then there was soft lips pressing against his own and he almost shuddered at the sensation, it was like a spark flew from his lips to every inch of his body, making it tingle in ways he never believed would be possible. And then Eiji was moving his lips against his own, and he didn't know how he was able to hold back, to not respond to the kiss, to not let his tongue out and lick his way into that hot, tempting cavern that currently was right there in front of him. To wrap his arm around slim waist and pull the other close and kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

Which there wasn't, he suddenly understood. A morning started when a sleepy redhead made his way into the locker room with a tired and goofy smile to greet him, laughing lightly when he scolded him teasingly about staying up to late the night before. From now on it felt like time would stop, that he would wander around in school like a robot or a zombie, not seeing the differences in the days that passed anymore.

Maybe it was the hand, because he still stood still like a statue when Eiji pulled away, unable to even open his eyes as long as that hand was clasping at the thin fabric just above his chest. His lips were burning slightly, but it was in a pleasant way and he wished that Eiji hadn't pulled back, that they would stay lip locked forever.

And then the hand was gone and his eyes opened up, looking down into a softly smiling face. Oishi felt himself blink, once, then twice and he was still unable to read the expression his friend wore. It was some strange mix between sadness and kindness. What was it called now again? But before he could find the word that was lurking on his tongue Eiji had turned around, shuffled his arms into his pockets and started to walk away. A lone, retreating back.

Oishi vaguely lifted one of his hands to his lips, lips which had been covered with Eiji's own mere seconds ago and tried to sort out the thoughts that were rushing through his head. He did no longer know which one of them was Eiji's and which was his own anymore.

"_This is for the best."_

"_Don't move."_

"_I don't want to watch us slip apart, don't want to se him change."_

"_Now there are no more regrets."_

"_I'll be fine… he will be fine."_

"_Stay…"_

"_I don't want to loose him…us…"_

"_Go…"_

"_I…I…"_

"_We…"_

"_Us…"_

Before he knew what was happening he found himself running after his partner, shouting said persons name as he scrambled forward, reaching out a hand as he saw a more than familiar form turn around, fear and surprise crossing over soft features together with a bunch other feelings Oishi didn't have the time to analyze before he had flung an arm around Eiji's neck, pulled the other close and firmly crushed their lips together for the second time that night.

_________________________________

**A/N: **There is no other explanation than that the angst eat my brain. Seiously, what _is this? _Where is the fluffy stuff I uses to write?

I actually have had this fic and another one since I returned home, after all, I stayed up to five in the morning the day before the camp so I could write you guys a few fics. I'll post the other the next week, and then I'll bomb TG with the fics I have written during her absence… Kuh, kuh, kuh.

Show some appreciation over that I stayed up so late and hit the review button!!!!


	30. 87 Life

**87. Life  
Word Count:** 1, 839  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** It was just another part of life.

**A/N:** Well, does everyone remember the 86th theme _'Choices'_? The one where Oishi is leaving and the fic is all angsty and stuff? Well, Khel kind of challenged me to do a continuation and here it is. It _can _be read without having to read the first part, so yeah I think it ought to count as a new prompt, right?

_____________

This, Eiji thought as he slowly pulled back after having forcefully pressed his lips against Oishi, this was what life was all about wasn't it? You met people, you parted and you met new ones. It wasn't really surprising that they were going separate ways, they would have done so sooner or later anyway.

Still there was this ache deep down in his chest as he looked into the green, deep eyes of his doubles partner, his secret crush since a few years back and gave the other a weak, encouraging smile before he turned around and started to leave the area.

Oishi's lips had been so surprisingly soft, Eiji thought for himself as he walked over the courts for the very last time, there was an ache lurking deep down in his chest, and he guessed that a bit of it was over never being able to play on those by now so familiar courts anymore.

But the largest reason was undoubtly standing against the door to the clubhouse where he had left him, pondering, thinking before giving in.

Eiji didn't blame him. He knew exactly the thoughts that where rushing through Oishi's mind, understood the others way of reasoning. They weren't the Golden Pair for nothing, hadn't been able to achieve synchro without the depth of understanding they actually had. While he was more of a risk taker Oishi was always rational and careful when he made his choices.

Oishi was always so very scared to end up hurt. He was too, but he always managed to hide his pain behind a big, toothy grin.

Well, almost. Oishi always saw through him.

He wondered how life would be without his partner, surely he would suddenly have a lot of spare time since the two of them spent practically every free second together, but he hadn't really minded it.

Truth to be told he didn't need any spare time to sit in his room and stare at the wall there, he treasured every moment the both of them had spent together, even though it was such a large amount of time that he no longer could point out exactly what had happened at that or this time. But he treasured it none the less.

He treasured Oishi, them. If Oishi had made his decision he would respect it, just as Oishi always, so far, respected him, no matter the circumstances.

Maybe that's why he became so very surprised when a familiar voice called out an even familiar name. Heavy footsteps came running after him as he painfully slowly came to a stop and turned around, watching his partner with something that might be described as fear. Warning him, trying to tell Oishi to not make it any harder than it already was.

Because it was hard and very much so, when the person who slowly but surely had become almost your entire world in just a few years was going to leave. When he thought back it might all have been a short obsession, something that bloomed up as a child, grew together with the admiration over the few years and died when they parted.

Because even if he couldn't help but feel like he had known his partner for his entire life, he knew that wasn't the case. It was hardly three years. Three years during which the other had taken him under his wing and taught him everything he could, and covered for him when he messed up during a game.

Oishi had always been there for him, and maybe, just maybe he wanted it to stay like that in his mind as well. To not experience an entire week without a certain male at his side more than just a few hurried phone calls when Oishi would have some spare time for his studies.

A visit every now and then…

To watch what they had shrink down to almost nothing was somehow even scarier than just saying goodbye and cherishing the memories.

He didn't blame Oishi for his choice. He had somewhere himself accepted it, understood that it was a part of life and maybe he agreed with the other. Fighting against the inevitable was hard, but fighting it when Oishi wasn't at his side just seemed down straight impossible from his point of view.

So just why was Oishi closing the distance he had tried to build up? Why did he wrap his arm around his neck and inch closer like that?

Hadn't they reached a silent understanding about it all? Had he misread something? Or had Oishi… had he…

Maybe…

…just maybe….

…changed his mind?

But before his brain could speculate any further Oishi was kissing him, not in that caring and gentle manner the male approached everything else, but desperate and deep and Eiji felt himself quiver under the others lips, hands reaching out and clutching at the fabricate of the others shirt in order to have anything to hold onto.

He had at some point closed his eyes, no longer able to keep them open whilst the others mouth was moving against his, licking at the seam of lips, pulling feelings he had tried to hide deep inside himself for the longest time to the surface as the hand round his neck fisted into his hair roughly as Oishi urgently probed his lips open with his own.

It wasn't really Oishi, but at the same time, in some twisted way it was. It was a part of him Oishi only shared with himself and now also him. A part Eiji knew he had hid from the rest of the world himself, including from the one he liked to think about as his other half.

He was getting dizzy now, confusion took over and his head just seemed to be unable to think clearly any longer with the way Oishi's lips were pressed over his own, tongue dancing inside his mouth, swirling around and mixing their saliva.

The world was spinning around, and Eiji found himself feeling distant. Like he really wasn't there, like he watched the scene at a distance.

Everything was a haze of empty faces and identical bodies as they hurried through the school yard, calling hurried and emotionless goodbye's to people he knew he should remember, but for the moment was unable to.

He was in a daze, didn't think, didn't muse. They just walked quickly, side by side. None of them taking the lead, none of them one step before the other.

And none of them a step behind.

It was a rush of clothes falling to the floor and being thrown into random corners as soon as the door was securely locked behind them, Oishi's fish tank being the only light to guide them. They were in too much of a hurry to even ponder about if they should light a lamp or not. There were more important matters to hand.

They fell to the bed, Oishi pinning him down, running kisses along his neck and jaw line which made a pleasurable tickling sensation crawl underneath his skin and it itched, demanded to be touched even more. To be even more close than they already were.

To hurry up.

Oishi would leave in a few days, maybe for a week, or a month, a year, and maybe even forever. The truth was hard to fully understand and they desperately tried to push forward the inevitable, tried to become lost in their own worlds with their bodies moving together as one. Just like they did on the courts, but this time, on a completely different level.

On the courts it was mentally, the brain unconscious sending out signals. Here it was literary, two people in almost perfect synch passing the last border.

Sheets rattled as they were grasped, moans and gasps were shed. Nails dug in into a muscular back, a nose finding its way in the crook of a neck. A single tear on a flustered check, rocking forward and backwards like the waves, jerking and thrusting.

Movements becoming even more hurried, beads of sweets starting to cover the both of them as they gave in, collapsing on top of each other. Harsh panting before a blue eye peered open, looking at the ceiling as he waited for when the body slumped above would recover.

Reality was starting to creep back now, this was not how the redhead had imagined his first time to be like. It was supposed to be slow, sensual. Not hurried and desperate. He knew, deep down that Oishi had wanted the same.

With or without him.

As he let his arms encircle the other, soft breathing ghosting over heated and sweaty skin he felt the first tear dripping down. He didn't knew where it came from, but it was quickly followed by another.

He made no sound as the tears kept falling, letting out all the feelings he had kept inside ever since Oishi had declared that they would go separate ways. He hadn't been able to cry then, no matter how much he even wanted to. Didn't want to hurt the other, wanted to be able to support the choice his partner had made.

It was different now, he wasn't crying because he disagreed with Oishi's choice, he cried because he didn't want to let go. No matter if it was a part of life or not. If it was a lesson to learn to part with one other he didn't want to learn it.

Not like this, not with Oishi.

He pressed the other closer, nuzzled the top of Oishi's head and he felt the other trying to move, trying to lift his head but he simply pressed the other closer to his chest, not wanting to show any weakness, not wanting Oishi to change his mind and regret it for the rest of his life because of him.

"Eiji?"

He hushed him and ran a hand through the dark locks of Oishi's hair, trying to communicate through body language. _'Just five more minutes' _he tried to say. He needed that precious time to collect himself, needed it to be able to face the word again, face Oishi and the consequences of what they just had done.

He shifted his hips lightly, the pain was bearable, and truth to be told it didn't really hurt. He was just slightly sore, nothing he couldn't life with, he had after all being through a lot worse.

Oishi seemed to understand though, because he didn't move. He just laid there, waiting.

Staring at the ceiling Eiji finally gave in, wiping the rest of the tears away before he took a deep breath.

"So what now?"

When Oishi raised his head and locked eyes with him, radiating tenderness and at the same time wonder, still not completely recovered from their previous act, Eiji knew he already knew the answer.

So he did the only thing he could think of, cupping the others cheeks and crashed their lips together in a searching, sensual kiss.

___________________________

**A/N: **Khel, I am so sorry for the time it took to write this, I really am. Hopefully you're somewhat satisfied with the result though.


	31. 89 Work

**89. Work  
Word Count:** 1, 150  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Eiji wasn't very fond of hospitals. Not the slightest.  
**A/N:** Okay, so it just hit me a few days ago just how utterly hot Oishi would look in a white doctor coat. And well… you know me…

I have once again used the dialogue from the OVA as a source, why you wonder? Because Eiji as a stuntman is just a freaking awesome thing.

_________________________________________________

Eiji wasn't very fond of hospitals. Not the slightest. There was this tense atmosphere all around him as he hurried through the seemingly endless white corridor. It felt like he had been walking for a very, very long time. Felt like the walls were shrinking, trapping him inside the depressing environment that made it hard for the otherwise rather chipper male to breathe, let alone smile.

He never really felt like he belonged here. Hospitals were too white, too clean. They smelled like plastic and soap and the smell was just so dull and unoriginal that he wanted to scream. It was nothing like home where everything smelled of a heavenly mix of Oishi and himself. There was never the slightest trace of soap, as long as Oishi didn't feel like cleaning that is.

_Oishi…_

He rounded around another corner, he had asked at the reception and the young nurse had kindly given him the location of his boyfriend.

He knew the door even before he saw the sign outside it, and he peered inside while he placed his foot in the frame. In the very same second his foot connected with the floor, with a synchronization they never really had lost over the years Oishi's head snapped open, and Eiji found himself looking into tired eyes that immediately lightened up as recognition flashed over the other's face. Eiji felt the by now familiar sensation overflow inside of him and he let it take over, allowing himself to look at the man he hadn't seen for two months straight.

He saw those green orbs soften up as the other gave him a tender smile, and he felt his own lips curve upwards, even though he was deadly tired, even though he didn't like hospitals. It only lasted for a moment though, and then Oishi was back to his work, giving his patient his full attention and Eiji just stayed where he was. Feeling a sting of nausea as he felt just slightly abandoned and out of place. It wasn't really Oishi's fault though; he was the one who had appeared unannounced in the first place.

Eiji could never stop being amazed over just how well Oishi's job fitted his lover. It was like someone had created the occupation since they knew that somewhere in the future a man named Oishi Shuichiro would aim to become a doctor. The natural gentleness Oishi owned would have been more than enough on its own, but the way Oishi actually cared for all of his patients and the fact that the male was smarter than average was also worthy to admire. Not that Eiji didn't admire his boyfriend as it was though.

It was with a little envy that the redhead watched his lover slowly stroke the patients wrist carefully, pressing on a few places and asking a few questions in a soft, dreamy voice that made the redhead long even more for the man just a few metres away.

Sometimes the distance just seemed so very far, and sometimes the fact that they no longer lived in the same world could be crushing and hard to accept. However they were not young anymore. Weren't able to fool around like love-struck birds during breaks and tennis practice.

They weren't precisely old either, but somewhere in between. They had just started to get used to their own work, starting to accept the fact that they no longer shared everything and anything. That they were different beings with different occupations.

Sometimes Eiji regretted his choice of work. It was not that he wished to become a doctor like Oishi, but when he had made his decision during one sunny afternoon in a park he hadn't really thought about the working hours, and places for that matter.

Oishi might work night sometimes, but the older male always returned to their shared home when his pass ended. Himself on the other hand was constantly travelling, only returning for a few days every month.

He always regretted leaving his boyfriend behind on occasions like those, especially since the last recording he had just returned from had spawned over two and a half months.

Two and a half months...

They had of course exchanged text messages and called each other every now and then, building up a rather heavy bill, but messages and calls could only do so much. They could never replace the feeling of being wrapped up in his lover's arms after another session of lovemaking, the closeness. The way Oishi's heart pounded, the males shallow breath against his skin that made him tingle all over, even though he just had climaxed.

The feeling of wanting nothing more than to stay like that forever.

However, life tended to burst their bubble sooner or later and once more drag away one of them to their corresponding work.

There was a high-pitched screech from the chair Oishi had been sitting on as the male pushed it aside and stood up, telling the patient some last words of advice before he excused himself.

He gave a faint tired smile as the distance between them shrank as Oishi walked up to him, the robe flickering the slightest as he hurried over the blank floor, journal tucked under one arm while he threw an uncertain glance around the surroundings and making sure no one was looking during the last two metres before Oishi made up his mind and flung his vacant arm around his neck and pulled him closer, quickly placing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

"I didn't expect you home before on Friday," Oishi murmured into his red locks and the male didn't even hesitant to take the opportunity to inhale deeply as well.

"Change of plans, the shooting took two days less than what it was expected too," he replied as Oishi pulled away, and he immediately missed the contact. "I missed you."

He heard Oishi let out a soft chuckle as the male walked past him in the doorway, and when, after a few meters, he discovered that Eiji wasn't following him, he came to a stop and motioned for him to tag along. So he did.

"I missed you too," Oishi replied as they had resumed walking through the corridors that suddenly seemed less threatening than before to the redhead.

He grinned, wide and toothy. And for a brief moment the two of them seemed to be the only living creatures for a mile radius. For an instant they were back in the old days, back too when they were careless, with no problems in the world.

And then the moment was over, they were back in the crammed white corridor of the hospital. But this time Oishi was walking beside him. This time the others body was pleasantly brushing against his own every now then as they walked side bys side, talking, laughing, smiling.

_________________________________

**A/N: **Truth to be told I am not fond at all with the ending of this one. It's just… I don't know….


	32. 93 Thanksgiving

**93. Thanksgiving**  
**Word Count:** 3,203  
**Rating:** T-M, not really sure.  
**Summary: **Eiji was bored, and that wasn't a good sign, not at all.

**A/N:**Since I had to make SOME use of the word 'footjob' I created awhile ago, also because I _do _in fact have a dirty mind sometimes…sue me.

Since Al1010 and setr really seemed to like the entire footjobb idea.

Well, the reason I picked the thanksgiving prompt is that we don't celebrate it here over in Sweden and all I know is that you eat turkey and pumpkin pie… or something among those lines. As you can see I am not sure and way too lazy to do a good research on the matter. So a holiday I can totally ruin by applying Golden Pair, my dirty mind and the word footjobb.

TG333

___________________

The Kikumaru family was even larger then what Oishi had imagined it to be, really. Eiji's family was large as it was, but that the rest of his boyfriends relatives were _that _many was quite a shock, and the worst thing of it all was that when he had turned around and given his lover a questing glance Eiji had just grinned and told him that those were only the ones that stood _closest _to _his _part of the family.

Really, Oishi's head just couldn't keep up with the large amount of people he was introduced too, even though he had always been proud of his memory before. In the end he just gave in and bowed politely, shaking a hand or two with people that gratefully told him that _"they were relieved to know that Eiji _finally _had found a reliable friend," _Oishi only smiled gently in reply, thanked them and tried to calm Eiji's furious pouting with a gentle pat on the redhead's back, and with a glance reminding his lover just _why _he was there. It wasn't precisely like hewas enjoying himself either.

It was after all Eiji's own fault. A few days ago the redhead had practically begged him to go with him and celebrate thanksgiving with his family since Eiji absolutely didn't want to go there alone, and even though Oishi knew that the redhead was fully aware that if the request wasn't way too ridiculous he wouldn't be able to refuse it, Eiji had gone so far to offer to do the laundry for the upcoming month, and when Oishi had blinked a few times in surprise, his boyfriend had quickly added in that he would do the dishes too, but then Oishi really needed to entertain him during the celebration since he swore that he would be bored to death otherwise.

Oishi really hadn't any plans on turning Eiji down when the request first was made, but if the redhead _did_ offer himself to take on the chores for a month he wasn't the one going to complain. It wasn't like Eiji didn't help out in their shared apartment, it was just that the laundry and dishes were the chores both of them disliked to do the most. And Oishi _had_ to add that the kiss Eiji had given him afterwards when he had agreed on tagging along also was convincing, in its own way of course.

____________________________________

Eiji was bored, and Oishi could tell, from where he was sitting in the seat in front of his lover. Whoever had arranged the placements really should have rethought before placing Eiji between two older people who didn't seem to be very talkative at all. The person pulling the threads obviously didn't know the redhead very well. Oishi could agree that an overly energetic Eiji _could _be annoying or frustrating, (or both) but he strongly believed that it was much worse with a bored Eiji. A bored Eiji could be very dangerous, something Oishi had learned quite early in their relationship.

He _would _have given the person behind the scenes a few points anyway, for at least placing him in front of his boyfriend, giving the acrobat some kind of distraction. He _would_ if it weren't for the fact that there was a large candle holder with multiple candles placed on the table between them, totally putting a line between him and Eiji, and somehow it felt silly yell to each other over the candles since even though the table that was placed between them was hardly a meter or so there was a lot of talking going around in the room. Also it felt utterly ridiculous to keep turning their heads in order to catch a glimpse of the others expression.

The communication through body languages they were so used to had been completely cut off since they weren't quite able to see each other, and it wasn't quite the same to talk without seeing those the blue orbs he loved so much. They had stopped screaming to each other over the candle holder after a few minutes, coming to a quiet understanding that it simply wasn't worth it. It simply just earned them too much unwanted attention from their neighbourhoods.

It probably was completely accidental that the candleholder was placed just _there_, but Oishi found himself with an uneasy feeling trying to figure out just how long it would take before his boyfriend got enough bored to give in and do something stupid.

Not long at all it seemed.

The first time it happened it was just something lightly brushing past his knee, and he paid no real attention to it. They were many and it _was_ rather crowded at the table. Also, the tablecloth was thick and reached almost the entire way to the floor, creating a very warm temperature under the table which made the most of the people in the room shift uncomfortably every now and then. Well, it wasn't _that _strange that someone had happened to brush by his knee in the process, really.

He should have known better… Especially since the foot soon was back, nudging his own, craving for attention and he found himself scanning the closest people in his quest for the attention seeker. There wasn't really anyone beside him that seemed to want his attention, all of them seemingly engrossed in a conversation of their own. He shrugged his shoulders and let it go, turning his attention back to the plate in front of him only to once again feel a light pressure, this time slowly creeping up from his ankle to his knee and down again.

The foot wasn't wearing a shoe.

With a sudden realisation Oishi's head snapped up, eagerly trying to catch a glimpse of Eiji through the candle holder. He saw blue eyes glancing back, amused, entertained, curious… simply stating that the redhead finally had found something to do to make the time pass quicker, and he was going to find out just how far he could go, right here in the room stuffed with people.

Oishi let out a warning hiss, but there was just no way that Eiji could have heard it in the loud room. Cursing under his breath Oishi tried to ignore it all, shuffling a few pieces of food into his mouth, chewing carefully and trying to ignore the small foot that was running up and down his leg, making his skin underneath tingling as the foot passed by.

It was harder than what he thought it would be, especially when a sock clothed toe sneaked away to touch the skin between his jeans and socks, caressing, playing…

Oishi shivered inwardly, it felt kind of good, well the _majority_ of Eiji's touches felt good, but it didn't take away the fact that he didn't like it. He weren't very fond of public affection at all, which Eiji ought to know, and even though it was underneath a clothed table they were still _sitting _in front of it, _together with the rest of Eiji family_. This wasn't Oishi's vision of private at all.

Not that Eiji seemed to mind though, something the redhead easily made clear by once again wandering upwards, circling his knees a few times before moving even higher, brushing his sensitive thighs ever so slightly before Eiji withdrew, giving him a few seconds to actually understand what was going on before the redhead grinningly placed his foot over the place where Oishi's cock rested. Well, he didn't actually now if Eiji _was _grinning or not, but years of partnership and doubles made him think that he weren't very far from the truth.

Oishi inhaled deeply, the simple touch sent a way too familiar pulse through his body and Eiji only continued, playfully tracing the area around Oishi's member, a long stroke over a leg or inner thighs. The next time Eiji placed his foot over his most personal space he was hard, and he could have sworn that he saw something white flash in something that resembled to him a certain toothy grin. _"I knew it…"_

Eiji was clearly enjoying himself, way too much for Oishi's personal taste.

He wanted to mouth 'Eiji' towards the other, making him stop. However Eiji wouldn't be able to see him over the freaking candleholder, so it would just be another futile attempt to try to stop Eiji's improper actions. If he yelled the only result, if there were any, would probably involve unwanted attention from his table neighbours, so he simply went with battling away Eiji's legs with his own, senses on top as he desperately tried to protect his private space from being invaded by his lover.

Eiji was more than welcome to touch him there almost anytime, but _not _in a crowded place when they were having a thanksgiving meal together with Eiji family.

Or wait. Not in a crowded place at all really.

Oishi thought that the victory soon would be his, he _had _noticed the small irritation in Eiji's attacks when it didn't go according to the redheads plan anymore as he defended himself and pushed away Eiji's legs with his own as soon as they came to close for his personal taste. Eiji was starting to get frustrated and he could tell. If he were lucky Eiji would give in in another five minutes or so, he just had to be patient and protect himself for the time being. Not a very hard task, he was after all way too familiar with Eiji's movements for him to not be able to stop his boyfriend… and then… when the celebrations was over, when the both of them were out of here he would most certainly give Eiji a piece of his mind. That was for sure.

Or so he thought, for suddenly the lady at his right decided that _this _was the right moment to pay her neighbour some attention, and presented herself smilingly before asking him just _where_ and _when_ he and Eiji had met, how he really could stand having the energetic redhead as a friend and gods knows what.

But there was no other way for Oishi than answer the question she threw at him, trying to be polite as he fought a desperate battle underneath the table, quite surprised that no one hadn't heard the sounds their feet did when they collided with each other.

It was when the female asked a question that requested a bit too much thinking from the males side that Oishi did a miscalculation in his secret foot battle with Eiji, and immediately got punished with a foot pressing against his crotch, rubbing gently against his still erect member and his eyes fluttered closed at the sensation.

Suddenly remembering just his position and Oishi quickly opened them again, whishing that the female only thought he had blinked.

On the other hand he had lost, completely. When Eiji's foot were seated where it was it was impossible to remove it with his own legs. The table was to low and he knew that if he even tried he would kick the table in the process which would undoubtedly give him unwanted attention. To call on help from his hands would also prove to be a very daring move. If someone saw him sneak his hands underneath the table just below his abdomen _and_ move around in an improper manner while he tried to push away Eiji's feet….

…well it set itself up, it really did.

Which left Oishi with only one way left to tackle the situation. Endure. It didn't go very well though, Eiji being a mastermind when it came to find his spots, add that little extra pressure in the right moment, touching places just moments after they started to itch for being touched…

And as he talked to the female beside him his body screamed to him to just give up that last resolve and just press back, to move against Eiji's caress, jerk his hips…._anything _to get more out of that sweet, wonderful friction that sent shivers through his spine and blood to the absolutely wrong places for the moment.

He bit his lip in order to stay calm, shuffled more food into his mouth again in order to hide the harsh breathing his voice had become, griped the table with his hands in order to have something solid to cling onto whilst Eiji worked on bringing him to not very solid places.

It was hard to maintain his image with the way Eiji's foot ran up and down his inner thighs, gently tickling the spot just behind his knee.

It was even harder when he sometimes caught a glance of fierce blue eyes on the other side of the table.

It was impossible to withstand when Eiji's foot were pressing oh so firmly against his crotch, tracing the conture of his penis through the fabricate.

He just couldn't take it anymore.

He stood up, Eiji's foot slipping away from his lap and crashing onto the floor. From his position he could clearly see Eiji's surprised face, blue eyes widening even more when they caught sigh of the dark glance he threw him before he marched out from the room without even excusing himself. He needed to be alone in a _not _crowded place.

He heard Eiji call after him, a bit of regret visible in the redheads voice. He didn't care, he just quickened his pace even more hurried to escape the crushing tension in the dinning room.

He arrived at the males toilet and stared at his reflection. His eyes were wild, face flustered and he frustratedly turned the knob on the sink, splashing ice cold water on his rather red face.

He heard the sound of running footsteps through the corridor and when he raised his head he unsurprisingly caught the reflection of a familiar redhead by door frame in the mirror.

Eiji was panting lightly from the quick rush, eyes gleaming with worry as he didn't quite dare to come any closer, afraid to mess up everything even more.

"Oishi…" he whispered, almost not audible and the male in question choose to ignore it, turning his back against his lover and splashing more cold water on his face.

"Oi, Oishi?" Eiji tried again, careful, afraid, vulnerable. "Look, I am sorry, okay?" he ran a hand through his red hair, heaving an uncomfortable sigh to point out that he didn't like the tension between them. "…I know you're not for public affection and all that and I was fooling around in a way I shouldn't have. It just got out of hand. I truly am sorry Oishi," Eiji looked at him through the mirror, eyes connecting but still the raven haired male didn't open his mouth.

Instead he gave Eiji a dark glare before he turned around and wandered past his boyfriend, shoulders brushing ever so slightly, giving him pleasant shivers he didn't want to admit he was feeling.

"Oi!" he could hear the irritation in Eiji's voice, feel the frustration as slender fingers gripped his wrist, yanking him to a stop, making him turn around and look back at the acrobat. "Oishi, I am talking to you over here!"

It was something with fierce look in Eiji's eyes which made him unable to withdrew, something with the annoyed undertone to his otherwise cheerful voice, the way Eiji's fingers were gripping his wrist just so… and the way he almost already had been worked into a frenzy by Eiji's foot mere minutes ago.

He crushed their lips together, hard and cupped Eiji's cheeks in his hands. He heard Eiji mumble something in surprise, but he wasn't sure what, and truthfully he couldn't care less. He was to busy enjoying the pleasant sparks that surged through him. Oishi pressed Eiji towards the doorframe, a knee sliding between the others leg, moving until Eiji was whimpering helplessly, allowing his tongue entrance to the acrobat's mouth.

His slipped his tongue inside, exploring already explored areas, enjoying the familiar taste, the familiar feel when Eiji started to kiss him back, move his tongue alongside his own, groaning at the feeling of his lover moving the slightest bit against him.

Eiji suddenly let out a loud whimper and suddenly Oishi became unpleasantly aware of where they actually were. On a public toilet, not even that really since around only half of them were in the toilet, the rest in the corridor outside. He mustered all the willpower he had left and moved without really thinking, tearing them away from the doorframe, backing deeper into the toilet and pushing them both inside in one of the smaller stalls and closing the door behind them, locking it thoroughly.

He turned around to look into dazed blue eyes which were scanning the surroundings without recognization. Well, Eiji _did _see that they were on a toilet, but how they had ended up there when they had been standing in the doorway seconds ago were beyond him. Oishi didn't give him the time he needed to collect his thoughts, roughly pushing his lover up against the wall and continuing where they had left off, kissing each other senseless.

They were frequently moving against each other now, pressing their hips together, thrusting, jerking. Anything in order to get more from that delirious friction.. It was obvious that Eiji was just as hard as he was now, rubbing his hips against Oishi's own, letting out small whines and whimpers that the older male quickly swallowed with his mouth. He left Eiji's mouth and almost feverishly ran kisses up and down Eiji's neck.

Eiji was groaning, whining quietly, desperately trying to keep his voice low as they ground against each other.

He heard when Eiji's head hit the wall behind the acrobat, heard the harsh panting as they continued to move against each other, creating friction through the thick fabric. He heard his name, felt the shudder that went through the other's body as Eiji came, slumping against the wall. He continued jerking only to moments later follow his lover into the white bliss, breathing heavily, face buried into Eiji's neck.

"Never…" Oishi panted, breath ghosting over slightly damp skin. "…never do that again." He heard the chuckle, knew that there was a grin plastered all over Eiji face.

"You did seem to enjoy it though nya" Eiji answered and he growled in response, earning a faint laugh. "Hoi hoi, got it" Eiji mused before leaning over, grabbing a handful of paper and effortlessly tearing it into two equal large pieces before gently pushing him away, pressing one of the paper pieces into his hand.

Sighing Oishi let go of his hold of his boyfriend and went to clean up the mess they both had created. Once they were ready they inspected each other, making sure that nothing was out of the ordinary before they unlocked the door and went back to the dining room, surprised to find out that no one really had missed their disappearance, except maybe Eiji's abandoned shoe that was still placed underneath his lovers chair where Eiji had left it before when the redhead had started his harassment.

______

**A/N: **Yes, the toilet thing was short, it could have been done longer. Blowjob, improper touching, bla, bla bla, you get the point. It was short and that's the way it is. Mostly because this prompt is long as it already is, but also because toilet sex freaks me out. I have no problem about reading about it though… I just… don't like to write about it myself. It probably has something to do with that I am kind of paranoid.


	33. 95 Rejection

**Title: **Rejection  
**Paring: **Golden Pair  
**Rating:**K  
**Warnings:** MaleXMale, don't like don't read, pretty simple isn't it?  
**Summary: **It was the fear of rejection which kept Eiji from doing what he desired.  
**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters, if I did the majority of them would be doing something completely different than playing tennis…..  
**A/N: **Reupload

* * *

Oishi Shuichiro was the only thing Eiji didn't dare to chase after. The other boy was pretty much his opposite, careful and motherly with a great sense of responsibility. While Eiji himself was hasty, childish and impulsive, or maybe careless was a better word. Maybe it was just those facts that made him long for his doubles partner, his other half in a way which was beyond friendship.

It didn't matter how impulsive Eiji's character were, there was one thing he never allowed himself to do. No, he would never drag Oishi along with him. The acrobat was too afraid to loose everything he held dear. The Golden Pair, spontaneous travels to the ice cream parlour, random matches on street courts (even if he lost them all) and how they would try to make their schedule work so they could eat lunch together, babbling away time which could have been used to studying for the test in the next period.

All that would be gone if he was rejected. He would never be allowed into Oishi house anymore, like now. Never more allowed to study together with the person in front of him. Never more would he be able to catch the thoughtful expression the vice-captains got when he pondered over a problem he wasn't sure how to solve.

Eiji chewed on the top of his pen as he watched his partner. Yes, it wasn't worth the risks. It didn't matter how gentle Oishi was, a no was still a no. No matter how soft the words it was wrapped in were. He looked in a daze as Oishi draw a hand through his hair and let out a soft sigh as he turned the page in one of his many books. He looked up, green, gentle eyes briefly meeting bright blue ones and Eiji could feel his face becoming flushed as his other half let out one of his softest smiles.

"Eiji, let's get something to eat" the redhead stared at Oishi with a puzzled expression, so puzzled that the other with a chuckle decided to explain further. "You've almost eaten your pen" Eiji continued to stare and let the words sink in before he quickly removed the pen from his mouth. "It was only because…because…" he couldn't concentrate on his homework since he was to busy looking at Oishi? Something told the redhead that he would regret it if he had said those words.

Suddenly a hand came into his view and he followed it with his eyes until he once again was locked eyes with its owner. "Come now Eiji" it wasn't an order, neither a plea but the acrobat couldn't do much more than nod slightly and accept the offered hand. He couldn't deny Oishi anything. Sometimes he liked to ponder if it was the same for Oishi, would it be impossible for his doubles partner to deny a request from him?

The familiar tingling sensation which always appeared when he touched any part of Oishi started to spread through his body as the other helped him to his feet. The raven-haired let his hand fall to his side and turned around. He was just about to walk to the door when he stopped and threw his doubles partner an asking look over his shoulder. Eiji was still holding his hand tightly in his own. He hadn't wanted to let go, so he didn't.

The redheads gaze was turned towards the floor and he knew his hand was trembling ever so lightly in Oishi's own. He could see his other half give him another soft smile before he gently wrapped his fingers around Eiji's hand. The acrobats head rose in shock and he stared in amazement at Oishi.

"Let's go Eiji" Oishi's soft voice echoed through the room and once again he couldn't do much more than nod and quietly follow the other male through the room, hands entwined.

Maybe Oishi weren't able to reject him either.


	34. 96 Big Brother

**Characters:** Oishi Shuichirou X Kikumaru Eiji, TezukaXFuji, MomoXEchizen, InuiXKaidoh

**Prompt:** 96. Big Brother  
**Word Count:** 1, 698  
**Rating:** PG15  
**Summary:** Oh, Tezuka would make Atobe pay...

**A/N:** I finally wrote it. It feels like it took years. When did I first receive this prompt now again? July? Phew….. I promise you, it was freaking hard to write!

TG prompted me to AU big brother and yeah. The result. It was years since I watched the program myself so please don't sue me if anything is incorrect.

….and yes, I _had _to make an USA open reference when I was at it. Being AU and all.

_____________________

Tezuka had no idea how they had ended up at their present location, and truth to be told neither of the rest of his teammates seemed to have the slightest clue either. Firstly the male had strongly believed that Fuji had something to do with it all, because Fuji _always_ had something to do with strange stuff, but there was something which told him that for once the genius wasn't to blame.

Alright, so the smiling prodigy _was_ overly amused over the present situation, taking every opportunity he could to mess with the psyche of the rest of the team. Oh, Tezuka did feel sorry for Momo. But on the other hand the boy had it coming, he had, after all made them all watch _'Lucky the movie' _trice the day before, even though the rest of the team wanted nothing more than watch the games in the USA open.

But just because Fuji was amused didn't mean that he was the one to blame. Especially not when the mysterious voice which had spoken to them on the first day had started his speech with _'Be awed by my prowess.' _

Why Atobe had decided to kidnap his entire team and lock them all up in a rather luxurious house was beyond him, not to mention why the male wanted them to address him as _'big brother'_ when it was so painfully obvious who the male in question was.

Though there seemed to another person in Seigaku except Fuji who actually was very comfortable in his current position. Inui was sneaking around the house, hiding behind the sofa and underneath the table. Practically lurking around every corner with his notebook in hand and scribbling with a speed that almost made pages catch fire.

What would happen to the data collector when he finally managed to fill his book with notes was a question worth researching, and since Tezuka had nothing else worth paying attention to, more than maybe making sure that Fuji didn't demolish the house. Which by any means would be a good thing since they finally would be able to escape.

The thought of actually just breaking a window _had_ crossed his mind, but you have to understand that Tezuka was a very responsible person, and he was in fact not very used to breaking people's windows. It was not that he didn't believe he couldn't pull it off, because Tezuka could pull everything off, but he feared that if he did, _or_ allowed a window to be broken Atobe would not just sue his sorry ass with everything the grey haired diva owned, which was, mind you quite a lot, but also make sure that it became common knowledge in the entire tennis world that the formidable Tezuka Kunimitsu had, during a moment of madness, crushed his windows.

It was in moments like this the captain often demanded a captain-vice-captain meeting so they could sort things out and start to plan on an acceptable escaping plan which didn't involve any broken windows. But Oishi had taken this opportunity to once and for all merge into the mother hen everyone already knew he was, and had kindly offered to make them all dinner.

Kikumaru had of course followed after him, after having reassured them all that the redhead was able to make very yummy fried eggs. It was a good thing that Momo, during that time, had happened to be unconscious since the captain was pretty certain that the otherwise loud boy would have opened his mouth to tell the acrobat that he was _not_ going to eat fried eggs for every meal from now on.

Tezuka wasn't very fond of the thought of only being able to eat fried eggs himself, but an outburst like that would most likely start a small fight, and fighting between the members whilst being captured in the enemies territory was not a very good thing at all.

They couldn't afford to let their guards down.

During the dinner the majority of Seigaku's regulars found, to their pleasant surprise, that the food served was a far cry from ordinary fried eggs. Rather it was some luxurious thing you were only able to find on a high class restaurant. Tezuka had his theories, though he preferred to not bring them up, especially since Seigaku's number one doubles pair had spent an ungodly long time in the kitchen, and still they hadn't been able to prepare any food.

There were things that were better of unknown, especially since the vice captain had emerged from the kitchen, both rather flustered and embarrassment with catering food he claimed he had found in the fridge. That and the fact that the black haired male seemed to make sure as to not meet anyone's eyes, and kept his eyes permanently fixed on the floor too made Tezuka not wanting to look into it any deeper.

Because Tezuka quickly learned that you only could lock up four couples in a house for a certain amount of time before _stuff_ started to happen.

If this had been Atobe's objective from the beginning, the captain would make sure that the diva got what was coming to him, one way or another.

It had started out slowly, so slowly that if it wasn't for the fact that Tezuka had such a depth knowledge when it came to his team members the captain wouldn't even had noticed it. However he did, in fact he was rather certain that not even Inui had caught the rather longing glance the vice captain had given his partner, or the way Momo had flung his arm around Echizen there they were sitting on the couch, innocently glancing in another direction.

However Inui was not late to catch on when Kaido, roughly ten hours after the torture had begun, inched closer about five centimetres to the data man. Sadly Tezuka doubted that the brief moment something flashed over Inui's eyes ever would recorded in the notebook, but as he had reread the news paper for the third time that day he was nearing the point where not even the captain himself cared.

It had taken another five minutes and three inches more before Inui had came up with the extraordinary plan that he had something to discuss with the quiet boy, and the two of them excused themselves for something Tezuka feared would be a long time, but on the other hand, they wouldn't be able to play any tennis inside the house anyway, as long as Atobe hadn't built a court or two in the cellar. Which would be completely over the top, even with the diva's measurements. The point was, that if they couldn't play tennis there simply was no reason for Tezuka to stick his nose into what the other regulars did.

Or so he tried to tell himself.

"Mada mada da ne, Momo-senpai," their own, cocky rookie suddenly grinned as he baffled away the arm wrapped around him and made his leave, at least Inui had owned the nerve to excuse himself, Tezuka mused as his eyes meet with violet ones before the power player jumped to his feet and ran after what Tezuka presumed was his lover, with a desperate cry of _'Oi Echizen, wait up!'_

With a sigh Tezuka closed his eyes and counted to three. A man with so good self discipline as Tezuka didn't need to reach the number ten before having a completely control over his own body and not yell out to his underlings that they were all going to do twenty laps around the house, which they couldn't, because they were locked in. And Tezuka would prefer not needing to have his team running their laps in the living room.

Mostly because it was a downright bizarre thing to do, not to mention ridiculous. And if there was one thing Tezuka did not want it was to make his team look silly, or sillier, because they had once more proven to him that the entire bunch was a far cry from the respectable student Tezuka wanted them to be.

At least he had his right hand, Oishi.

Or so he thought, because the captain soon became aware that after the absence of Echizen and Momoshiro Seigaku's Golden Pair had quickly claimed the leftover space on the couch as their own territory, and Oishi, the calm, reputable vice captain was laying on the couch, his legs on the spot Momo had sat on just mere minutes ago, with the overly energetic redhead practically sprawled out on top of him, giggling the slightest as said acrobat traced Oishi's chest through the males shirt with a long slender finger.

With a cough Tezuka stood up and gave them both, but mostly Oishi, a disproving look. The vice captain turned beat red in a matter of seconds and as Tezuka left the two of them alone he heard Kikumaru laugh at his partner, trying to coax him back to relax, to cuddle up.

Tezuka snorted soundly, he was rather certain that the cease between his brows had grown at an alarming rate today and with a sigh he decided to pay the bathroom a visit, mostly because he was rather certain that that was the place with the least possibility to run into anyone of his teammates.

Oh, how utterly wrong he were.

Because the bathroom was occupied, which was something he didn't became aware of before _after_ he had opened the door, immediately recognizing the slim form behind the drapery, currently taking a shower. He was just about to turn around and make his leave when the person in question seemed to spot him.

"Tezuka, is that you?" the prodigy smiled as he pushed a part of the hangings aside and fixed his eyes on the other. "Where are the others?"

It seemed like he had failed on keeping up his stern face, because the genius let out a soft laugh that echoed in the small room. A slim hand reached out as the other irked him to come closer while giving him a rather suggestive glance.

Oh, Tezuka would make Atobe pay dearly when this all was over.

___________________________________________________

**A/N: **So this one wasn't maybe not very Golden centric, however I read the rules very closely, and I am allowed to write other pairings too, as long as Golden Pair was featured, one way or another. And they did have a rather large part, if I may say so myself. At least compared to poor Kawamura.

I am sorry okay?


	35. 24 Family

**Fandom: **Prince of Tennis  
**Characters:** Oishi Shuichirou X Kikumaru Eiji  
**Disclaimer**: I do no own PoT or any of its characters. Takeshi Konomi does and I make no  
profit by writing this whatsoever.

**Prompt:** 24. Family

**Word Count:** 1 653

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** It was simply beyond him why his far away relative had to pick _this_ day to pay them a visit. He wouldn't have minded if they had come the previous week, or the week after this one... Well, any week that wasn't this one, really.

**A/N:** Because sulky Eiji never fails to make my day. Long time no see, I won't bother with weak excuses because we have had enough of those. I can however say SUMMERVACCATION BITCHES!

* * *

Blue, bored eyes were fixed on the other two people inside the room, his head were resting  
in his hand and he didn't even bother to hide another yawn as he watched the other two play around.

'_How funny' _he thought. It usually was he who was the overly energetic one, not his doubles partner. It used to be him who got along well with the younger kids, played games with them, made jokes… or just ran around  
like madmen's until someone told them it was enough.

He and kids got along like friends.

Oishi on the other hand would be a very good parent, or so he thought as he watched his  
boyfriend play with his nearly one year old cousin from his place on top of his desk, his foots resting on his chair.

This wasnot how he had intended the day to be at all. It was Saturday and he and Oishi was supposed to cuddle up and watch a movie or two, and then… do _stuff_. Hell, he had planned it out ever since he had got the news that his brother would spend the week in another town because of a concert said person wanted to see. He and Oishi practically never was alone when they were at his house, it was such a rare occasions that they  
just couldn't let it go to waste. And still….

Still…

It was simply beyond him why his far away relative had to pick _this_ day to pay them a visit. He wouldn't have minded if they had come the previous week, or the week after this one... Well, any week that  
wasn't this one, really.

So it might not be _that_ bad that a few relatives came over. Eiji was not so narrow-minded that he couldn't live with it. But why, just why did he and Oishi end up babysitting the baby while the _older_ people had a talk downstairs.

Or wait, he _did_ remember. He and Oishi had practically barricaded themselves inside his room, or rather he had, _and_ he had dragged Oishi along with him. Never mind that thought. The thing that really mattered was that his mother had knocked on his door and, '_since they just were here anyway couldn't they take care of the baby while the adults had a small talk?'_

He had wanted to protest but his mother had practically thrown the poor child into the room and closed the door before neither of them had had any chance to complain.

Okay, so the world would maybe not go under because they offered a few of their precious hours to the small child, they would have plenty of time later when the relatives went home. Maybe he wasn't as annoyed on his relatives and mother as he tried to make himself think, more likely he was slightly, just very, _very_ slightly irritated over the scene that took form in front of him.

Oishi was having too much fun, and he was having it without him.

His green orbs was shining with delight as he watched the kid try to find the right places for the puzzle piece to the puzzle they currently were laying, he was chuckling ever so lightly as the child placed the piece in an absurd place, but never scolding just… just… amused.

And there was _that_ smile tugging in the corner of his lover's lips, not quite the entire way but it was still _there_. That smile that Oishi only gave _him_ when he did something silly, was supposed to give to _him_ and him alone. He frowned deeply at the both of them, but the frown got unnoticed by the two that currently seemed to be in their own little world.

It only made him frown even more.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and three heads raised as on cue as the door slowly opened, revealing Eiji's cousin's mother, wearing an apologetic look as she looked at the three boys currently inside the room. Eiji tried to stare her down, he really did but she hardly paid him any attention. Instead she just walked inside _his _room and sunk down on the floor beside _his _boyfriend and asked how it had gone, if the baby had been causing any troubles if…

Eiji made a low, annoyed sound in the back of his throat that neither of the others picked up, Oishi was to busy telling the woman how cute the baby was, that there that had been _no problem whatsoever. _With a mutter the redhead crossed his arms over his chest in something he hoped was an angry manor, for angry he was and very much so.

Oishi was _his_ boyfriend goddammit.

With a last '_thank you'_ and '_bye bye'_ the woman closed the door behind her and Oishi smiled softly before he turned around to face him, probably wanting to tell him just how _cute_ the baby was, how…

He saw Oishi freeze on the spot as he saw the look on his face.

"E-eiji?" Oishi asked carefully, more than used to his random outburst but still preferred to handle them with caution. With a snort Eiji snapped his head and turned his gaze away from the other, staring at a suddenly very interesting chart on the wall. Eiji had never before noticed just how… well interesting that chart really was.

"Eiji…" Oishi tried again but he still didn't answer, just focusing his eyes on the piece of art.

"Eiji, what's wrong?" the male repeated and he pretended he didn't hear Oishi's heavy steps crossing the room. He knew that Oishi didn't walk that loudly otherwise, that the older male wanted to warn him that he was actually trying to decrease the space between them. But Eiji wasn't a child, he wouldn't stand up and run away just because of a few heavy footsteps. Hell, this was _his_ room and there was simply no way that Oishi could make him run  
away from here. Especially not with his teases to siblings lurking somewhere in  
the rest of the house.

Suddenly there was a soft hand on his shoulder and he almost, just _almost_ jumped there on the spot. It was unfair, he thought to himself, that Oishi just could touch him anywhere he pleased and he would immediately get a reaction out of him. It was _cheating_!

"Why are you mad?"

The question wasn't _are_, but _why_. Sometimes it scared him just how high their level of understanding really was. He shook his head in refusal, '_Am not!' _but he knew it was futile, Oishi knew him too well. Curse that stupid person and his stupid hairstyle and, and…

With a sigh Oishi lifted his foots of the chair and sat down on it and somehow the other  
ended up sitting in that space _between_ his legs and before Oishi gave him any chance to pull away, to cross his legs or do _anything_ to defend himself, the vice captain leaned forward and dropped his arms in his lap before he crossed them there, successfully keeping him in place.

"What's wrong?" Oishi asked him again, it was with different words, but the meaning behind them was still the same, and Eiji had no means to escape.

"What do you care?" he gave his partner his most deadly glance as he spitted out the words at the male below, pretending that he didn't see the hurt glance that fell over Oishi's features.

"I always care Eiji" he replied softly, not hiding the hurt in his voice and it hit Eiji head on. Oishi was playing unfair he told himself as he fought the urge to take back the words. Oishi was using dirty methods to fish after sympathy, and he sure as hell weren't going to let the other win. He on bit his lower lip and tried to say something even more hurtful, tried to make the other give up and leave him alone.

"No you don't, only when you see fit" an eyebrow quirked open and the rest of his thought was pulled right out of his mouth before he had any chance of stopping them. "You didn't care at all when you were fooling around with the kid just moments ago did you? I don't get why you didn't just follow them home if he was _soooo _cute and all."

He turned his head away, didn't want to watch as the realization crossed over Oishi's face. He had said too much. Oishi would know the real problem, would know that he just simply was jealous. Jealous on a brat because his boyfriend had spent one and a half hour playing with his it.

"Eiji…" but the voice wasn't mockingly or teasing. It was calm, soft and maybe, just maybe a bit… apologetic.

"It's fine" he snorted back. "Never mind that my brother isn't home, it's not really important anyway" he was being childish and he knew it, but he just couldn't care less about it for the moment. Oishi on the other hand just let out one of the softest sighs Eiji had ever heard and it was with just a little bit of curiosity that Eiji glanced down at the other.

"I am sorry Eiji" Oishi assured him, but the redhead only snorted in response and turned away his head again. "Eiji…" the male tried again and tightened his grip on Eiji's legs.

Eiji just heaved a sigh before he turned his head back to look at his lover.

"This was our day Oishi," he sulked, pouting with his lower lip.

"I know Eiji, I know."

Another sigh was heard as the redhead shrugged his shoulders and Oishi rose to his feet in order to tilt the acrobats head upwards and seal their lips with a kiss.

Oishi decided that the fact that Eiji returned it was a good start.

* * *

**A/N: **Nfuuuu, jelous, childlish Eiji = love XD

Excuse the badness, I am rusty as eff _


End file.
